xxxLily of the Valleyxxx
by turtles-eat-rice
Summary: A special story between, Lenalee the sweet natured new girl and a certain laidback, overly hyper redhead. Throw in a reclusive samurai, a soft hearted midget, a crazy overprotective brother and a crazy ex girlfired. A lighthearted high school romance :D
1. Lily of the valley

This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it~~

Please review, but please don't write anything mean bad things seem to come back and haunt me......

and also I don't own D gray man or anything? ( everyone seems to write that~~)

* * *

"_Wake up Lenalee! Or you'll be late for school, and it's your first day!" a irritating voice boomed into her ear. She stirred and murmured some unintelligent things before willing her pale eyelids to flutter open, showing off her long eyelashes and violet eyes. A pale milky white ceiling welcomed her and a flash of panic went through her before she remembered that they had moved and this was her new home_

_Her over-protective (emphasizing the word _**over)**_ brother's, face hovered beside her. "Hai Hai Komui" she snapped all the sudden awake and urged her brother out of the room so she could get changed._

_She stepped out of her room and went down the carpeted stairs one by one and was delighted to find that a plate of pancakes accompanied with a glass of milk were sitting on the table waiting for her. Komui was already wolfing down his. Lenalee sat down and began eating her portion._

"_Lenalee?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_You do remember what we talked about last night" Lenalee sighed and made a show of rolling her eyes._

"_Yes!"_

"_Well, I tell you again anyway…AVOID contact with any BOY! And that means talking to boys as well!!! If any boy touches you just tell me and I'll MURDER him!!!"_

"_Hai Hai!" she sighed as she stood up from her chair and slung her packed school bag over her shoulder. Having just turned 16 her brother wouldn't stop pestering her about staying away from boys._

"_I'm going now!"_

She smiled as she remembered her brother's tantrum this morning and all her worries melted away. "What's so funny Lenalee?" a gently voice whispered amusingly

"Oh, nothing" she replied to her newly made friend, Miranda, with her brown locks sweeping across her face. Lenalee sighed as she tried to tune back into the maths lesson, so she was quite pleased when the bell for the period to end sounded, its shrill shriek echoing through the entire school. By now nearly every student in her year level had heard of her appearance. Girls snickered in jealously at her graceful black locks, beautiful violet eyes and perfect pale skin.

She tried to ignore the comments and walked forward her head held high. Lenalee slowly dialled in the code for her lock; it gave a satisfying click before it was able to be tugged open. She was startled as a blur of motion blurred past her and made an audible thump as a red haired boy leant against the locker next to hers. His flaming red hair kept off his face with a black bandana, putting his stunning emerald eyes on display, well one eye anyway, his right eye was covered by an eye patch

"So, what's your name cutie?"

"None of your business"

"Awww not in a good mood?"

Lenalee ignored him. She hated Geography and Maths even more as she struggled to shove the heavy books back into her locker, she gasped as she lost her fragile grip on her thick Atlas. She was sure it was going to thump onto the glossy floor, she hoped at the least all her pathetic notes wouldn't scatter out.

A hand swooped down smoothly and grabbed the stupid atlas seconds before it hit the floor. Lenalee marvelled at the red head's perfect timing.

"T…Thank you!" she stuttered as the boy handed the Atlas back

"Now will you tell me your name?" he pleaded

"I'm not telling you for your own personal safety!"

Komui nii-san had clearly stated to avoid any contact with boys. Not that she gave a crap, just that Komui would seriously hurt the poor dude plus he wouldn't like the looks of this guy. With his crazy flaming red, earring, untucked shirt and loose tie, a self declaring rebel.

"What? You have a boyfriend or something?" he chuckled

"No, I have a **brother"**

"?????"

"A super over-protective big brother that gave me a lecture about avoiding contact with boys"

"He's insane?"

"You have **no** idea"

"Aw, come one, just a name!" he pleaded._ It's just a name I guess, he's bound to know sooner or later_

"Fine, Lenalee"

"Lenalee" he repeated before breaking into a grin "That's a cute name Lenalee!" she felt herself turn red, the comment caught her off guard, and also the familiarity soaked in the simple words. Hadn't they just met a few seconds ago??

"So what's yours? Since I told you mine"

"Lavi, nice to meet ya" _How can someone be so happy?_ Lenalee wondered. She studied his beaming face.

"OI, BAKA USAGI!" a rather frightening voice boomed across the hallway

"What the…"

"Oh, it's just Yu chan~~" Lavi replied loudly, loud enough for the visibly pissed off Japanese 18 year old walking towards them, or Lavi to be more specific, to hear

"Stop calling me by my first name!" he growled

"Whatever Yuuuuu~~ Oh, Lenalee, this is Yu!"

"It's **Kanda**"

Lavi snorted in ignorance

"Anyway……Lavi….." a visible dark aura surrounded the japanese18 year old giving off frightening vibes.

"Hmm?"

"Why the hell did you draw **rabbits** on my books baka usagi!!"

"Crap, gotta run, see ya Lenalee talk to you later!" the cheerful 18 year old said before scampering off

"If you survive…that is…" Kanda whispered as he swiftly followed the cheeky boy, sending a shiver down Lenalee's back.

* * *

The first few weeks at this school weren't that bad Lenalee thought. Despite some people making snide comment behind her back, there was always Miranda to talk to and Lavi to brighten up the mood. The day always starting with her leaving the house and Komui warning her to stay away from boys, she always found it amusing to watch arguments between the cheerful Lavi and the always pissed Kanda. Though the cold Japanese male still seemed to frighten her, though in truth she knew he wasn't that bad. Just anti-social or that's what Lavi had told her.

* * *

"Crap!"

"What's wrong Lenalee?" Miranda questioned my sudden outburst

"I can't find my assignment!" Lenalee groaned as she ruffled through her papers in her folder "Oh, I remember, I left it in the Library when I was working on it! I need to go get it"

"But class is starting in what? 3 minutes, you won't make it in time"

"Yeah…Could you please just make up something…like I'm in the nurse's office?" she didn't wait for an answer and scampered off. She was especially grateful for the signs hammered into the wall, and found the library easily enough, but not before taking a couple of wrong turns. She wandered into the quiet space; all was empty as class had probably already started. Even the stern librarian had abandoned her post. She spotted her little pile of paper sitting idly on a desk toward the back of the room. She grabbed her papers and prepared to scamper away to class but was interrupted.

"Hi Lenalee"

"What the...Lavi??" she gawped at the red headed teenager lying casually on a pile of bean bags apparently reading a book.

"What are you doing here?" she glanced at her watch "Class has already started"

"I'm reading, or to dumb it down a bit I'm wagging class!" he grinned. "Care to join me?" he added casually

"Umm...no thanks...well see ya"

"Kay" Lavi replied and buried himself back into his book. _It must be a really good book for someone like Lavi to enjoy so much_ Lenalee thought.

* * *

Lenalee was grateful that it was study period; she flopped back on her chair, thinking maybe she should revise on some history. She sucked at History.

"Shut up Moyashi!" a familiar cold voice boomed

"The name's Allen, Ba-kanda!" Lenalee glanced over to see Kanda's opposition was a white haired boy, looking no older than 15, along with a very visible scar on his left eye which drew up from his cheek bone up to his forehead ending in a pentacle. _Silver hair? Of all the colours he dyed his hair silver?_

Lenalee sensed that the childish bickering was no where near ending. She sighed and slipped out of her chair, attracting a glance from Miranda

"I'm going to the library" she pointed towards the bickering pair as an explanation and quietly left the room grabbing her history books with her.

She wandered in, only a few students occupied the spacious room, filled with shelves and shelves of books. Lenalee wandered to the back and spotted a corner filled with bean bags and cushions, where she had seen Lavi the other day, so she shouldn't have been surprised to see a snoring Lavi buried amongst the brightly coloured cushions. She made her way to sit herself on a bean bag next to the sleeping body, being careful not to wake Lavi. Despite her precautions the body stirred and Lavi's eyelids fluttered open revealing his soft emerald eye.

"Huh? Oh Hi Lenalee, what are you doing here?" he beamed. She waved her history textbook in the air

"Most importantly…why are you sleeping here?"

"I got sleepy, and I'll get caught sleeping in class, so I came here!" he replied running a hand through his cheery red hair. "Stupid panda told me to memorise all this crap, even if it took me all night" he sighed

"Did you memorise it all?" she asked curious

"Hell yeah! But I still got whacked in the head! Stupid panda"

"Panda?"

"Gramps, he has these epic black circles around his eyes, makes him look like a panda" Lavi explained

"Hmmm, I'd like to see that" Lenalee murmured as she flipped open her textbook.

"Hmmm Alexander the great…took me ages to memorise that one, stupid panda" Lavi murmured as he peered over her shoulder. She could feel his breathe on her bare neck.

"You actually bothered to memorise this?"

"Yup, it's not that boring actually" Lavi chuckled. She gawped at the seemingly rebel teenager, with all his messy glory, maybe he knew his stuff after all.

"Wished I had the patient to learn and memorise about all this, I just can't get it into my damn head" Lenalee pouted

"How about I help you?"

"Eh?"

"You know, like a tutor"

"Really, you'll really help me! Thank you!"

"No problem cutie"

* * *

My first shot at writing a fanfic~~~~ pretty good huh? haha jks jks , sorry fro the crappy start ( and end?) hope you liked it anyway ^^

Maybe the next chapter will be better~~


	2. The ignorant rabbit

My next chapter~~ I hope this better than the first...the end is kind of rushed so please understand`~~~

enjoy^^~~~~

* * *

"Huh? I don't think you should come over to my house Lavi, Komui would murder you if he found out that a guy was ever in this house" Lenalee heard Lavi chuckle at the other end

"_Fine, I'll tutor you at my house, though you'll have to put up with the stupid panda"_

She chuckled "Yeah, can't wait to see those black circles"

"LENALEE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?? YOU'VE BEEN IN YOUR ROOM FOR AGES (ten minutes to be exact)" a slightly desperate voice boomed from all the way downstairs

"_Was that your brother?"_

"Yup, so gotta go, see you tomorrow!"

"_Bye Lenalee!" _and she ended the call. Lenalee flung open her door and started down the stairs humming a happy tune.

"Somebody's in a good mood today" Komui said as he met his sister at the foot of the stairs. Lenalee thought for a moment, she wondered why she was so happy; it was probably that Lavi's super happiness was rubbing off on her.

"Could it be….NOOOOOOOO, my precious little Lenalee has FALLEN IN LOVE! WHO IS THIS DIRTY STUPID BOY!! I'LL GO AND STRANGLE HIM RIGHT NOW!!"

"Nii san, calm down, you'll disturb the neighbours" she snapped "And no I'm NOT in love for god damn sakes

"Really?"

"Yes!" Lenalee sighed

Lenalee glanced up from her magazine and gasped at the time. _It's 12:30 already! I'm supposed be at Lavi's at 1:00!_

She jumped off her bed and grabbed the neatly folded pile of clothes she picked out yesterday and threw them on before grabbing her bag plus her History books before racing out the door. Komui nii san was working he wouldn't be back till later tonight, he worked late on weekends, and her thoughts strayed as she wondered what she would cook for dinner tonight.

Lavi tore himself away from his book as he heard a quiet knock. It didn't take him long since his house was one story, to reach the front door.

"Hi Lenalee"

"Hello Lavi" Lenalee gazed around. The little house was small but did not give the cramped feeling. The walls were decorated with an assortment of photographs and paintings. On tables little ornaments poised in their eternal unmoving state. The house gave a warm comfortable feeling.

"Just keep walking down the hall, my room is the last one on the left, I'll go fetch us some drinks" he instructed and left for the kitchen. Lenalee walked down the dimly lit hallway, a few random thoughts crossing her mind.

She had never seen Lavi out of uniform before, without his loose tie and dirty shirt, which were replaced with a jet black tank top that complemented his fit body, and a pair of light brown cargo pants, he looked a lot less rebellious, though you could still see it in him with his fiery red hair, earrings and the strange black eye patch, that looked like it came out of some cosplay costume.

Lenalee stepped into Lavi's room and was taken back by the amount of books in there. The books that lay scattered on the floor and on top of tables and beds were not just common teenage comics or novels but were thick paged books that looked pretty damn boring. Lavi stepped into the room a few seconds later with two identical cups of steaming hot chocolate.

"I never took you as the nerdy type" Lenalee accused waving one of the thick books in the air, emphasizing her point

"Do you want me tutor you or not?" Lavi snapped looking slightly embarrassed.

It turned out that Lavi was a patient guy, he talked through slowly all the parts that Lenalee had trouble with and made up creative ways to memorise things. After a full hour (to Lenalee's amazement) of hard work the two teenagers decided to take a well earned break, sipping their refilled cup of steaming hot chocolate along with enjoyably fluffy marshmallows, with Lavi spouting the most random things that Lenalee had heard in her life, but all the same she listened in awe at his vast knowledge.

"Did you know that each year 40 000 tons of matter from space is added to planet earth's mass?" Lavi said enthusiastically, without waiting for his lady companion to respond he continued

"And that the tongue of a giant anteater is over 2 feet long? Oh, and did you know that a desert snail can sleep for 3 years?" Lenalee shook her head and smiled. How the hell did he know all this?

"And did you know…aw crap…I'm boring you ain't I? This is probably the most boring half hour of your life" the red headed 18 year old finally flipped back to reality.

"No, it was interesting!" Lenalee said saving the situation as she saw his lips pucker by the slightest.

"Really?" he beamed

She nodded back encouragingly

"But how do you all this…_stuff_?"

He shrugged "I like to read….well I'm forced to read is much more specific" Lavi chuckled. Lenalee's mind flashed back to the library where Lavi was apparently reading a book; _maybe he was actually reading that book…_

"Anyway, to make up for me wasting your time by spouting random shit lets go out and do something"

"Do what?"

"Something" he grinned and dragged Lenalee out of the house.

"Would you prefer walking or riding on this baby" Lavi asked enthusiastically as they stepped into the small garage. There sat in its full glossy glory, a stunning red motorbike.

"You can actually ride this thing?"

"Kay, motorbike than" he stated rather smugly

"Wait!" she yelped as he hauled the stunned Lenalee onto the motorbike "I said wait! You ignorant rabbit" she muttered furiously "I never said to go on the damn motorbike, can you even control this thing?!" she continued to fire unintelligent things at the ignorant red head who chuckled in amusement

"Eh, you must've picked it off Yu calling me a rabbit" he chuckled before knitting his eyebrows together "I'm eighteen already, coarse I can ride this baby"

After a few minutes of intense bickering between the two Lavi finally convinced Lenalee to calm down

They cruised down the highway on Lavi's flashy motorbike, Lenalee's hair flowing wildly behind her, every few minutes she would ask questions challenging the bike's safety.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to ride this thing without a helmet"

"Yes!" Lavi sighed making a show of rolling his single emerald eye

"Concentrate on the road!" Lenalee barked as Lavi took a sharp turn, threatening Lenalee's fragile grip on the leather beneath her

"Are you sure you don't need to hold onto me?' Lavi teased rather smugly

Lenalee snorted, Lavi chuckled in response, and suddenly the motorbike picked up its pace, it purred enthusiastically. Lenalee let out a short yelp as her fingers gave way under the sudden jerk of power, by instinct her arms wrapped around Lavi's waist.

"You're going to pay for this someday" she growled

"Whatever girlie"

"Ignorant little rabbit"

He chuckled and turned his happy level down a notch so he could concentrate on not getting them run over. Silence reigned over them, all that could be heard was the constant honking of irritated drivers (to Lenalee's dismay) and the fierce wind buffeting against them. She wrapped her arms more firmly around Lavi's waist as they sped down the busy highway, and she leant her head on his back, enjoying the moment of peace. _Hey, he's kind of warm……and this is kind of comfortable _her eyelids fluttered down veiling her stunning violet eyes. _What the hell am I thinking...but still…_she sighed unwillingly and snuggled closer to him as another wave of icy wind buffeted against her, its icy finger finding openings in her jacket.

"Oi…Oi princess" a soft voice blew into her ear

"Mmm?"

"Don't mmm me, wake up!"

Lenalee's sprang open as something brushed against her forehead

"You look cute when you sleep you know Lenalee?" Lavi commented after brushing away her fringe.

She felt her face turn red and was thankful for her long hair that covered her scarlet face from view.

"You wanna go get some ice-cream!" Lavi questioned, his emerald eyes giving a childish glint.

"Ice cream?" Lenalee surveyed her surroundings, and realized they were at a park, that would explain the echo of children's laughter. A quiet peaceful tune reached her ears and she whizzed around to see a fragment of her childhood, an ice cream truck.

They spent the next half hour happily licking their ice cream and chatting about random topics

"Eh?"

"What's wrong Lavi?"

"Oi Moyashi! Over here!"

"Eh?" she glanced back to find the crazy silver haired boy who was always arguing with Kanda waving at them.

It didn't take him long to reach us

"Hello" he said politely being the gentleman he was, unlike the little rascal sitting next to her

"It's Lenalee isn't it?"

She nodded

"And you are?"

"Allen, Allen Walker"

"So what are you doing here?" Lavi cut in

"I was hungry! And there was nothing left in the fridge..." Allen grinned

"Typical moyashi chan" Lavi tutted "But I don't get it, you eat so much but you're still a little shortie"

"The name's ALLEN! Anyway what are you and Lenalee doing here…Are you two on a date?"

Lenalee turned scarlet at the idea

"Nope, I was just tutoring her and we decided to take a break"

Was it her imagination or did Allen breathe a sigh of relief?

The little group had a short chat before they bid each other farewell. Once again Lenalee was unwillingly hauled on to the motorbike, with her arms wrapped around Lavi's waist firmly and her head leaning on his back snugly, but strangely, this time a tint of happiness buzzed deep deep deep inside of her.

Lenalee was abruptly jerked awake. Flashes of colour and light blurred across her poor human vision,

"Lavi!" she choked as she felt the bike slide sideways on the road. Her head ached dully and her right arm was crushed against the hard gravel.

"Lavi…: she whispered before raising her voice "Just what the hell was that!"

"Hehe, Sorry princess, are you alright?" Lenalee felt Lavi shift a bit and freed himself from her grip and stood up still slightly in a daze. A few mute seconds past as Lavi steadied himself before he reached down and helped Lenalee up. She glanced around to see they were no longer on the main road, just a quiet street. He guided to sit on the footpath before walking away to aid his motorbike

"Stupid cat" she head him mutter as he propped the bike up right

"Cat?" she managed to utter just loud enough fro him to hear

"Well...he he…well there was cat on the road you see…and I kinda turned at the last moment…you know? And I lost balance" he smiled goofily

"Stupid rabbit" she pouted before noticing the bloody scab underneath his eye. She then inspected herself touching her face and raising her arms to look at. She didn't really suffer much injury just a tiny scratch that had already stopped bleeding on her face and arms ad couple of bruises on her legs though her ankle did hurt quite a lot from being crushed with the weight of the heavy motorbike.

"Are you done looking at yourself yet?" Lavi grinned

"You do realize this is your entire fault right?"

"It wasn't mine entirely…the cat was to blame as well!" he argued

"Just admit it"

"Che, anyway let's get back to my place and clean up"

Lenalee stood up unsteadily only to have pain shoot up from her ankle when she leant on it. Lavi hovered over

"Can you walk?"

Lenalee grunted, warning for him to stay away, she was still pissed at him. She took another tentative step before she gasped, as her feet were swept up from under her

"Put. Me. Down….Now"

"No" Lavi replied as he bundled her up against his chest, her legs hanging limp over his arms. She could've just kicked him or something else to make him put her down, since she could walk but at that moment it just felt nice to be carried by _him_.

_Gah!_ She thought _I'm going insane_ but all the same she allowed defeat and her body relaxed in his gentle arms, she could feel the rise and fall of his chest, him breathing onto her neck. She really was going insane.

* * *

Random end huh? Until next time, maybe I'll have the next chapter up by tommrow or the day after......if I can be stuffed , jks jks, I just need to get into the mood~~~

See ya~~


	3. A day on ice

My next chapter~~~ sorry for the late update~~ (pls forgive me!!!

I kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter so yeah sorry if your not satisfied~~

but enjoy anyway!~~~

* * *

"Gramps, what was that for!" Lavi groaned as he rubbed his head where the short old man had kicked him

The said person ignored him and continued to stick band aids on Lavi's scrunched up face.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble Mr…." Lenalee stuttered as she realized she didn't know Lavi's last name

"Just call me Bookman, and the one who should be apologizing is Lavi" he shot a frightening glare at the said person

"Gah! I'm sorry!" Lavi gasped

"We should call your brother to come and pick you up" he added as he glanced out the window "It's getting dark"

"Ummm, I don't think that that's a good idea…"

"Eh? Why not unless you want to ride on the motorbike again" Lavi grinned

"Ugh, no thanks…I'll just take a bus home" seriously she didn't think Lavi deserved to be slaughtered by her brother, she was still pissed at him but she wasn't the type to hold grudges

"Then please allow Lavi to escort you …as he does owe you" bookman offered. Lenalee found it hard to refuse as the old man's cold hard eyes were drilling into her head, and his acupuncture kit (filled with extremely sharp needle) were only inches away from him on the small coffee table.

And so Lavi and Lenalee ended walking side by side along the rocky footpath to the nearest bus stop.

"See, I told you I could walk" Lenalee murmured

"What ever" Lavi grinned

Silence took over making the atmosphere turn awkward

"Did you know that an avocado is a fruit not a vegetable?" He suddenly stated shattering the silence like glass

"No?" she smiled

And so Lavi educated Lenalee the whole way until they reached the bus stop.

"You can go now you know Lavi; you don't need to take me all the way home"

"Might as well, panda would kill me if I told him I just left you at the bus stop all alone"

'Thanks Lavi"

"Hey, no problem"

* * *

"What's your favourite type of flower Lenalee?" Lavi asked

Once off the bus the pair walked back towards Lenalee's house, and they had actually started a regular conversation instead of just Lavi spouting rubbish.

"Hmmm…probably Lily of the Valley, their so pretty"

"What's your favourite colour Lenalee?"

She thought for a moment "Light green? I don't know there are so many colours to choose from…"

"So you like rainbows?"

"Yeah I guess" she smiled she'd never thought of it that way.

"Do I need to scamper off or something now?" Lavi asked as Lenalee's house slowly came into view

"Nope, it's alright, Komui nii san works late on weekends; he shouldn't be home this early"

Lavi sighed

"Scared were you" she teased

"Aw, come on you're always saying how your brother's going to kill me if I do this or that"

"It's true though!"

Lenalee fumbled for keys in her bag, than she gasped as the front door was opened

"Komui!"

"Lenalee! I was wondering where you were" the tall Asian pulled his sister into a tight bear hug it was then til he saw Lavi standing awkwardly behind her.

"Lenalee…"

"Komui, he's not my date!" Lenalee stated predicting her brother's thoughts.

"Then…what…"

"She was walking back from Miranda's I believe" Lavi cut, receiving a terrifying glare from Komui

"Yeah, and I bumped into Lavi and…and being the gentleman he is he offered to escort me back home" she laughed internally, Lavi being a gentle man…simply impossible.

"Mmmm" Komui seemingly unsatisfied shoved Lenalee back into the house gave Lavi one last glance at his flaming red hair, earrings and eye patch and slammed the door in his face abruptly.

* * *

"Miranda, did you know that Lavi is actually a book nerd?" Lenalee commented, taking another bite out of her sandwich.

Miranda chuckled in response. "Really? I can't see that side of him"

"HI HI!!!"

"Gah!" Lenalee gasped

"Who was tha-…Lavi?!"

"Surprise surprise?"

"Just get it over with baka usagi"

Lenalee looked behind Lavi and saw the ever silent Kanda, seemingly irritated but that was nothing new along with Allen, who waved politely as soon as they made eye contact.

"Kay kay Yu, anyway Lenalee do you like ice-skating?" he grinned

"Eh? I'm alright at it…why?"

"Cause a whole bunch of us is organising to go ice-skating this weekend, and I thought maybe you would like to come. So you wanna or not?"

"You said a whole bunch so who's going"

"Hmm...lemme see, Me, Allen, Kanda"

"Unfortunately" she heard Kanda comment

"Whatever Yu, Chomesuke"

"Chomesuke?"

"Oh, she's just an old friend of mine, so if you're going bring your friends too, the more the merrier!"

With that he scampered off along with Kanda who sighed dramatically and Allen

* * *

Lenalee ended up going, not without dragging Miranda with her though.

"Lenalee, Miranda over here!" a cheery voice directed them to a group of teenagers at the entrance of the ice-skating rate. She scanned the group of grinning faces (Kanda was an exception), Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Miranda and one female face she did not recognize.

Lavi seemed to notice her expression (how wonderfully observant)

"Lenalee, this is Chomesuke, she's an old friend of mine"

The smiling maple coloured haired female waved at her in response

"Is that everyone? Kay let's go in!!" Lavi announced excitingly

Lenalee found ice-skating quite easy (to her amazement), she felt sorry for dragging Miranda here as all she could do was slip and fall over and over again. She left Miranda's side for a while so she could go at her own pace instead of starting and stopping.

"You're pretty good at this princess" Lavi surprised her as he came up from behind and pushed her back playfully disrupting her perfect balance and causing her to wobble

"Lavi!"

"Feel free to hold on to me" he winked before she whacked him playfully on the head and left him behind as she overtook him easily

"Show off!" she heard him shout after her attracting a couple of odd glances from other skaters

Lenalee was spent as she made her way to the side of the rink to catch her breath. Her skates made an audible thump as they slammed into the sides.

She glanced up beside her as she heard yet another loud thump.

"You're really good at this Lenalee!" Allen commented

"Thanks, you're not that bad yourself Allen kun!"

They chatted for a few minutes before Lenalee commented

"You know what Allen? When I first met you I thought you were some crazed idiot"

"Eh? Why?"

"You dyed your hair silver! Who wouldn't' think that! But you're a really nice guy Allen

"Thanks" a tint of red reached his pale cheeks

"Kay, I'm ready!" she looked at Allen "See ya Allen" she pushed off the side with her arms to give her the perfect start.

The rink was starting to fill up with more and more skaters, making it harder for Lenalee to skate freely as the many skaters blocked her path.

"We should've come earlier" Allen surprised her as she didn't notice him skating freely beside her

"Gah!" she gasped as the skater in front of her suddenly slipped she immediately made a sharp turn to the left disrupting her balance, she tilted to the right before a firm hand wrapped around her waist and steadied her, though it didn't last as her weight dragged Allen down too, and they ended up a heap on the cold slippery icy floor.

"Are you alright Lenalee?"

"Yeah, sorry" she grinned sheepishly

Allen slowly stood up again, digging the blades on his skates firmly into the ice before lending a hand to Lenalee. She grabbed his hand, her slender fingers intertwining with his.

"Thank you Allen"

* * *

Did you like it :D~~ sorry about the endinig I didn't really know how to end it...

hope you still enjoyed it though!! XD


	4. Crazy girl

Chapter 4!!....finally XD I hope you find this chapter good...........

anyway enjoy~~~

* * *

Lenalee walked into her classroom slightly irritated as her brother was especially worried today, and had given her yet another unnecessary lecture, as today was a _special _day. It was Valentines Day.

She walked to her desk; an awing bouquet of flowers lay on the plain wooden desk along with a few small boxes of chocolates.

"Lenalee, you're pretty popular!" Miranda teased

"Whatever" she brushed it off and examined her bouquet of red roses.

"So who's it from Lenalee?" Miranda asked rather curiously.

Lenalee's eyebrows knitted together. "I can't find the card"

Miranda joined the search; she let out a quiet yelp as she grasped a little cardboard card out amongst the bundle of roses. Both girls eyed the card and began to read it only to be disappointed as it was blank.

* * *

"Hi Lenalee!" a cheerful greeting sounded in her ear, she glanced up to see a grinning red head, she presumed that he would be waving at her if not for the little boxes of chocolates piled in his arms, as usual Kanda and Allen were at his side. Allen holding his own small pile of chocolates

"Wow, Lavi you're really popular!" Lenalee gawped

"Yeah, girls just can't resist me" he chuckled before adding "but you can't give me all the credit half of these are Yu's, but he apparently doesn't like sweets"

"Che" the Japanese male replied slightly irritated.

'Well see ya" he grinned and turned as if he was walking away then halted abruptly "Wait Lenalee"

"Eh?" she watched him as he was strangely was able to shift the chocolates in his arms so he was holding them singlehandedly leaving his other hand to dig into his blazer pocket, he let out a quiet yelp of victory before taking out his prize and flinging into the air, making it fly towards Lenalee, she caught it clumsily before it could've caused any damage before examining it. It was just a tiny little red box, the centre of the lid was made of some sort of material that was see through revealing the three little circular shaped chocolates with the usual wiggly line of chocolate added on top , partially covered by the milky white ribbon tied around the entire box. Lenalee smiled. How nice of him.

"Thanks Lavi"

"No problem" he grinned. Somebody shifted nervously behind him

"Eh? Allen you too?" Lavi questioned enthusiastically before shoving Allen in front of him. Allen glanced at her nervously before reaching out his hand which clutched some anonymous object which Lenalee kindly accepted. Chocolates.

She looked up to thank him but realized that Lavi and his group had already scampered off. She balanced the tiny box in her palm. Its size was about the same as Lavi's little present, except it was a soft velvety blue colour with a rich pink coloured ribbon wrapping around it.

* * *

The sun had painted the sky a rich orange along with some pink. Lenalee grunted in frustration as she looked under desk for the hundredth time that day. She sighed and leant against the desk, glancing around the deserted classroom. _Where the hell is my damn phone! _She glanced up at the clock hanging idly on the pale empty walls. _Crap, I'm going to be late, Komui is going to blow it_ as she stood their cursing her luck mentally a familiar soft melody filled her ears. _Wait...that's my ringtone!_

She scampered out the classroom following the sound. She walked down the deserted hallway and turned another corner; to her confusion the music did not fade yet did not become any louder, until to her dismay it abruptly stopped. She sighed in defeat and returned to her deserted classroom.

She crossed the room to her desk to fetch her slumped bag sitting on her chair where she had left it; her violet eyes caught sight of a metallic object. "My phone!" she exclaimed happily as she picked it up but noticed something odd. She paused for a moment before picking the little pink envelope that was slid under her phone. Her eyes bore into the little envelope before she carefully opened the flap and slid the fancy piece of folded paper out. She unfolded it to reveal a set of neatly handwritten cursive writing. Her eyebrows knitted together as she read on, curiosity building inside her. She sighed as the letter came to its end. The wheels in her head spinning. Apparently the person who wrote the letter was the same person as the one who gave the roses so it was safe to assume that they were boy. He had stated that apparently she knew him. Lenalee let out another sigh as she shoved the thoughts into a temporary box in her mind, she would think about it later, right now she had to get home as fast as possible our else Komui was going to have a heart-attack.

She raced out of the school building and headed towards the massive iron gates marking both the entrance and exit of the school, as she walked swiftly she saw the back of a very familiar person, his fiery red hair spilling out over his bandana.

"Lavi?"

the said person turned around

"Eh? Oh hey Lenalee" a grin spreading across his face

"What are you doing here Lavi, school ended a while ago?"

"The usual, sleeping in class, getting caught, then getting detention" he chuckled

"What about you?"

"Was looking for my phone, oh by the way thanks for the chocolates"

"No prob-" but he was cut off as he was suddenly grabbed from behind into a crushing bear hug

"Eh?" he gasped at the maple haired girl hugging him

"Cho…Chomesuke?...What the hell are you doing are you doing here?"

Lenalee gazed down at the slightly familiar girl's pale face. Even though she had only seen her once before, Lenalee thought there was something off about her today. Her hair was slightly frazzled, there were of bags under her wild eyes and there were cuts and bruises on her arms.

"Lavi, you never replied to my text messages and e-mails" she pouted finally releasing Lavi.

"Chomesuke, I told you already…there's nothing between us…**nothing**"

"But…but…you're lying! That's right" she laughed madly "If you didn't love me you wouldn't have invited me to go ice-skating…"

"I only took you because…because I thought you were…**better**" Lavi answered softly gently prying her firm arms off him. "Now I know you aren't…"

Chomesuke's body tensed

"I'm not crazy!" she cried angrily, her eyes wild

Lenalee shifted nervously beside them, Chomesuke whizzed around to face her, her wild eyes drilling into Lenalee's skull.

"Who's she? What is she doing here?"

"Chomesuke…it's me...Lenalee?" she paused, shivering as Chomesuke continued to glare at her "Remember? We met when we went ice-skating…?"

"What are you talking about?" she gasped "It was just me…and Lavi" she laughed madly "Just the two of us…ice-skating..." she let out another giggle

Lenalee stared at giggling girl. What the hell was she talking about?

"Chomesuke!" Lavi said attracting the attention of the laughing maple haired girl

"What are you talking about? You haven't been taking your pills have you?" Lavi questioned

"I'm not crazy!" Chomesuke cried "Stop thinking that! Don't you love me Lavi?!"

"For god sakes Chomeuske, this was all the way back when what? At the start of High school?" Lavi said shaking her gently "I'm sorry…I really am…I shouldn't of have dated you in the first place…"

"What are you saying?"

"That relationship ended ages ago..." he said as gently as possible

"No!" she faced me once again "It's her isn't it?!"

"Wha-"

"She's the reason you broke up with me!"

Lenalee could only gawp at her in response

"What the hell Chomesuke, we didn't even know her back then!" Lavi tried to explain

She ignored him, all her focus concentrating on Lenalee

"You!" she shrieked, Lenalee saw a blur of motion as Chomesuke raised her hand, and Lenalee gasped and closed her eyes

"Lavi!" she heard a shrill voice gasp, she opened her eyes to see Lavi's hand holding Chomesuke's outstretched hand firmly

"Why?" she gasped again, and she tore her hand away from Lavi's grip and sprinted off leaving both Lavi and Lenalee dumbfounded.

A few awkward seconds passed

"I'm sorry Lenalee" Lavi sighed

"…its fine" she smiled "Is she going…to be alright"

"Just let her cool off a bit" Lavi replied staring off into the distance "Still I'm really sorry about that"

"You don't ha-" but she was cut off as her ringtone went off, Lenalee slung her bag off her shoulder and immediately dug her hand in it, searching for her phone, as she knew who it was calling

"Hello Komui"

"LENALEE!!!"

"Yeah…I'm sorry I'm late…umm…I had clean-up duty with Miranda…anyway I'm coming home now, bye!" she quickly said and ended the call

"Well, see you tomorrow Lavi!" Lenalee said before sprinting off

* * *

Lenalee knocked on the door; almost instantaneously it was flung open revealing an extremely worried Komui

"Lenalee!" he sobbed

"Nii san, I'm back" she murmured as she pushed him aside gently, trying not to hurt his feelings. She left her school bag on her bedroom chair before flopping onto her soft cushiony bed. Her weary mind scanned quickly over the day's events. Her secret admirer, she thought it was safe to call him that. She wondered who he was. And then there was the strange incident with Chomesuke, what had happened between her and Lavi? Lenalee sat up; Lavi would probably be still killing himself over it. She slid of her comfy bed and grabbed her phone out of her school bag. She flipped it open and the small screen immediately lit up, Lenalee looked through her contacts, searching for Lavi's name, then she gasped. An unfamiliar number named ';)' was entered in her contacts. Lenalee frowned before she dug her hand back into her bag and pulled out the 'secret admirer's letter. She reread it. The last line on the letter now finally made sense. She glanced up at her clock sitting on her desk. _4:57…..phew...still 3 more minutes. _

She frowned again…_how the hell does he knows my number…he says he's going to text me…_she sighed in defeat and waited impatiently for the three minutes to pass. Right on time as the clock blinked and the numbers changed showing 5:00 her phone gave a few shrill few beeps , immediately she picked it up and flipped it open on the small screen a little message had popped up

'You have 1 message from: ;) ' Lenalee opened the message, she read:

_Hi Lenalee ^^ ,_

_How r u? Anyway, I guess you would want to who I am…but I'm not stupid enough to just tell you so I'm just gonna give u some clues:_

_Clue no 1: I have the letters A and L in my name _

_If u want another clue…text back! XD_

Lenalee, though irritated was still curious and hurried to send a text back

_Hey_

_I'm good thx? Anyway I want 2 ask u something.._

_How did you get my number????_

Lenalee only had to wait for a few short minutes for her phone to give off another few shrill beeps, she flipped open her phone and read the message curiously

_Hi again,_

_About the number, well as you noe you lost ur phone dat day…well I found it in da library and I took da liberty to get ur number and give you mine 2^^. _

_Anyway since u texted bak here's the second hint_

_2. You know me...as in I could be considered ur friend...hope dat's a good clue!? _

And so Lenalee spent the rest of the night texting back to the anonymous admirer and was relieved to know that he didn't seem to be an obsessive fan-boy/stalker.

* * *

The next day at school she was greeted by Lavi leaning against the school gates, he seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Hi Lavi" she greeted as she walked up to him

"Oh, hi Lenalee"

"What are you doing out here?'

"Well…uh…I need to tell you something" he answered slowly, his face today did not wear his cheerful smile that radiated happiness to everybody

"…What?"

"….Chomesuke…she committed suicide…"

* * *

yeah....she commited sucide.... I hope you didn't find that chapter too crazy....I needed something to happen and my crazy friend gave me this idea^^

yep....anyway til my next update and also pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! Pretty please with a cherry on top .

I'll give you cookies!!!.......... I really will!...............somehow.........=.=


	5. My own little rainbow

Hihi~~~ Chapter five is up!!!!!!! hope you don't think the whole suicidal thingo is too random.

I worked hard on this chapter

so pls enjoy~~~~~~ XD

* * *

"What?" Lenalee gasped

"She…committed suicide…" Lavi repeated

"B..but why?" she gasped "…Yesterday….."

"Lenalee…."

"If she never saw me….it's all my fault.." she gasped

"Eh?! Lenalee… why would you think that! It's not your fault!" Lavi stumbled, attempting to comfort the charcoal haired girl in front of him, her normally soft and cheerful violet eyes now clouded with guilt

Lenalee took a deep breath, she couldn't make people worry

"I'm fine Lavi" she lifted her head and forced a smile on to her face "I better go now, or I'll be late to class!" with that she scampered off into the school building

Lavi continued to look at her until she disappeared from view, her smile just before worried him.

The day continued to drag on. The bright cheerful sun sharing it's warmth with everyone and fluffy white clouds gliding peacefully in the clear blue sky and the cheerful relaxing chatter echoing off the walls would've made anyone feel that today was simply a perfect day but the good weather and happy atmosphere did nothing to calm Lenalee's inner turmoil. Internally she was still gawping in terror as she realized the maple haired she had met the other day no longer existed in this world but outside on the surface she was forced to put on a mask that portrayed the exact opposite of what she was feeling.

* * *

The morning soon ended and the afternoon came. Lenalee slowly one by one placed her books back into her locker, her arms working robotically. "Lenalee"

She glanced up to her left. A fraction of a second past before a smile was forced onto her face to face the worried red head before her

"What's wrong Lavi? You look tired, did your grandpa make you read through the night again" she paused to chuckle, attempting to loosen the tense atmosphere beginning to form around the pair "You shouldn't stay up so late Lavi, its bad for your health"

"Bad for my health? Think about you first" Lavi fired back

"Lenalee…" he said softly after a few tense seconds, bending forward slightly and placing a hand on Lenalee's shoulder "It wasn't your fault" Lavi stated firmly "Don't keep your feelings bottled up" he straightened up "We're your friends right?"

Lenalee's eyes widened for a split second "Thank you...but…I'm fine, really" she spun around abruptly ending the conversation and scampered off down the bleak hallway.

* * *

In a bink of a eye a solid week had passed, but time offered no helping hand to the horrible guilt residing inside Lenalee. The idea of what would've happened if she hadn't met Chomesuke that fateful kept her awake at night, making her more and more like a walking zombie in the school hallways. It was the last period of the day, like the rest of the days before Lenalee failed to soak up the information spilling rapidly out of the teacher's lips She jerked up from her slumped position as she felt something start vibrating in her skirt pocket. As the teacher turned her back to the classroom once again she pulled out her phone and flipped it open, the tiny screen came to life

_1 message from: Lavi_

A single eyebrow perked up ever so slightly but she continued to read it.

_Meet me after skool at the front gate_

_I need to show you something ;P_

_Lavi (:_

She stared at the tiny screen curiously before quickly flipping it shut and shoving it back into her skirt pocket as the teacher turned around.

Lenalee stood waiting at the front gate glancing at her watch fom time to time, clearly irritated. The stupid rabbit was late.

"Lenalee!" a rather cheerful voice called her name

She looked up with a forceful smile etched on her face.

"Hi Lavi"

"Sorrry for being late hehe, anyway let's go" Lavi snatched her wrist and dragged her out of school grounds.

"Lavi! Where are we going??" her voice rang into the atmosphere.

The sound of children's laughter rang into the atmosphere as a crowd of giggling children were playing on the large playground, clashing into the stunning orange sky

"Lavi, why are we at the park?"

The said person just smirked and continued to drag Lenalee around until they reached an empty bench and sat her down before plonking down onto the wooden bench himself

Lenalee stared at him curiously as the red head started to dig vigorously into his tattered backpack.

"Jiang!" he exclaimed playfully as he pulled out a massive bottle of bubble mixture and placed it on the ground next to his feet "Jiang!" he called out again as he pulled out a bowl, as wide as a dinner plate, the edges about 7cm tall and placed it along with his bottle of bubble mixture

"Lavi?" The red head glanced up and grinned and continued to dig around in his backpack

"Jiang!" he said once again as he pulled a large circular bubble blower

"Lavi?...wait, you dragged me all the way here _just_ to blow some stupid bubbles?" she questioned clearly irritated

"This is good, you're at least showing some kind of emotion"

"What!?"

"Though I would rather you be happy instead of angry.." he trailed off before pushing himself off the bench, towering over Lenalee and casting a long shadow on the concrete ground.

Lenalee's violet eyes questioned his actions. Grinning he poured the bubble mixture into the bowl and reached for the massive circular bubble blower and placed it inside the frothy mixture, he carefully lifted the bubble blower up, making sure the delicate membrane in it did not pop before slowly dragging it firmly through the air. A massive transparent bubble forming as he dragged it along. As the first bubble floated into the air another one formed and followed after the first. Lenalee followed the bubbles as they began their short journey into the sky. The transparent membrane of the bubbles caught the sunlight for a few awing seconds; her own miniature rainbow was displayed on the round surface before suddenly disappearing. Unsatisfied she eyed another bundle of bubbles and stared in awe at the beauty of the simple yet beautiful transparent objects floating slowly into the blue sky, the seven colours of the rainbow dancing about teasingly.

"Lavi.." she tore her eyes away from the beautiful scene unfolding above and looked at the puffed out red head busily making new bubbles for the black haired princess.

"You said you liked rainbows remember?" he grinned taking a pause from his bubble blowing duty. Lenalee's mind quickly flashed back to the night where Lavi had walked her home. She smiled warmly. He had actually remembered.

"Yes!"

"Eh?"

Lavi bent down so he was on eye level with Lenalee

"I finally made you smile" and he broke into one of his irresistible contagious smiles

"Thank you Lavi" as a smile formed on her face, and a warm sensation bloomed in her chest as the red head smiled back satisfied

"No problems princess."

* * *

The horrible guilt was still there, but at least she could smile. She was extremely grateful for that stupid ignorant energetic redhead.

"Lenalee!"

The said person blinked, flashing out of her daze

"You're spacing out again" Miranda said

"Is everything alright?'

"I'm fine Allen, really" she beamed at the worried silver haired boy

"Lenalee…you seem different today..." Miranda said suddenly

"Eh?"

"You look...happier" she smiled

Lavi flashed Lenalee a smile with satisfaction on the other side of the table as the charcoaled hair girl's smile was truly genuine. Lenalee threw one back in his direction

"What are you guys smiling at each other for~~~" Miranda teased

"Nothing" Lavi reached over the table and patted Lenalee on the head, before messing up her hair

"Lavi!" she pouted playfully

"This little girl just owes me a lot"

Lenalee looked up at the smirking red haired boy and smiled softly

"Yeah, I do.."

"AWWWWW!! You guys are sooo cute!" Miranda squealed and grabbed Lenalee into a crushing bear hug.

Lavi just chuckled and sat back "Oi, Allen you alright?" he turned everybody's attention to te white haired boy "You look kind of pale"

"I…I'm alright….I'll be right back" he stuttered before sliding out of his chair hastily and exiting the dining hall . Confusion lingered in the air

"Che, what's wrong with the moyashi" Kanda grunted

Lenalee jerked up, she had forgotten the Japanese male's existence completely, Kanda seemed to notice and grunted again.

* * *

Soon after the bean sprout returned looking more human and a smile etched on his face just as the bell rang, the small group of friends stood up to leave. Lenalee felt someone nudge her shoulder, her instinct was to turn around but she froze almost immediately.

"I have something to tell you, meet me after school behind the gym" Lavi whispered into her ear. Lenalee felt her cheeks burn as she felt his breath on her neck. It was an odd sensation as if something warm was bubbling inside of her. With his message delivered he brushed past her and disappeared down the bustling hallway

"Eh?! Lenalee you're all red! Are you alright" Allen blabbered as Lenalee's black bangs failed to cover her reddened face

"Was it Lavi? What did he say to you??" Miranda teased

Allen stiffened up beside her.

"Nothing" she waved it off

Lenalee was definitely curious. What was it that Lavi had to tell her? An idea popped into her mind and her cheeks turned scarlet. She hastily turned the lock on her locker, stopping at the appropriate numbers until it let out a satisfied click. A mysterious white object fell out of her locker as soon as she swung open the locker door. Lenalee picked it up. An envelope, with nothing written on the front or back. Curious she opened the flap and pulled out the little piece of folded paper out of its little hiding place, and she knew exactly who it was from, her _secret admirer_. The simple little piece of paper bore a single sentence.

_If you really want to know who I am…come after school in the library...today_

_From ……_

Lenalee's curiosity level perked up instantly. What was with the sudden straight forwardness? Also the letter was not in its usual printed form instead it was sprawled messily on what seemed to be piece of paper ripped out of some sort of book. There was definitely something cheesy about this particular letter, as if 'he' was in some sort of hurry, normally secret admirers like to drag on and on with their letter and things…right? Then she froze. She read the simple sentence over again. Today. After school. Secret Admirer…Lavi. She felt her cheeks burn up once again as her previous thought popped into her mind once again.

* * *

Lenalee rushed out of the change rooms panting. The bell marking the end of school for the day had already gone half an hour ago. She had come back from her last period (P.E) and discovered that her school shoes had mysteriously disappeared, and so she was delayed by thirty minutes until she finally found them. Thankfully she was already in the gym so it didn't take long to get behind the building. She'd made up her mind. Her secret admirer could stuff himself in a hole for now, as much as she wanted to know who he was she wanted to know what Lavi had to say more

Though it had already been a little over a month since Lenalee had come here she had never been to this part of the school so she was surprised to see a neatly trimmed clearing that resembled a miniature garden with little wooden benches dotting the grassy area.

She walked further in, past the neatly trimmed rose bushes, as if marking the centre of the circular landscape a giant but elegant tree grew, its roots tangling itself below the firm soil. In the huge shadow that it casted a single bench painted a gentle creamy colour sat in front of the ancient tree. She walked towards the sleeping figure that had sprawled himself across the little bench. Both hands rested behind his head and his usual bandana hanging round his neck. A gentle wind blew past, unmasking his closed eye under his strands of fiery red hair. She smiled. It was totally worth it to come here.

His expression was peaceful. Showing no sign of stress, Lenalee wondered what Lavi wanted to talk to her about. She glanced down upon his sleeping face again. Even without his stunning smile his handsome features still remained. Lenalee felt her cheeks burn up, and shook her head vigorously, what the hell was she thinking!?

* * *

That's the end of this chapter~~

Hope you liked!!! If you wanna know what lavi is going to say READ the next chapter~~ Mehehehehehe

Anyway until my next update!!! Also like the last chapter..PLS PLS PLS PLS review!!!!! Im giving out cookies...COOCKIES~~~~


	6. secret admirer's identity revealed!

hihi~~ we meet/talk again! Chapter six is up!

Hope your enjoying the story so far!

anyway pls enjoy~~~

* * *

Lenalee shook her head vigorously as the awkward thought entered her mind. What the hell was she thinking? She looked down at Lavi's sleeping figure. Lenalee just couldn't bring herself to disturb the peaceful expression on his handsome face. She continued to stare intently, satisfied by the simplicity of the atmosphere. The gentle wind continued to blow, caressing her pale face. She wondered what Lavi wanted to talk to her about? His expression portrayed no signs of stress or confusion, and then there was her secret admirer. She wondered who he was. All she knew was that his name included both letters A and L and that he could be considered her friend, than something clicked in her head. _Lavi…__**L-a-**__v-i_ she thought _and he could be considered a friend….._

"Lavi's my" _secret admirer!_ She finished in her mind

"Sup Princess? Why'd you say my name?"

Lenalee jerked her head up alarmed as a voice pierced into her thoughts. Her eyes locked into a single emerald eye, staring back in wonder

"Uhhh…it's nothing Lavi"

'"Sure…anyway what time is?" he said slurring the last few words as he let out a yawn and rose up to sit properly "Damn, I fell asleep again" he murmured before glancing back at Lenalee, demanding an answer for his previous question

Lenalee quickly pulled out her phone and flipped it open, the current time instantly came flashing on the tiny screen.

"Four twenty" _it's already been half an hour?_

"Crap! Sorry Lenalee! You should've just woken me up!"

"I couldn't…., you just looked…so peaceful" she murmured

The red head glanced at the charcoaled hair kneeling on the grass below him and frowned

"Why are you sitting on the ground? Come up and sit!" he grabbed her wrist and literally dragged her up and on to the bench.

"Uhh….thanks"

"No problem princess" he grinned at her

"You wanted to tell me…something" Lenalee felt her cheeks heat up, _Is Lavi going to admit that…._

"Huh? Oh right, it's really good news Lenalee!"

_Wha?....Good news?_

Lavi released his lips from his wide smile and the mood suddenly turned serious

"Lenalee…I"

Lenalee held her breath

"I know that you're still blaming yourself"

"Eh?" What was he saying? And weirdly she was disappointed

"Stop it; I know you're still blaming yourself about what happened to Chomesuke"

Right. Of course. This was all just about Chomesuke. How nice, Lavi actually cared….but deep deep down inside she was disappointed and poor Lenalee didn't know why.

"It's not your fault, seriously!"

Lenalee sighed, she had heard this hundreds of times before.

"No seriously" Lavi urged "When you last saw Chomesuke she was all frazzled and had all these weird massive bruises right? You remember?"

Lenalee's eyebrows knitted together as she pulled out the memories that were all locked up in the back of her head. The Chomesuke that day...her maple coloured hair was frazzled and in places where flesh was revealed, bruises or scratches bloomed across her pale skin.

"And that proves…?"

"She was abused by her dad"

"Eh?"

"You know, like he hit her and slapped her that kinda thing"

"…but that doesn't change the fact that…"

"Lenalee! The real reason why she committed suicide was because her mother died!"

"Her mother?"

"Yes! Chomesuke's parents were divorced, to Chomeuke her mother was the only person in the whole wide that loved and cared about her, her mother would protect her from her dad, but when she died…"

"Oh….how terrible…" her soft voice filled with honest pity

"So stop blaming yourself ok?"

"……" Lenalee looked up into Lavi's single emerald eye

"Thanks...again Lavi"

He grinned "No problem princess" and patted Lenalee's head, playfully messing up her hair in the process

* * *

The pair remained standing in silence until a gust of wind blew; a blank opened envelope fell out of Lenalee's unzipped bag. Lavi immediately broke the silence as he bent down and grabbed it off the grassy ground but not before letting the rascal within read the letter, curiosity brimming in his eye.

"Lenalee~~~~" he said mischievously

"Yes! I know I know"

The red head continued to read the rest of the short letter

"Lenalee!"

"What now?"

"Why didn't you go! I would've understood~~ Aren't you dying to know who it is?"

"Yeah…but you wanted to…tell me some stuff" Lenlaee mumbled pathetically

"Eh~~ the princess chose me over her little 'secret admirer', I should be honoured" he winked "Anyway, let's go~~"

"Eh? Where?"

"To the library silly, if he really likes you he'd be still waiting for you! Well I would anyway"

"Thanks Lavi, but uh…I don't think you need to come…"

"If you don't let me come with you…uh…I'm not tutoring you anymore!"

Lavi smirked, Lenale glared. It was all thanks to Lavi's weekly tutoring that she got good grades so far,

"Fine" she grumbled

"Yay! Now come one!" he announced cheerfully before grabbing Lenalee's hand and sprinting off

"Lavi! Slow do…" saying that Lenalee's face turned scarlet would be an under statement. Lenlaee felt a little light headed as she could stil feel Lavi's hadn spqueezing hers softly.

_Why am I feeling like this?_

_Lavi's grabbed my wrist hundred's of times before and dragged me around just like he is now!_

_But the wrist is different to the hand_

_Oh what the hell? They're just a few centimetres apart!_

_Stop blushing Lenalee_

_You look like total idiot!_

_If Lavi sees you like this, he might get the wrong idea….._

_I mean I don't even know if he lik-_

She stopped her thoughts abruptly in their tracks. Why the hell did it matter whether Lavi liked her or not? Why did it matter?

"LE-NA-LEE!"

"Gah! What Lavi?"

"What? I've been saying your name ten times already! Where at the library! Are you alright?"

He bent down to look into her face

"You're kinda red…

"Umm..I'm fine…I'll go this way…you go that way" she quickly pushed lavi into a random direction and sprinted off the opposite way.

. Lenalee frowned as disappointment knotted in her heart. Lavi wasn't her secret admirer…so? Why did that matter? She sighed in defeat. The school library wasn't as empty as Lenalee had expected. Students scattered around here and there, silently reading or doing homework. Her aimless wandering brought her to the same little corner where she had found Lavi sleeping under the many brightly coloured cushions. She smiled at the memory.

"Lenalee!" a soft voice called her name

She instantly spun around

"Hi Allen, oh by the way have you seen some suspicious dude that looks like he's waiting for someone…..also he'd been waiting for an hour already"

"Well Lena-

"Oi Beansprout!" an arm locked itself around Allen's neck playfully

"It's Allen!"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Lavi waved it off

"Why are you here Lavi" Allen suddenly said accusingly

"Well ya see, I'm helping little Lenalle find her 'secret admirer', since it's my fault that he might not be here anymore"

"Your fault?" asked Allen all the sudden extremely interested

"Yeah, I asked Lenalee to meet me after school because I had to tell her something important" Lavi reached for Lenalee and ruffled her hair playfully

"He insisted to come help me or else he would stop tutoring me" Lenlaee pouted

"S..She was with you….and you t…tutor Lenalee?" Allen stuttered Lenalee wondered why.

"Yep! Hey you alright beansprout, you're looking a little pale there"

"…I'm fine…well I better get going" he smiled stiffly and waved before spinning around and excited the room hastily

"What's wrong with him?" Lavi asked out loud to no one in particular

Lenalee shrugged in response

"Come on, let's keep looking"

The pair kept looking for another thirty minutes before Lenalee finally gave up and sighed

"He's gone Lavi" she sighed again

For once the stupid rabbit didn't object he was to busy staring out the window

"It looks like it's about to rain" he murmured

"Huh? Really"

"Yep, we better hurry and get back home"

Lenalee nodded in approval

* * *

It had rained hard over night but on the next day it portrayed no evidence of the rainy night before, the sun, perched high in its blue throne continued to spread its joyous radiance across this side of the earth.

It was already the middle of the day, the gang of fifteen, sixteen and eighteen year olds were not in their usual spot in the school, canteen but instead were sitting at wooden tables that was placed under a large tree somewhere behind the art building.

"Allen! Allen~~~, A-L-L-E-N" Lavi shouted annoyingly poking Allen everywhere possible just trying to get some sort of reaction out of the depressed silver haired fifteen year old that had currently face planted his way on the flat rough surface of the table, his shoulders drooped and an depressing aura emitting from him

Allen mumbled something inaudible

"If you're going to say something sit up and say it to our faces moyashi" Kanda growled, disturbed by the depressing aura

"Come on Allen we're your friend's right? You can tell us" Lenalee cut in and encouraged. Allen turned his head revealing a single eye

"You'll laugh at me"

"Oh for god damn sakes~! It's just a bloody test score! Spit it out already!" typical Lavi, always the one getting the good grades even though he really was a stupid ignorant lazy laid back idiot,

Allen seemed to read Lenalee's mind

"That's easy for you to say Lavi, you're always getting good gra- Gah!" he was cut short as he felt the sharp surface of cold metal pressed against his skin at the back of his pale neck

"Just bloody tell us your grade, this atmosphere is depressing and it isn't helping my mood" Kanda threatened coldly

"Umm…Kanda…calm down…no need to over react at…" Lenalee squeaked timidly

"Yeah Yu, deep breath….Holy shit!" Lavi suddenly gasped "Where the hell did you get a katana?"

Kanda glared at him in response, but a smug smile was threatening to show itself

Lavi gulped scribbling down a mental note

_never piss of Yu AGAIN, he's a long haired maniac that somehow has access to weaponry, next time you never know he might be carrying a bloody machine gun on him…_

"Spit it out moyashi" Kanda took on his threatening voice again

"Okay okay….:

Everyone seemed to take a step closer

"I got a D minus for my History test"

And suddenly the atmosphere was filled with booming laughter, particularly from a red head which was currently rolling on the ground clutching his stomach and laughing his head off.

"Come on! You couldn't have possibly got that bad! You studied right?"

Allen nodded hesitantly "I studied really hard…"

Another round of booming laughter erupted out of Lavi's lips

"You got such a bad grade even though you studied!"

Then all of a sudden the laughter ceased.

"You know what Allen?" Lavi announced happily slamming his hand on the table a few inches away from Allen's head.

"…what?" Allen wasn't sure if he wanted to know, Lavi's 'ideas' could be totally wacko sometimes……

"Let's have a study party!"

"..That's not a bad idea I guess…" Allen breathed a sigh

"It can be at Allen's house!"

The said person groaned.

"And let's invite everybody over!"

"I'm not going" Kanda growled, better tell the stupid rabbit now...though he would still drag him along anyway…

"Yeah, whatever Yu~~~~"

The said person's vein popped and a second letter a katana was pressed against Lavi's throat

"Gah! Kanda calm down jeez!

"Don't call me by my first name!"

* * *

Hope enjoyed this chapter!

sorry if you found this chapter kinda boring but I promise i'll make something happen in the next chapter! really!

so until I update again~~

o wat don't forget to REVIEW! Free cookies if you do~~~

bai bai!


	7. The rabbit and the pissed off samurai

Hey~~~ chap 7 is up! I seriously didn't think i would make it this far I thought I was just going write five chapters...anyway

I hope that you find this chapter not asboring as the last chapter~~~~~

anywayz please enjoy ^^

* * *

Lenalee stepped off the bus and onto the concrete footpath; rows and rows of neatly built houses bordered the area

"Are you sure Allen's house is around here Miranda?"

"Yeah, according to the directions Allen gave me his house should just be around that corner there" she pointed somewhere to the west

The pair hadn't walked for long before Lenalee's ringtone interrupted their conversation

"Hello?"

"Lenalee! Are you nearly here yet?"

"Lavi?"

"Yep"

"Yeah, number 37 right? I can see it right now"

Lenalee exchanged a few more words with lavi before she hung up.

Lenalee hadn't even knocked yet before the front door was opened by none other then Allen

"Hi Lenalee, Miranda"

"Hi Allen" both girls said in unison as they entered the house slipping off their shoes before stepping onto the soft carpet. Allen guided them down a short hallway decorated with a few dull paintings and into what she guessed to be the living room, where Lavi already sat slouched on the comfortable looking couch, a cushion on his lap, a few scattered randomly around his legs and the rest on the floor.

"Finally!" Lavi beamed as he saw the pair enter

"These two are not entertaining at all" he said pointing a finger towards a pissed off Kanda sitting stiffly on a nearby armchair then to a nervous looking Allen

"I though you weren't coming Kanda" Miranda asked boldly

The Japanese male only grunted before returning to his mute state

"Yeah, I dragged him out" Lavi grinned

"Literally" Kanda growled in response

Lavi nodded in agreement

"Yep! I knocked for ages and nobody answered so I climbed through the window"

Lenalee giggled at the thought along with Miranda.

"Anyway should we begin helping Allen study?" Lenalee asked as she saw that lavi was still lying on the couch comfortably

"Yeah, you guys do that I need to catch up on some shut eye" Lavi yawned and slid down deeper into the couch

"And you were so energetic this morning" Kanda commented slightly irritated

Lenalee shrugged before Allen gestured her to the little coffee table in front of the couch that Lavi was sleeping on. She noted that his text books and exercises books were already sprawled across the table. The threesome sat on the carpeted floor, Lenalee and Allen leaning their backs on the couch, where Lavi was sleeping soundly behind them, Miranda sitting quietly across them and Kanda observing silently form his armchair. Soon only the voice of Mainly Lenalee but sometime Miranda too guiding Allen in his studies was heard, along with Kanda's grunts whenever he noted that something was wrong otherwise he stayed silent. An hour flew by before everyone nearly got a heart attack as Lavi suddenly jerked up and popped his heads between Allen and Lenalee

"Yo"

"Lavi!"

"Hehe, you should've seen all of your faces!" Lavi beamed before frowning

"Well except for Kanda….he didn't do anything, anyway let's watch a movie! What movies do you have Allen?"

"Ummm, but a thought this was a study-"  
"Party! A study _party. _Besides Lenalee already helped you for ages already!"

"Fine" Allen mumbled before marching across the room to where the television sat on top of a set of small cupboards. Allen instinctively crouched down and flung open both doors revealing a small collection of movies. He picked out a few that he thought the gang would be interested in before walking back and dropping the pile onto the already messy coffee table.

"Let's see" Lavi murmured and crouched down so he could have a closer look

"Let's watch this" Lenalee said pointing at one of the discs

"Seriously do girls only watch romance?" Lavi complained

"What? They're good, what do you want watch then!"

Lavi's hand floated in midair for a few seconds before he picked up a disc and waved it in Lenalee's face.

"Horror?"

"Yep"

Lenalee groaned

"Well you obviously don't want to watch it, what about you Yu?"

"Whatever, it's better than watching romance at least" Kanda responded

"Two against one, we're watching horror"

"Aw come on…Miranda doesn't want to watch horror right?"

Miranda responded with a firm nod

"Two against two Lavi"

Than everyone in turned their heads in unison to face Allen

"Come on Allen, your vote decides all" Lavi pressured him

* * *

Lenalee sat there comfortably on couch wedged between Lavi and Allen. The television blinked to life and slow classical song played as a old English house came into view.

Lavi didn't why Allen chose to watch Romance but he did know that it had only been a few minute since the movie had started but he was already bored. Sleep tugged at his eyelids once again

* * *

Lenalee dabbed her eyes with a tissue that Allen had kindly passed to her.

"Aw come on tell him. Tell him!" she urged the character in the television screen as if she could hear her. Allen smiled beside her.

"Come o-" she didn't finish her sentence as she felt a sudden weight on her shoulder

"Lavi" she whispered, trying to get the red head to wake up. The red head really couldn't stand romance movies after all as he was already fast asleep his head leaning against Lenalee's shoulder. She was about to jab him in the ribs her hand already raised before she caught sight of his peaceful face. The same expression as when he was sleeping in the garden after school. Lenalee just couldn't bear to wake him up. She could feel his breath on her neck. Her half raised hand slowly retreated back to her lap, still aware of Lavi's sleeping figure. For the rest of the movie Lenalee couldn't pay attention to the story being played at on the screen, every time she drifted off into the story she was brought back as she felt Lavi's breath on her bare neck. Soon like every movie it ended, the credits slowly scrolling up the screen and a merry song playing, and everybody began to shift around stiff from sitting down for an hour an a half.

"Lavi!" Lenalee whispered reluctantly softly nudging the snoozing redhead.

After a few more nudges Lavi still refused to wake. Lenalee began to get irritated and resorted to poking since she found that annoying herself. She poked him hard in the ribs, the red head stirred but refused to wake, Lenalee started poking him all over the place, and soon she knew that the red head was playing with her.

She poked his face

His eyelid blinked open

"Oh…umm….sorry" Lenalee apologized, not knowing if he was either disturbed by her touching his face or it hurt or even both

"Nah. It's alright; your hand was just really cold"

An awkward silence elapsed over the pair before Kanda grunted and slid out of his armchair causing Lavi to glance over

"Oi Yu, where are you going?"

"Home" he stated simply.

He was already half way down the hall before he felt a small tug and his long black hair fell loose, he immediately spun around, eyes burning

"It's way to early to go back home, after all you're just gonna sit around and meditate" Lavi said waving Kanda's hair tie in the air

"…."

"ummm…Yu?..."

"….."

"Say something damn it….you're freaking me out"

The aura surrounding Kanda abruptly changed, Lavi immediately took the hint and sprinted off back the way he came, laughing hysterically attracting puzzled glances from Allen, Miranda and Lenalee as he sprinted into the room

"You bloody rabbit" Kanda growled as he too entered the room, his hair swishing across his back and everyone understood and backed away.

"Calm down Yu" Lavi said between chuckles as he jumped over the couch, Kanda circling around

"Cra…God promotes peace…not violence" Lavi tried to encourage as he jumped over the couch again as Kanda reached the other side, Lavi in response grabbed a few cushions and threw them at Kanda playfully still laughing before sprinting to the far side of the room and crawled under the large dining table and out the other side throwing another cushion at his attacker. Kanda continued forward bemused as multiple cushions smacked him softly in the face. Making him even more pissed off. Curse the damn rabbit's good aim. Lenalee giggled at the childish scene playing before her.

Lavi had sprinted off again jumping over the couch as he gasped in shock as Kanda grabbed his ankle making him do a half flip before landing on the ground with a loud thump. Lenalee was afraid that he had hurt himself but all worry was washed away as another wave of hysteric laughter exploded out of the redhead's lips. Kanda seized the opportunity to grab his hair tie out of the idiotic rabbit's hand but failed as Lavi's reflexes were as fast as his. Soon Lavi's leg was pushing against Kanda's chest trying to push him away as Kanda kept trying to grab the hair tie but Lavi kept waving it around just out of the Japanese male's reach in a untraceable pattern, all the time Lavi's booming laughter filled the room. Lavi soon began to get tired so he swung the hair tie around his left thumb and brought it back with his other hand and released as you would with a rubber band sending it flying across the room.

Kanda looked over his shoulder following the course of his hair tie, Lavi saw that he was distracted and flung himself up and jumped back over the couch and sprinted off again bending down to swipe up Kanda's hair tie Kanda's head immediately spun around

"Looking for this?" Lavi teased waving the hair tie, he was about to sprint off again before a fist came down and thumped him playfully on the head.

"Oi, what the hell Lenalee" he complained as Lenalee grabbed the hair tie out of his hand

"Just give it back to him already; it's about time we all went home anyway"

"Aw come on"

"It's already five and Komui is going to crack it"

Lavi sighed. Kanda grabbed his hair tie off Lenalee and proceeded to tie up his hair, his eagle eyes not leaving Lavi for a second

"Jeez, you don't need to keep staring at me Yu!"

"Che" and he exited the room. A few seconds passed before a distant click was heard signalling that Kanda had left the house.

"Wel, I should be going too then…" Miranda said politely.

"Yeah, we're going too Allen"

"We're" Lavi questioned

"Yes, because you're leaving too"

"Aw come on! You don't mid if I stay right Allen?"

Allen hesitates for a second "Wel-"

"You're too nice Allen, come on Lavi" and she dragged him out by his ear, Lavi complaining all the way down the hallway and out the door.

* * *

There! Did you like it! Hope you did~!

I'll try to update as soon as possible so please...ummmm...be patient? Oh yeah...don't forget to review! I'll really appreciate it XD

Till next time ^^~~~~~~~~~~


	8. That stupid stupid jacket

Here is chapter eight! (Finally!)

Hope you ejoy this chapter as well!

Yeah...I have nothing else to say...so I'm just going to fill the space with...

...

...anyway ENJOY~~~~~...XD

* * *

It was as if this was an echo of that night, when Lavi offered to walk Lenalee home, …except that the sky had not yet darkened completely. The pair walked in a non-awkward silence save for Lavi's merry humming, his posture carefree with his hands behind his head. At first Lenalee ignored it, but soon the droplets of water began pouring down heavily, Lenalee was quick to scramble through her bag for her miniature foldable umbrella, but groaned as she realized that her bag was empty except for her phone, wallet and other personal items. The cold rain continued to pelt against her until it suddenly seized in a small patch just above her. She glanced to see dark blue fabric.

"Hold it damn" Lavi urged

"A rain coat?"

"What? It's better than nothing"

"No, that's not what I meant! Do you seriously carry a raincoat everywhere with you?"

"Yeah, I guess…it fills up my bag so it doesn't look so empty" he grinned even though he was getting soaked as the rain pelted against him, his normally fiery red hair became dull with a few strands plastered against his face.

"You're getting soaked; take the coat it's yours anyway"

The red head rolled his eyes.

"Just take it Lenalee"

"You'll get sick"

"No need to worry! I haven't been sick once since I was six"

Lenalee couldn't tell if he was lying just to get her to keep the coat or if it was true. Anyhow she ignored Lavi's smug statement and threw the rain coat over his head and stepped away onto the side of the empty road playfully.

"Lenalee! Serious- watch your step!"

Too late and suddenly Lenalee plunged downwards, her body thudding onto the slippery concrete ground

"Wow, you alright?"

"Do I look alright, I have a damn leg stuck in a drain" Lenalee said sarcastically

"Kay kay I get it" and Lavi stood up from his crouch and gently pulled Lenalee out sitting her on the just as wet footpath. He crouched down beside her and inspected her leg. The rough concrete road had done their job well and her pale leg was covered in small gashes, bright red blood dripping out of the wounds, it certainly didn't help with the rain pelted against the bloody gashes making them hurt more.

"Well, we need to get those gashes cleaned and bandaged up as fast as possible"

"I'm not sure about the fast bit" Lenalee grumbled as she slowly trued to stand up, causing blood to gush out from her wounds and trickle down her leg

"You are so not walking" Lavi tutted

'How else do you expect me to move myself" Lenalee fired back only to regret it

"No"

"Aw come on" Lavi urged his back facing her, his head looking over his shoulders and his arms gesturing Lenalee to climb onto his back for a piggyback.

"No"

"Please!"

"No!"

"You have two choices, climb onto my back this second or I'm gonna to carry you bridal style" Lavi said sternly

Lenalee shivered as she remembered the last time Lavi had carried her when she was injured. She sighed and climbed onto his back though it was difficult with her bad leg. The duo was soaked, as you would've expected from sitting and standing in the pouring rain for so long. Lenalee was shivering, her teeth chattering together.

Only Lavi's footsteps were heard as he made his way along the footpath. Lenalee began to get tired, her eyelids drooping down now and then. The ruthless wind continued to batter against her, and by instinct she snuggled closer to Lavi, resting the side other face into the arch of Lavi's back, her arms tightening themselves around his neck, but not tight enough to choke him.

"You're warm" Lenalee murmured, at the brink of sleep, her eyelids half closed

Lavi chuckled in response, and silence reigned over them, only the peaceful pitter patter of the rain was heard. Life could've never seemed so peaceful than ever, and Lenalee wished that it would remain like this forever….

* * *

Lavi smiled as he realized the little princess that he was carrying was fast asleep.

Lenalee's eyelids fluttered open to see the familiar pale white ceiling of her house. She frowned, how did she end up here?

"So sleeping beauty finally decide to wake up" a cheery voice said

"Huh?" she sat up to see Lavi lying on the couch diagonally to her. His black bandanna around his neck and his fiery wet red locks falling across his face, Lenalee sat up slowly, then realized that her right leg was covered with band aids

"Hope you don't mind, I took the liberty to look up your skirt while I was cleaning up your leg" he joked

"Yeah, whatever….You're soaked" Lenalee frowned

He chuckled before rolling his eyes "I'm not that wet, my hair was already drying" he said, than he shook his head side to side like a dog would sending water droplets all over the place

"Lavi! Stop, you're getting me wet…wait a moment, I'll be right back"

Lavi followed her with his eyes up to when she disappeared up the stairs. He didn't have to wait long as Lenalee came down again with a small light blue towel

"Sit still" she ordered and the redhead obeyed, then Lenalee's motherly instincts took over. She gently rubbed Lavi's fiery red hair with the soft towel, massaging his head, and Lavi took the liberty to close his eyes and enjoy the moment, a hint of red showing on his cheeks, otherwise he looked unaffected. While Lenalee was burning inside, what the hell was she doing? It was a split second decision and her motherly instincts took over and now she was drying his hair.

Lavi's red hair was soft and…maybe fluffy… like cats fur….Now what the hell was she thinking here she was a failure in English but now she was making similes, here English teacher would be thrilled.

She watched Lavi's peaceful face, with his eyes closed he looked like he was asleep but it was made clear that he wasn't with his periodic twitches of his fingers.

She smelt nice. Simple as that, Lavi thought. She smelt like lavenders…or was it roses…or both? Her gentle movements felt nice on his head, her hands spreading her sweet smelling scent.

"You smell nice" Lavi murmured indulged in his little daydream.

Lenalee blushes, before letting out a chuckle

"When the hell did you turn into a dog Lavi"

Lavi opened one eye

"Oi, that was mean" he pouted playfully before his lips stretched into a wide grin.

"Anyway, thanks Lenalee" he proceeded to sit up causing the towel to fall onto his lap, before he picked it up and handed it over to Lenalee

"How long until your brother comes home?"

"Umm…." Lenalee paused to glance up at the clock hanging idly on the pale walls

"In around half an hour"

"I should get going then" Lavi said with a sigh as he heaved himself of the couch and made his way to the front door.

His hand was already around the doorknob before Lenalee stopped him

"Are you just going to walk out there?"

"Uhhh…..Yeah….?"

"It's pouring for Gods sakes!"

"…..so?"

"You'll get soaked!"

"I already am"

Lenalee rolled her eyes "Wait here" and she disappeared behind a wall before reappearing a few minutes later with an umbrella clutched in her hand

"Here" she said handing it over to Lavi "Take this, you can give it back to me at school on Monday"

"Well, if you say so, thanks Lenalee!"

* * *

The next morning Lenalee peered into the kitchen cupboards, she frowned. Their snack supply was low, if it ran out Komui would throw a tantrum. She shook her head in mock disappointment. _Brothers!_ Lenalee closed the cupboard doors, went up the stairs, and in a matter of minutes she was out the door.

She scanned the snack aisle of the supermarket, occasionally stuffing a packet of chips or chocolates into the shopping basket. She reached for a packet snakes, just as a another pale hand reached out for it too

"Sorry, you can have it" Lenalee said politely on instinct

"No it's alright, you ca- Lenalee?"

"Huh?" She glanced up

"Allen! Hi, how are you?" she looked down at the shopping basket hanging from his arm, stuffed full with snacks "Are you going to eat all that by yourself?"

"Haha, I guess, but most of it is for Lavi"

"Lavi?"

"Yep, right now he's lying sick in bed"

"Serves him right" Lenalee mumbled

"Did you say something?"

"Nope…Are you going to his place right now?"

"Yeah"

She though fro a moment "Can I come?"

"Uhh…yeah, if you want"

* * *

"It's nothing, just the flu he said" Allen reassured as the pair walked down a path leading to Lavi's house

"So much for him saying that he hasn't gotten sick since he was six"

"Huh?"

"He told me that he hasn't gotten sick since he was sick, I wonder if he was lying just so I would take the stupid jacket….that stupid stupid jacket" she glanced at her bandaged leg and muttered once more "That stupid jacket"

"Lenalee are you alright?"

"Right, I'm sorry, yeah Lavi walked me home last night, then it started pouring, and then Lavi gave me his jacket and I didn't want it…then I fell into a drain"

One of Allen's eyebrows perked up at the last bit "Ok…."

"Yeah I know, it's kind of weird" Lenalee shrugged "Look we're here" She pointed to the familiar one story house and sprinted up to the front door. She knocked once, twice then waited. No response. She frowned and knocked again. No response.

"Maybe he's sleeping" Allen suggested as he caught up

Lenalee frowned; it was likely since the rabbit loved his sleep

"How do we get in then?"

"We use the keys"

"But we don't have Lavi's hous-" a small jangle rang next to her ears

"Where the-"

"I stole them" Allen replied grinning mischievously

"When?"

"Oh months ago"

"Months? Wouldn't Lavi have realized by now"

"I was thinking that too…but apparently not, anyway let's get ourselves into this place" and Allen fitted the key into the keyhole, with a click the door swung open.

"I'll put this stuff into the kitchen you go up and check on Lavi, his room i-"

"It's alright, I've been here before Allen" She didn't hear his response as she was already walking down the hallway. She stopped in front of his door, and knocked timidly. No response. She knocked again, harder this time. Was that a quiet groan she heard? She pushed open the door. The curtains were closed making the room dim except for the thin rays of light that came through from under the door and the slits in the curtains. Lenalee picked her way carefully through the book strewn floor to the single bed pushed against the far wall. How many books does that rabbit read anyway?

"Lavi?"

A groan.

Lavi's figure was curled into a ball on the bed; his long abandoned blanket on the floor, his arm covered his eyes,

"Lavi?" She removed his arm from on top of his face. An emerald eye flicked open in response wearily "Lenalee?" he croaked

"What the hell? I thought you just had the flu" Lenalee lectured him before placing her hand on his forehead. It was burning.

"You have a fever damn; you should've just taken that stupid jacket….that stupid stupid jacket"

She heard Lavi chuckle

"You shouldn't be so happy Lavi, any minute now, your brain is going to get fried"

"Whatever Lenalee" he rolled his eyes

Her expression turned serious "No seriously, you're burning"

"Whatever…anyway why you are here? I thought I just told Allen to come"

"I bumped into him at the shops and he told me you were sick so…I just wanted to rub it in your face" she smiled

"Your mean"

"Do I look like I care" Lenalee replied playfully

"Nope"

"Glad to know that you understand"

"Shut up" Lavi said playfully and rolled onto his side, his back facing Lenalee

"Jeez, you're supposed to maintain eye contact during a conversation"

"I said shut up!"

"Manners"

* * *

Chapter end!

Hope you liked it!

Don't forget to review!

Until next time with chapter 9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!


	9. You wanna Tussle?

Omg, I'm so pissed! My computer has been playing up lately so I have to use my Mum's computer but she always needs to use it to so I'm sorry if I took a while to update...actually I'm not even sure if it was that long comparing to my other updates...(a few weeks? O.o)

ANyway I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry if you think that this chapter is kind of short.

* * *

"This is just ridiculous"

"How so Lenalee?" Allen asked leaning back on his chair, carefully placed between the book strewn floors of Lavi's bedroom.

"How did this turn out into a social gathering?" Lenalee sighed

"Who gives a damn, the more the merrier!" Lavi said cheerfully, shifting his position on the bed

"Merrier my foot Lavi, any minute now you're brain is going to get fried" Lenalee tutted

"You already used that one before"

"And hopefully you'll shut up forever baka usagi" Kanda mumbled from his little emo corner in the far side of the room. His legs crossed and eye's closed, simply meditating.

"Would somebody mind telling me why Yu is here?"

"**Kanda**"

Lavi rolled his eyes "Do I look like a care?"

"Che"

"So are you going to answer my question or not Yu?"

"….."

"Jesus! Oh wait…you're not religious….whatever just say something damn!"

Lenalee rolled her eyes "That wasn't funny at all Lavi"

"Whatever"

"He got kicked out of the house…apparently" Allen cut in

"Baka moyashi"

"It's **Allen**!"

"Che" and the pair turned away from each other, but not before sending daggers in the opposite person's direction.

"Kicked out?" Lavi asked

"By his mum" Allen suppressed a giggle

"Seriously?" Lavi grinned

"Yep"

"Seriously Yu?" Lavi chuckled

"Don't you dare laugh" Kanda threatened

"Did you bring your katana today?"

"…."

"Ok…" Lavi inspected him "I'll take that as a no" then he threw his head backward and booming laughter filled the room, before he started coughing violently

"Serves you right" Kanda mumbled a sly smile on his face

Lavi yawned in response, and buried himself under his cosy looking blanket, but Lenalee pulled it of him

"Oi what the hell! I'm freezing!"

"And your brain is about to get fried"

"But!"

If you don't want permanent brain damage you are going to listen to me"

"Are you even a girl Lenalee?"

"What did you say!"

"Nothing"

"That's what I thought"

Lavi let out a chuckle

"I still can't believe that Kanda got kicked out of his house…..by his mum"

"Che" and Kanda threw a glare at Lavi

But he just yawned in response

"We should leave Lavi so he can sleep"

"Fine by me" Kanda agreed, coming out of his meditating position

"Take your medication first" Lenalee told Lavi, picking up a stale glass of water and a tablet off the desk next to the bed. She dropped the single tablet into his cupped hand and handed him the glass of water. In one gulp he washed the tablet down then he snuggled back under the blanket, making it cover his entire body up to his nose before Lenalee yanked it down below his shoulders. Lavi grunted and Lenalee ignored him, then the threesome excited the room.

* * *

Almost immediately, Kanda planted himself in his own little emo corner once he reached the living room. Allen took the liberty to enter the kitchen and scramble through the snacks that he had bought earlier today. Lenalee giggled, Allen's ability to eat so much and not gain any weight never failed to amaze her. Seconds later she heard a fridge door open, a clinking of cans, a fridge door closing, the hissing sound you would get from opening a can, a pop as if a packet of food was being opened, then finally footsteps.

"Lemonade?" Allen asked Lenalee as he entered the room once again, each hand clutching a soft drink can and three packets of chips wedged between his ribs and elbow. Allen took another step forward before he gasped as he felt the soft fluffy cushion under his foot begin to give way and slip backwards, causing him to fall forward. Luckily for Lenalee she watched the drama unfold and knew exactly what was going to happen next so she quickly scrambled away to the left just as Allen face planted into the couch. Though Lenalee wasn't able to escape all the damage, the forces of gravity pulled lemonade out of its can and happily dumped it onto Lenalee's shirt.

"Jesus! I'm so sorry Lenalee" Allen gasped after he had recovered his face from the couch

"It's alright Allen…not your fault…I'll be right back" Lenalee said and slipped off the couch, down the hallway and into the bathroom where the door clicked shut as she locked it. After wasting some paper little Lenalee finally realized it was pointless trying to wipe away the lemonade, but being Lenalee she thought positively _at least it's not coke or else there would've been a massive…and extremely noticeable stain. _

Lenalee sighed, and then a glint caught her eye. She took a closer look.

Earrings. What in the world, then something clicked in her mind.

Lavi's earrings, as she recalled flashes of him in her mind, always with a pair of rather catchy earrings. She scanned over the collection. Some were just colourful bright balls but others were pretty fancy. She smiled as she saw when one shaped like an electric guitar coloured with bands of white, red and black, she saw another one shaped like a skull and frowned. Lavi had never seemed to her as the gothic type….he was just…..just **way** too happy. Along with his fancy earring collection, there was also another pile of other male accessories such as necklaces and bracelets. Lenalee giggled, she never knew that Lavi was such a 'pretty boy' himself.

After a few more minutes of wasted effort trying to clean her shirt Lenalee finally exited the bathroom and entered the not so cosy living room, Kanda and Allen were in the middle of throwing glares at each other, an extremely dark aura surrounding the agitated pair. Lenalee was convinced that they were going to break into a full on fight but luckily Allen noticed Lenalee's presence as she entered the room (Kanda probably knew too but he realized that he really didn't give a damn)

"Hey, I'm really sorry about your shirt" Allen said guiltily scratching his head

"It's alright, really, so stop apologizing"

"Right, I'm sorry"

"!"

"Gah! Right! So-"

"You heard the woman moyashi" Kanda growled "So shut up!"

"Why should I listen to you bakanda!"

"Unless you want me to cut off every inch of your hair and sell it to some old geezers you will listen to me!"

"Wouldn't it be smarter to sell black hair? *sigh*you'll always be so dumb Kanda"

"You want a fight?"

"Bring. It .on"

Both agitated males stood up, their eyes locked together, not leaving each other's for a single second. For once Lenalee couldn't be stuffed stopping them so she simply just retreated out of the room, a tense atmosphere slowly building up, Lenalee wandered down the dim hall until she ended up in front of Lavi's bedroom door, wondering if she should enter.

She was about to turn back but suddenly a crash followed by a few muffled thumbs echoed from the living room and Lenalee worried about her personal safety if she went back in there. Her worried were confirmed as she heard Kanda yell

"Why you baka moyashi! You'll pay for that!"

Lenalee sighed and carefully twisted the doorknob and as quietly as possible, opened the door and entered the dim room.

She just stood there for a while, taking in the atmosphere. All was quiet, except for her breathing and another distant intake of air. She could see Lavi's figureas a lump under his blanket. The lump coughed. Once, twice then finally broke into a coughing fit.

"Lavi?"

The lump seemed to try and pause for a moment but

the itch in his throat over powered him and Lavi started coughing again.

"Lavi? You alright?"

Lenalee went up to his bedside and boldly placed her hand on his forehead. It was burning, hotter than before; the red head suddenly went into another round of hysteric coughing before going back to normal a few seconds later

"What the hell Lavi? You were getting better like half an hour ago, and now…you're getting worse!"

"Your hand feels nice" Lavi murmured dumbly seemingly still half asleep, a smile tugging at his chapped lips, he placed a burning hand on top of hers

Lenalee's cheeks burned…nearly as hot as Lavi's forehead. Her heart fluttered unevenly, but all the while a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Lavi…"

A snore was her response, she giggled. She looked upon his sleeping face. It portrayed a completely innocent face, free of any problems, a smile also tugged at his chapped lips. Lenalee carefully removed her hand form under his and exited the room. Audible thumps echoed from the living room, Lenalee sighed and entered. It was a total mess. Pillows scattered across the room, chairs over turned but what was most hilarious was the rowdy looking apir wrestling each other. A foot was mashed into the side of Kanda's agitated face while Allen had a fist in his to make up for it. Both males instantly looked up as Lenalee entered. They knew something was up as she didn't utter a word, crossed the room, into the kitchen. She reappeared a few minutes later with a wet cloth in hand.

Lenalee entered Lavi's room once again, his snoring echoing off the walls. She was careful not to wake him as she carefully placed the wet cloth on to his burning forehead. She smiled satisfied, and exited the room again. Both Kanda and Allen were still in the exact same position when Lenalee entered the room. They both knew something was going to happen. To them.

Mute seconds dragged into minutes as Lenalee took her time to scan over the destruction caused to the room. Kanda's temper was beginning to build up again. If the woman was going to say something she'd better say it soon….Allen's foot really stank…..and Kanda didn't really like in his damn face.

"Get your foot out of my face Moyashi" Kanda growled agitated

"Get your fist out of mine first" Allen growled back,

Kanda's fist was strangely extremely hard compared to the ordinary human, especially his damn knuckles, thought Allen painfully.

At last Lenalee made a move. She breathed in along full of air, stood there for a few more seconds before finally yelling

"WHATTHEHELLDIDYOUTWODOTOLAVI'SHOUSE?"

"What?" both males questioned in unison unable to understand Lenalee's choice of clumped up words

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO TO LAVI'S HOUSE?"

"Are you alright Lenalee?" Allen asked shakily

* * *

There's chapter 9!

I'm really x10 sorry if you though that this chapter was boring! There wasn't much fluff too...I suck at making up fluff...so I'm sorry

PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *sob*

Okay take a deep breath!

ANyway until next time and don't forget to review! Free cookies to ALL! XD


	10. The invitation

sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for the extremely long wait! I am currently on a uhealthy obsession over the korean drama 'You're beautiful' (WATCH IT DAMN! and + jeremy is cute as :P)

yeah...that's what drama's does to me...hehehehehehehe

anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"What the hell?" a bleary eyed Lavi asked as he entered his living room…which he did not recognise at all.

"What's wrong Lavi" Lenalee asked, sipping a cup of tea on the tidy little couch with her legs crossed comfortably

"Why is the living room…so…so …clean?" Lavi exclaimed gesturing towards the swept floor and neatly placed cushions

"And what in the bloody hell are Yu and Moyashi doing cleaning the damn room?" Lavi finally exclaimed again as he saw a rather agitated Kanda with a broom in hand and Allen wiping the windows.

"It's **Kanda**"

"It's **Allen**"

"Whatever"

Lenalee giggled, Lavi turned to face Lenalee

"So…Did you…them…clean?" Lavi asked attempting unsuccessfully to use proper English and grammar.

Lenalee only nodded in response and continued to sip her steaming cup of tea.

"Lenalee?" Lavi said suddenly, a grin latched onto his jubilant face

"Hmmmm?"

".Awesome"

"I know" Lenalee looked up smiling smugly

"This is sweet and all but can I stop now?" Allen asked innocently "My arm is starting to numb"

"As to be expected of those stick like arms Moyashi" Kanda insulted from the other side of the room

"Hey! That was mean Bakanda!"

"That was the point"

Lavi suppressed a chuckle, the daily sessions of bickering between the two never seized to amuse him.

"You're asking for it!"

"What? Your little twigs for limbs? Don't make me laugh"

"Yu? Laugh? Sorry to break it to ya...but that's kinda impossible "

"**Kanda**"

"Do I look like I care? "

"People!"

All heads turned to face Lenalee who had got off the couch and had her hands on hips

"Stop bickering like three year olds! Kanda, Allen don't you two dare start a fight or you both are going to have to clean up this room again!"

"You sound like my mother" Kanda muttered under his breath

"What did you say!"

"I would agree with Yu but I kinda don't have a mum"

"You do realize that you just insulted yourself right Lavi?"

The said person just shrugged innocently in response.

"Back to the point…can I seriously stop now?"

* * *

A hand slamming onto the wooden desk in front of her sent a jolt through Lenalee

"Lavi? You're all better!"

"You bet" he flashed her a grin

"Is there something you wanted to tell us….." Miranda trailed off shyly

"Yep! Oi you two stop bickering like a married couple and get your butts over here too" Lavi called out earning him glares from both Kanda and Allen

"Okay take a look!"

"At your hand?" Lenalee questioned

Lavi rolled his eyes

"No, the paper under my hand"

"Oh" Lenalee mumbled feeling really stupid

"A masquerade ball?" Miranda asked curiously

"We seniors" Lavi began gesturing towards himself and Kanda "Are having a masquerade ball-"

"And that involves us because?" Allen cut in

"Let me finish! Geez!"

"Okay okay…I'm sorry" Allen muttered

"No need to get all depressed Allen…anyway and those participating are allowed to invite two students either out of school or in lower year levels so…."

"You want us to go!"

"Bingo"

"Oh my god! This going to be so exciting! Thanks Lavi!" Lenalee in all her excitement paused for a moment "I would hug you but there's a desk in the way"

* * *

"This is going to be so fun!"

Miranda smiled in response at her friend's enthusiasm.

"I've never ever been to a masquerade ball before! Ooh! This one looks fancy enough" Lenalee said stopping abruptly, stroking the smooth violet fabric between her slender fingers. It was a strapless dress that seemed that would reach a little past her knees. The smooth fabric was smooth and neat until it reached the waist where it was covered in cute ruffles along with shiny sequence dotting here and there to create some sort of floral pattern.

"I think this one will look good on you too Lenalee!" she heard Miranda comment and studied the dress clutched in her friend's hands. It was much grander than the purple one. It was a black velvety sort of dress. That seemed to reach down past ankles. It had thick floral black straps that slid down and stopped to rest at the shoulders. The rest of the dress was plain black with a few fancy shiny clips that helped the dress fold back into itself creating artistic creases in the dress.

"Wow, thanks Miranda…now enough me and more you" she exclaimed before tugging her friend away down another aisle.

"Oooh, how about this one"

"Uhhh, maybe not, much to fancy"

"Awww! Come on I think the puffy sleeves are kind of cute!"

Miranda just rolled her eyes.

"How about this one then!"

"Too bright"

"This one?"

"That one looks nice but…."

"But?"

"It's much to revealing"

"Miranda! It's just as revealing as my dresses!"

"Fine, I'll keep that one in mind"

After what seemed like forever the pair finally found a couple of fancy dresses that they found eye catching and rushed into the dressing rooms. Lenalee giggled. She felt like a princess as she twirled around yet again in front of the full length mirror, wearing the purple dress that she had picked first. Out of all the pretty dresses she was most attracted to this one. She spun around again and smiled. A ruffle of fabric caught her attention and she turned around to see her friend, hiding behind the dressing room door.

"Come on Miranda!"

"But…"

Lenalee sighed and proceeded to drag her friend out from behind the door.

"You look wonderful!"

"Are you sure?..."

"Yes!" Lenalee praised her friend as she twirled hesitantly in front of the mirror in a gorgeous long strapless black dress that was smooth until it reached the waist and proceeded to fold into itself creating layers and volume in the elegant dress.

"We'll be having these two dresses thanks" Lenalee said politely to the sale assistant while also handing her the two beautiful dresses after they had changed back to their casual clothes.

"Wasn't that fun Miranda?"

"Yeah, I loved trying on all those pretty dresses…though some were a little too fancy…"

"I suppose your right…" Lenalee responded not really paying attention then she flashed her friend a excited grin

"Now let's go mask shopping!"

Miranda just smiled and sighed.

* * *

"Are you going to like deck out in those fancy clothes Yu, Allen?"

"Well, duh, it's a masquerade ball after all" Allen responded

Kanda grunted in agreement

Lavi sighed "Can't I just wear jeans?"

Allen gave his friend a look

"Like really expensive jeans?"

Allen sighed "I'm not even going to answer that"

Lavi mumbled something rather unintelligent as he followed behind his two friends as they walked past racks, shelves and more racks of fancy clothes. Classical music played in the background as the threesome cruised down the aisles. Lavi stuffed his hands down more into the pockets of his faded jeans.

"What the hell?" Allen heard Lavi mutter

"What's wrong Lavi?"

"Do people seriously wear these to balls?" Lavi asked stifling a laugh as he pulled out a pair of extremely sharp stripy pants coloured in boring blue and puke green

Allen just shrugged grinning "Well the point of a masquerade ball is to stand out"

Lavi stood up on tip toes and looked around

"I'll be over there if you need me" Lavi called out to Allen pointing to a section of the store which seemed less fancy and he quickly scampered over. Kanda thought for a few seconds before also walking after his redheaded friend, which surprised Allen as the pair usually never agreed on the same thing.

"Well what do you know, I look like a….a…what do I look like Yu?" Lavi asked standing awkwardly in front of a full length mirror in a plain scruffy black shirt and a tight vest donned over, neon yellow stripes crossing over the black fabric, along with pair of plain dark red pants.

"You look like rabbit"

Lavi paused to look at his agitated friend who was rather glaring than just looking out his own reflection in an outfit that looked like it came straight out of the 18th century. An elegant dark blue waistcoat, a black vest inside covering a plain white shirt with cravat wrapped around the collar, along with again dark blue pants.

"Funny Yu" he said sarcastically

"**Kanda**"

"Whatever"

"Che"

Lavi rolled his eyes before looking back at his reflection before reaching to tug at his shirt collar

"You know what Yu-"

"I don't want to know"

"You're so mean Yu~~ "

Kanda just growled in response

"Stuff these buttons I'll rip them off later"

* * *

The sky was a swirl of orange and pink as Lenalee arrived at her house. She peered into her tiny letterbox to find a cream colored envelope.

"Nii san?" Lenalee called out as she switched on the lights of the living as she entered the house checking if her brother was home.

Silence answered her call.

"He must be working late" she sighed before placing the day's spoils against the wall and bounced onto the soft couch with the cream colored envelope in hand.

_Lenalee_

It had written fancily on the front of the envelope. Curious she opened it and slipped out the thin piece of paper and started to read.

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooh... yep my really bad cliff hanger...anyway the holiday is here guys! (In australia anyway) excpet on going on holiday (YAY! NEW ZEALAND! SKIING!) but I'll try my very best to update...

don't forget to leave a review and check out 'You're beautiful' (DUDE IT'S REALLY REALLY GOOD!)

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD


	11. Marshmallow Madness

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! MY dancce EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER! o and sorry sorry sorry sorrysorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorr for the extremely long wait!

But since you guys have been waiting for so long I decided to **make this chapter extra long!**8 pages! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

I tried to add alot of fluff but...I kind of suck at writing fluff...but i still hope you enjoy it!

so...

ENJOY~~~~~~

* * *

"Pleaaase!"

"No: Lenalee yawned into her mobile. While scooping another spoonful of vanilla ice-cream into her mouth

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"No Lavi, it's the holidays already and we're going to see each other at the masquerade ball anyway"

"That's right, it's the holidays! We should be out there having fun not cooping ourselves in the house" there was a sudden pause "And stop stuffing your self with ice-cream, I wouldn't want our cute little Lenalee to transform into a pot-bellied pig"

"How did you know I was eating ice-cream?"

"Because I'm God"

"Yeah right"

"So are you coming?"

"Yeah, I guess" Lenalee sighed; she was hoping to just lounge around the house and settle into the holiday mood but no. So anyway that was how Lenalee ended up at the beach. Though she had to admit that she was glad that she was dragged out of the house, the sunny weather heightened her mood and it was simply perfect weather for a trip to the beach.

* * *

As soon as the little group of friends hit the sand they all went their separate ways to Lenalee's dislike. Kanda and Allen ended up in a another argument and decided to end it with a good old fashioned game of beach volleyball, while Lavi and Miranda decided to go into the salty waves. Lenalee was eager to join them as she pulled of her black singlet to reveal her bikini top with a matching pair of cute little board shorts but hesitated before pulling out a bottle of sunscreen. Her pale skin would fry easily under the hot sun plus Komui would get all paranoid if she came home all shriveled up.

"Looking fit there Lenalee" Lavi came out of nowhere and teased "Need some help with that?"

"I don't need your perverted help Lavi"

"Ouch"

"Good"

"You sure you don't need help? You're arms are looking kinda short there…" Lavi observed

"No" Lenlaee grunted as her arm bent awkwardly in order to reach her back.

"Gimme that" Lavi said as he snatched the bottle of sunscreen out of her hand

"What do you thing you're doing?"

"Oi, your fellow classmate and friend lending you a hand, you should appreciate my effort"

His hands were gentle on her pale back, as he slowly rubbed in the cheap lumpy sunscreen

"Who the hell bought this? It's shitty" Lavi remarked as once again a solid lump got stuck between his fingers

"You should know who already"

"Oh"

"He said it was on sale"

"Sunscreens go on sale too?"

Lenalee flinched as she felt his hand move over the knotted straps of her bikini

Lavi noticed…as he would with every other little thing

"What? Scared that I'll undo it?" he teased, tugging lightly on the little knot

"You wouldn't dare" Lenalee threatened

Lavi shrugged innocently "Always expect the unexpected: there was a short pause "I don't really get that phrase, if you expect the unexpected it therefore makes it expected so it's all screwed up"

"Lavi, that's not exactly the point of it"

"Oi! You two! Are you guys coming in or not?" Miranda called out to them

"You bet!" Lavi called back before tossing the bottle of sunscreen back to Lenalee and sprinted off

"Yeah, just ditch me Lavi" Lenalee muttered

* * *

Surprisingly the water was freezing even as the hot sun was in its full radiance. Lenalee cautiously waded in but stopped as the water reached up to her thighs.

"Oi Lenalee!" she looked up to see Lavi wading back towards her "What are you doing just standing there?"

"Well, the water's kinda cold…"

"You're worried about that?"

Lenalee glared at him

Lavi sighed "Well I guess I have no other choice" he said shaking his head

Lenlaee immediately knew something bad was going to happen

"What are you planning Lavi?" she said as she slowly backed away

"This" he said simply as he went under and in a split second Lenalee was pulled under too. Freezing salty water enveloped her and seeped into her eyes and in a matter of seconds she was out again

"WhatthehellLavi!"

"Suck it up princess" he winced "God, my eyes sting like HELL" as he started to blink furiously

"That's my line you idiot" and began splashing him and soon after the giggling pair were having a good old fashioned water fight. As the salty water droplets were flung into the air it caught the sun's jubilant ray's and displayed themselves across a certain laughing red head. His usually fiery hair but now dulled because of the salty water, swept across the handsome features of his face, guided by the swaying movements of his arms. This was probably the first time that Lenlaee had seen Lavi topless, heck this was the first time she had ever seen a guy topless, though she had to admit it was quite a delightful sight that sent blood gushing to her cheek as Lavi was quite fit…Lenalee paused the movements of her flailing arms abruptly, ending the water fight awkwardly.

"_What the hell am I thinking!"_

She looked up and her cheeks turned scarlet as she caught Lavi staring intently in her direction.

Than with a click in her mid she realized something was not quite right with the situation. Normally at the sight of Lenalee blushing so furiously Lavi would've probably started teasing her but currently he was just looked at her softly, a small but dreamy smile tugging at his lips as if he was just simply satisfied with the current situation, a pinch of red showing on his tanned cheeks. On the sight Lenalee was immediately sent into another blushing spasm which only made Lavi's smile wider and also maybe, just maybe made a more visible shade of red show on his cheeks

"….Are we having a moment here?"

Lenalee wasn't sure if his latest comment had ruined the peaceful and delightful atmosphere but she was too tongue tied to respond

Lavi reached out a hand, his other scratching his head (**A.N** Awwww, he's embarrassed!)

"Uhh…so do you want to go for a swim?"

Lenalee smiled, her cheeks still painted scarlet, and just nodded before reaching out her pale hand to place in his.

"Wha-?" Lenalee gasped as she felt something rubbery strike her on the hand, both hands immediately shrunk back to rub her head

"You might want to work on your aim Allen or you might accidentally give poor little Lenalee a concussion" Lavi called out

"Baka Usagi is right, what the hell was that moyashi! You served the ball away from the net! Isn't the point of volley ball to get the ball over the damn net baka moyashi!" Kanda ranted

"It's Allen! A.L.L.E.N! What part of that don't you understand bakanda?"

"Che, baka moyashi"

"Allen! A.L.L-"

"We get the bloody point Allen! WE all know how to spell your name...We just choose not to use it" Lavi stated amused

* * *

Lenalee spun around as she heard the childish bickering. A clearly irritated Allen with his back currently facing her on what seemed to be a hastily drawn outline of a volley ball court, opposite Allen and the makeshift net Kanda stood, his eyes shining with childish delight as he took joy in teasing his silver haired rival. Lenalee watched in amusement as the pair plus Lavi continued to bicker on.

"Fine fine…what about short stack?" Lavi laughed

"No! Why can't you guys just call me Allen?"

"Because it defies our physical nature"

"I still think moyahsi suits him best" Kanda snorted

"Oh oh! I know! What about bean sprout!"

"No. You do realize that it means exactly the same as moyashi just in English Lavi"

"Exactly"

"What about Chibi moyashi?"

"NO! Just Allen for god sakes! A.-"

"We told you! We know how to spell your bloody name" Kanda growled

"You just choose not to use it" Allen sighed

"Glad you understand" Lavi chuckled "Ah, I love arguing with you two, it's sooo funny! We sound like three blubbering three year olds!"

"We do not!"

"You want to say that again? I brought Mugen today"

"Mugen?"

"My katana baka usagi!"

Lenalee let out a suppressed giggle

"See! Even Lenalee thinks so!"

"Che"

Allen sighed in defeat.

* * *

AS time passed the little group of friends gathered to prepare for their barbeque lunch.

"What are you thinking about Lenalee?" Allen asked as he joined Lenalee on the checkered blanket spread over the soft sand

"I got a letter yesterday"

"A letter? What did it say?"

Lenalee twisted around so that she faced Allen

"That's the thing, it didn't say anything"

Allen tilted his head, inquiring for her to go on

"All it had was a picture"

"A picture?"

Lenalee nodded

"What was the picture of?"

"A mask"

"A mask?"

"A masquerade mask, And guess who it was from"

"Who?"

"My secret admirer" Lenalee sighed "I wonder what the picture means"

"I have a thought"

"Go on"

"He could be inviting you to a dance"

"What?"

"Your secret admirer is a student from our school correct?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"He's probably going to be going to the masquerade ball"

"Wearing the mask in the letter! He's telling me so I'll be able to identify him!" Lenalee wrapped up

Allen nodded satisfied

"Thanks Allen"

"My pleasure"

Lenalee giggled

"What?"

"You're so stiff Allen"

"What do you mean?"

"You're too polite!"

"Too polite?"

Lenalee nodded

"You're always using such formal language! I understand if you're talking to the teacher or something but I'm your friend right? No need to use such stiff methods"

"Yeah, friends" Allen mumbled

"Did you say something?"

"Huh? I said…that I'll try"

"Good A-Gah!"

"Ambush!" Lavi yelled as he popped out of nowhere as he wrapped his arm playfully around Lenalee's neck and started rubbing the top of her head with his fist

"LAVI!"

The said person considered his safety before releasing his victim

"Jeez…no need to yell"

"My hair's all messed up" Lenalee whined as she shot daggers at Lavi

"Girls" Lavi sighed as he reached over and pulled out the pigtail closest to him

"Oi!" Lenalee complained but Lavi had already swiveled around and pulled out her other pigtail causing her beautiful charcoal locks to sashay over her pale shoulders.

"Leave your hair out Lenalee, you look much cuter that way" Lavi commented as he leant closer to her so that he could twirl her locks around his finger

Lenalee immediately took great interest in the checkered pattern beneath her as she struggled to hide her scarlet cheeks

Lavi grinned, apparently satisfied but before he retreated he leaned in closer so that she could his breath on her neck before sliding a finger quickly but softly down her neck

"LAVI!"

"What?" Lavi responded innocently

"Did you just lick my neck?'

Lavi immediately cracked up laughing "Typical reaction"

It was several minutes later that Lavi was finally able to sit up ad talk again

"Anyway I should go help Kanda now…" Lavi commented mischievously as he stood up and left

"Annoying little brat" Lenalee said rolling her eyes to emphasize her point

"I thought you would've gotten used to him by now" Allen chuckled flatly

"Are you alright Allen?"

"Huh? Yeah it's just-

"PISS OFF BAKAUSAGI!"

"Okay...if you say so Yu~~~"

"GIVE IT BACK FIRST!"

"Make me"

"Oh, I will" Kanda threatened

"Oh…SHIT! I forgot all about mugen…."

Lenalee spun around to face the stone stove (**A.N** or barbeque thingos...that they have at the beaches) to see Kanda pointing Mugen at Lavi, his long black hair blowing in the wind while Lavi washolding up both hands, a violet hair tie wrapped around his finger.

"Peace man"

"They'll never be peace as long as you exist"

"Ouch, jeez, I thought you were just an antisocial and angry Asian but I never knew that you were all emo too"

"Shut the hell up and just give it back" Kanda threatened waving Mugen around to emphasize his threat

"Maybe you shouldn't wave that around Yu~~~ There are kids here you know"

"You know what Baka usagi?"

"What?"

"'."

"Jeez, you were a kid once too"

"…."

"…"

"….."

"…"

"…"

"This is getting slightly awkward Yu…"

"Don't call me that" Kanda warned as all of a sudden Mugen was at Lavi's throat.

At first Lenalee thought to wait and see how the 'bickering' would play out as normally it would be such an amusing sight to see but this time… things kind of seemed...out of hand…

"I think you should put that down Kanda….." Lenalee unsuccesfully tried to persuade Kanda

"NOOO!"

"What is it now moyashi?"

"THE FOOD IS GETTING BURNT"

The whole group sighed, with Kanda temporarily distracted Lavi quickly flicked the hair tie away, successfully landing itself into Kanda's forehead.

"PISS OFF BAKA USAGI!"

* * *

The fire crackled in the background as the little group of friends sat in a little circle in front of the beach fire. Only the brightest stars shone through from the dark night sky due to light pollution.

Lenalee could still taste the faintest hint of burnt food in her mouth, as their barbeque lunch previously due to Lavi and Kanda's bickering most of it got slightly burnt.

"I think you should take your marshmallow out Allen"

"Why? I like it all soft (A**W come on guys you know what I mean =.=**)

"No, I mean it's getting _burnt, _it's like a big black blob on your stick"

"Oh" Allen muttered just as his 'black blob' slid off his stick and fell into the burning fire, disintegrating instantly.

"Here" Lavi said as he threw the opened packet of marshmallows over to Allen

"Oi, don't throw the packet, the marshmallows are falling out!" Allen complained

"I think you're one is melting too Lenalee"

"Shut up Lavi"

"No seriously"

"Well, if you're so smart, here" Lenalee passed her stick over to Lavi "Take it"

"Jeez, no need to get all cranky about it"

"Lavi! It's falling off!"

"Ooh crap" Lavi immediately shrunk the stick back out of the fire

"It's still falling…here!" Lenalee muttered rapidly as she tried to bend her head under stick along

'Open your mouth wider, it's gonna miss it"

"Ahhh..AHH" at last the white blob slid off the stick but narrowly missed Lenalee's mouth and instead landed on to the bottom half of her right cheek

"It's friggin burning me! Somebody!" Lenalee said sitting up causing the white blob to slide down her cheek

"It's sliding down!" Lavi warned as he quickly leaned in cupped his hand against her cheek and before he knew it he was in a pretty awkward position with his hand on Lenalee's cheek minus the sticky white blob in the middle.

An awkward few seconds dragged past before the pair finally made a move

"Uhh…s...sorry" Lavi stuttered as he still had his hand in the awkward position as he reached out to grab a serviette.

"I..It's fine" she stuttered back as Lavi finally removed his warm hand and replaced it with a paper serviette, and in another matter of seconds Lavi found himself in an another awkward situation once again.

With his hand replaced with a serviette Lavi suddenly found himself wiping Lenalee's face attentively. A few embarrassing seconds dragged past as Lenalee could feel her cheeks literally burning under his touch while Lavi was still completely clueless. A few more clueless seconds past until Lavi finally realized what he was doing

"S..s..sorry!" he gasped, feeling embarrassed as he felt his cheeks heat up

"uhh..I..It's…fine" Lenalee stuttered helplessly

The atmosphere was awkward as the pair slowly stretched out of their previous awkward positions

"Uhh…you've still got some stuff on your face..."

"Where? Here?" Lenalee said as she started rubbing her cheek

"No the other side"

"Here"

"A bit lower"

"Here?"

"Still a bit lower"

"Here?"

"A bit to the left"

"Now?" Lenalee said stating get a little irritated

"Actually a little higher"

"I was there before!"

"Nah!...A little lower…still"

"You're toying with me aren't you?"

"Maybe"

"ARRRGGH!"

"Jesus! Chillax!"

"It's on the other side" Kanda cut in, slightly bothered at the fact that for the past few minutes he was completely ignored.

"Seriously?" Lenalee asked as she turned to face Allen making it clear that the question was addressed to the depressed looking fifteen year old.

"Huh?"

"Is there really something here?"

"Ahh, yeah"

"Are you alright Allen?" Lenalee asked slightly worried as she started madly rubbing her cheek

"Yeah….totally fine" Allen replied after a few short seconds with a smile suddenly on his face.

"Do you want some Yu~~~~?"

"NO, I don't like sweet things….and don't call m-"

"More for me then!" Lavi said happily cutting Kanda off as he stuck his stick filled with fluffy marshmallows into the flames

"Pass the packet here"

"Kay"

"Don't throw it!"

"Too late"

"Idiot, you're lucky the marshmallows didn't fall out"

"Stop being so paranoid"

"Hmph"

"Awww, don't get angry with me, here I'll even roast your marshmallows for you"

"Hmph, you better not melt them like you did last time…" Lenalee trailed off feeling her cheeks burning up as she had flashbacks of the embarrassing events.

Lavi continued blabbering on as if it didn't bother him

"Don't worry, I'll be extra careful this time" he paused and frowned "You tied your hair up again"

Lenalee sighed

"I like it better down"

"I don't care what you think Lavi"

"Ouch"

"Hmph"

"Is this alright" Lavi asked pointing to the marshmallows

"Perfect"

"Here" Lavi said as he brought the stick over to her inviting her to pull the delicious looking marshmallows off

She tapped her finger lightly on the little white blobs just to test if they were hot but instead brought away bits of the delightful white blob with her

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Testing the temperature, but it's kinda sticky to hold…" as Lenalee blushed trying to steer the conversation to where she wanted it to go, the thought of it just made blush

"Girls theses days" Lavi sighed making sure it was exaggerated "What do you expect me to do?"

Her cheeks burned scarlet

"Feed me" and suddenly she took great interest in the sand beneath her, from the corner of her eye she thought she saw Kanda smirk.

"What?" Lavi said slightly stunned

"You heard the girl" Kanda muttered

"Okay…" slowly he slid the little white blob off the stick, feeling his cheeks burn up at the slightest

"Open wide"

And Lenalee'sr cheeks were painted scarlet.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I hope...

anyway I hope you think there was some fluff in there! I tried my best atleast!

O and from now on I'm gonna try and update bi-weekly~~ SO GIMME SOME SUPPORT!

O and for the **bleach** fans out there...especially **HitsuHina** fans I am currently writing up the plan for a hitsuhina fic! SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT WHEN I ACTUALLT TYPE IT UP... dw I'll tell you when ^^

LEASE! or favourite...JUST SOMETHING!v XDXDXDXDXXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

until next time...

SAYONARA!


	12. What am I to you?

Yeah...I'm sorry guys...I couldn't really keep my promise about updating Bi-weekly...BUT ATLEAST I TRIED ...Ok.

I'll admit that fro the first week I was just being lazy (feel through to think of me as a lazy asshole) but fro the second week it was actually really HECTIC!

I was going to update last night since i only had a bit more to go but then I had to do a art assignment that i fogot abut n was due the nxt due...Yeah..i'm not organised..

But the good thing is that I went over my limit again so it's 8 pages agin! YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!

SOOOOOOO

EnJOY~~~~

* * *

Lenalee stepped into the magnificent ballroom in awe. Though of course it was most definitely not as grand as those depicted in fairy tales but it was still a beautiful sight.

"Lenalee!"

She spun around instantly in response to her name to see Miranda walking swiftly towards her with her long and elegant black ruffled dress sweeping behind her, a single hand holding a sliver and black extremely glittery mask, and a rather stiff Kanda dressed in all of his blue glory, with his frowning mask hanging around his arm.

You look beautiful Miranda!"

"You don't look so bad yourself Lenalee" Miranda praised as she gestured to Lenalee's cute little purple dress.

Lenalee looked around

"Where's Lavi?"

"He's probably running late" Miranda sighed "We just have to wait for Lavi and Allen then we can go in"

"In? Aren't we already inside the ballroom? Lenalee asked slightly confused

"Nope, we're only in the foyer!" a familiar voice chuckled

"Lavi! You're here!"

"Yep! And your lives just got a whole lot better!" Lavi said while Lenalee inspected his costume. He donned a black tight fitting shirt that complemented his body with the first few buttons undone, letting the collar fly rebelliously, along with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing the pair of hobo gloves he was wearing (**A.N Aren't they cool or what guys!**!)

Over it he wore a nice looking black vest with neon yellow stripes, a bit of grey bordering it. With it all he wore a pair of tight red pants that would clashed with his fiery red hair nicely which he had left down, letting it sweep over his face, drawing attention to the shiny loops on his ears.

The remaining threesome sighed in complete unison at his latest comment

"What took you so long baka usagi?"

"And where's Allen? Weren't you driving him here with you?"

"I was! I was already on my way over to his before he suddenly called me to say that something came up and he was going to be coming late"

"But he's going to miss the Masquerade dance! It's the best part of the night!"

"Best? Wearing your masks and asking some masked random to a dance? You call that fun? Che" Kanda grunted

Lavi opened his mouth to fire an insult to the frowning Asian before Lenalee interrupted

"Well, I guess that's everybody then, let's go in! Quickly the first dance is about to start!"

"Holy shit! It is" Lavi swore as he dragged the little group through the arched door.

* * *

Lenalee would've stopped to admire the effort that probably volunteers put in to decorate the large circular ballroom, brightly lit by lights hanging from the walls and a massive eye catching chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room, if not for Lavi literally dragging her across the dance floor. Slow dancing music was already playing in the background. AS soon as Lavi's dragging stopped Kanda broke free of his hold and stomped off, ready to hide from any possible squealing girls that would want to ask him for a dance.

"Where's Kanda going" Miranda asked

"Probably going off to hide, that dude seriously needs to go get a life"

"That's a bit too harsh Lavi" Lenalee cut in

"The truth always hurt"

Lenalee sighed, but a single eyebrow went up in question as Lavi twirled around to face her, offering his hand

"May I have this dance Miss Lee?" Lavi asked in his best posh British

Accent

Lenalee let out a girly giggle, before slapping a sweaty hand across her mouth, slightly embarrassed, a reddish tint coating her cheeks

Lavi grinned "I'll take that as a yes" as he held her hand in his and led her onto the dance floor, filled with already swaying couples.

"You're not half bad" Lenalee commented on Lavi's foot work

"Why Thank you Miss Lee" Lavi said, his posh British accent back again

"I liked you better when you didn't talk"

"Ouch"

"Shut up"

"…."

"That's better"

Seconds stretched into minutes as the pair slowed dance, perfectly in time with the music.

Everything was blocked out, only the music in the background and the sound of their quiet breathing. Under the swaying motion of their steps Lenalee slowly fell into a gentle trance, slowly and instinctively leaning her head against Lavi's chest. Seconds later her eyelids fluttered shut and a dreamy smile formed on her lips. Nothing in the world could make this moment any more perfect for her.

* * *

The song eventually ended, Lenalee stayed in her position, content, waiting for the next song to play. She felt a hand rub her head gently

"Oi,"

"What?" her eyelids fluttered open and she raised her head off Lavi's chest, her cheeks slightly red. Lavi grinned before pointing behind her

She spun around to see a small stage set up at the back side of the ballroom, decorated by flowery wreaths and ribbons. A man in a smart looking tux stood on top, speaking into a microphone.

"For the next dance you will be asked to wear your mask, you may only choose to dance with one person throughout the whole dance, at the end we will ask for you to take off your mask and show your face to your partner" she heard the man say, already finished with the formal introductions

"Now let us begin, remember try to dance with someone you don not know" then the music started.

Lenalee saw Lavi hastily putting on his jet black half face mask, neon yellow spiral patterns bordered it, while a single dagger shaped mark cut through the right eye hole, before she did the same, pulling on her beautiful sequence covered half face mask, the base a midnight black, with a deep purple swirling along the eyes, over the nose before curling up at the to the brow, where a pair of elegant black fathers sat emphasizing the brow. All the way shimmering glitter dotting the artwork.(**A.N Yeah I know you guys don't give a s shit about what the masks look like but I DO! XD XD jks.)**

Lenalee slowly wandered around, many masked men asked her to dance, but she shook her head politely and whispered an apology. Tonight she was determined to find her masked admirer. She had the mask already imprinted in her mind. A pure white full face mark, with swirls of crimson red swirling around one eye, waving over the nose and ending at the tip of the other eye, Sequence dotting its pure white base,

She continued to search, occasionally bumping into dancing couples. By now already nearly everyone had chosen their partners. She caught a glimpse of Lavi dancing with girl with chestnut colored hair; with her back facing her she could only identify her short bright orange dress. With only half of his face covered Lenalee could see the grin plastered on his face, showing that he enjoyed flirting with his current partner. At the sight Lenalee's heart sank a little before she shook it off just as she crashed into someone unexpected. She looked up to mutter an apology but then suddenly she was face to face with a pure white full face mask, swirls of red bordering a single eye.

"You" she said breathlessly. She though she heard him chuckle under the mask.

"Glad you remembered" a slightly unnaturally low voice rumbled from behind the pale mask

"How did you know it was me?"

"Not even the most beautiful mask can hide such a pretty face like yours"

Lenalee felt her cheeks heat up by the tiniest bit

"May I have this dance?" he said, offering her his gloved hand. She instinctively put her hand into his, where his gently closed his fingers onto hers and confidently led her to the centre of the ballroom.

A slow jazzy music began to play and the masked pair slowed down their pace, dancing in a simple box shape, up, right, down, left, up.

"I'll tell you a secret" Lenalee said, breaking the awkward silence

"Hmmm?" he looked down at her

"Well, it's not exactly a secret, but it's pretty funny, to me anyway"

"Go on"

"I though you were Lavi at one stage"

"Lavi huh…disappointed?" he mumbled

"Pardon?"

"Nothing"

"Do you know him? Lavi?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that"

And Lenalee thought she saw him grin, though that was frankly impossible since he face was completely concealed by a mask.

"Give me a clue" Lenalee demanded

"Huh?"

"A clue, as to who you are"

"Hmmm, how about you ask me something and I'll see if I can answer it"

"Alright then… how do I know you?"

He thought for a few seconds before opening his mouth to answer

"Through friends I guess you can say"

"That's not really specific"

"It wasn't supposed to be…or else you would've figured out who I was by now"

"You don't know where I live right?" Lenalee asked, slightly disturbed that maybe her secret admirer was some stalker as well

"Maybe I do"

_Shit, that's freaky_ Lenalee though "Seriously?"

"Nah, I was just joking"

"Thank god" she sighed in relief

She heard him chuckle

Silence reigned over them once again….

"I have a friend…" he started off, breaking off in the middle of his sentence

"Go on" Lenalee encouraged

"You might know him"

"Me? What's his name?"

"Allen"

"Allen? As in Allen walker?"

"Yes…"

"What about him?"

"Well…" he sighed "God this is awkward…anyway…what do you think of him?"

"Me? Well…wait, why do you want to know?" Lenalee questioned, extremely curios

"I believe that…he has quite the little crush on you"

"Me?" she gasped"

"Yes…so what do you think of him?..." he chuckled "He's going to hate me for this"

"Well…he's nice…very gentle and kind-hearted. I always feel safe around him-"

"No…I meant…meant….what is he to you?"

The question caught her off guard

"To me?...well…..to me…..to me…he's a-" Lenalee looked up at her masked admirer as he suddenly started leading her away somewhere,

* * *

Lavi looked upon the cute girl standing before him, smirking with glee as he took great fun in making her blush furiously.

"Aw, you're just too cute" he flirted

The girl went scarlet and quickly decided that she needed a moment to pick herself up again

"I..I..I'll get us some…d..drinks" she stuttered as she scampered off towards the long table on the opposite side of the room piled with food and drinks. Lavi chuckled in amusement as he watched her disappear into the crowd, than something caught his eye.

"I know those legs anywhere" he murmured, a hint of jealousy growing inside his playful heart as he saw a masked average if not short looking man leading Lenalee away

"Wait, a moment" he said as he predicted where he was leading her "Their going outside…..the verandah…but why would they be going out there" his thought for a split seconds as his mind raced way too far.

"Holy crap, they wouldn't be already snogging each other would they?" he gasped as images flashed in his tiny little head, his next thought was to race after the pair, he was already taking his first step before he stopped himself

"Why am I so worried?...It's not like I…" he paused than shook his side vigorously "Now isn't the time to asking myself stuff like that!" with that he scampered off towards the verandah leaving the cute girl he was flirting with to wander back, confused as to where he went.

* * *

"What-" Lenalee began as she realized that her masked admirer had taken her outside where it was void of people, before he placed a single gloved finger over her glittery lips.

"Shhh" he whispered before cupping a hand around his ear, signaling to her to listen

"Times up Ladies and Gentleman" Lenalee heard "Please take off your masks everyone!"

"You heard the man"

Lenalee tuned back to her masked admirer and sweet anticipation began to grow in her heart as she saw her admirer reach up to pull off his mask.

A hand flew up to her mouth

"….Allen?..."

"Bingo" he chuckled nervously scratching his head

It all made sensed Lenalee thought. Than a thought crossed her mind

"Did you purposely throw a the ball at me then？

"Huh?"

"At the beach"

"Oh…that"

"Was it on purpose"

"Yeah…"

Awkward silence

Allen's shoulders stiffened up as he took Lenalee's hand

"S…so…w…what am I to you" he stuttered nervously but definitely

Lenalee looked into his eyes, tense, soft, gentle and lastly…hopeful

* * *

"Excuse me!...Sorry!" Lavi continuously had to say as he hastily made his way towards the verandah. The cool wind blasted upon him as he finally escaped the throng of people and arrived at his destination, he glanced around to lock his eyes on a painful sight.

"Allen?" he whispered in disbelief "A confession?" he observed as he saw Allen's take Lenalee's hand and his mouth opening and closing …and he saw Lenalee's lack of resistance.

He spun around, not uttering a word, his shoe squeaked loudly against the slippery marble ground as he turned to leave.

* * *

Lenalee glanced behind her as she heard a loud squeak to see the back of someone she had least expected to see.

"L..Lavi!" she gasped and called desperately at the same time. What did he see? What did he hear? **What did he see?**

Her…in his Allen's arms…looking into his eyes

"Oh!" she broke free of Allen's hold and raced after the red head in despair.

"Lavi!"

She saw flashes of red as his head bobbed into view from time to time through the throng of people. What was he thinking?

* * *

Allen stood alone on the verandah, accompanied by the wailing of the cool wind. Thinking over his loss.

* * *

Lavi didn't know why. Why was he escaping? Why was he ignoring her desperate calls? He ripped off his mask, and his vision was expanded.

"Lavi!" he heard again

He continued to break through the crowd.

Where was he going anyway?

Anywhere but here.

He stepped into the foyer than suddenly he was outside

* * *

"Lavi!" she called out desperately, but the red head wouldn't stop despite her desperate calls. She saw him break free into the foyer and quickly gave chase after him.

"Lavi!" she called again as she realizes that the foyer was empty, her lonely voice echoed off the white marble walls. A flash of movement caught her eye and she noticed the glass door of the grand front entrance swing on its hinge idly.

_He must've gone outside _she thought before racing out herself

"Lavi!" she called out as she saw the back of her target

"Why do you keep chasing me?" Lavi suddenly asked, turning around so he looked into her violet eyes.

She gulped, paralyzed of speech

"What am I to you anyway?"

"I...I…Y…Yo..You"

"I don't want to hear it" he cut her off and started crossing the road between them to his flashy motorbike parked on the other side.

* * *

He didn't know why he was so upset, so angry. He just was and he couldn't explain it. He hung his mask onto one of the handle bars before grabbing one himself, ready to bring his leg over before he felt something. Or rather someone wrap their arms around his waist.

"Don't go" he heard Lenalee whisper

"Why?"

"B…B" she looked up at him her lips trembling "B...Because I like you…a lot" she gushed out burying her face into his back.

. He slowly pulled one of Lenlee's hands off his waist and Lenalee's heart plummeted, before he pausing to intertwine his fingers into hers. It felt nice, Lavi realized, this and all he hid a beaming smile

"I like you too"

She saw her cheeks turn scarlet and a wide beaming smile formed on her face and she buried her face into his back some more before finally releasing him.

"Shall we go back in?" Lenalee said, her voice gushing with pleasure

"We shall" Lavi replied, regaining his British accent

Lenalee gently took his hand and led him slowly onto the road, than suddenly in a split second everything

Turned

into

a

total

nightmare.

Swirling headlights,

screeching brakes.

Pain.

Darkness.

Was all Lenalee could register before her whole world shut down

"LENALEE!"

* * *

nd thats chapter 12 guys! YAY! I finally made a succesful CLIFF HANGER! You guys may hate me but I'm very happy~~~

AWWWWW POOOOOOOOR ALLEN! HE GOT DUMPED!

AND POOOOOOR LENALEEE  
AND POOOOOOOR LAAAAAAVVVVIIIIII~~~~

*sob* it's so sad~~~

ANYWAY...I'm gonna sill keep trying to update Bi-weekly so Gimme some SUPPORT PPLS!

REVIEW REVIEW! FReE COOCKIES!


	13. Wake up

HEY GUYS! I'm sorry to say that this is going to be a pretty depressing chapter. It's not very intersting though...

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I HAD EXAMS AND I WAS IN A PRODUCTION SO I HAD ALL THESE REHEASALS AND STUFFZ!

VUT TO MAKE UP FOR IT I WROTE 2 HAPS SO YAYA

and also I finished da firt chapter of my new bleach fanfic! **_BE SURE TO CKECK IT OUT HITSUHINA FANS! _**

PLEASE CHECK IT OUT WHEN IT COMES OUT!

* * *

. .¸¸ ´¯` .¸¸¤ Lavio ¤¸¸. ´¯` ¸¸. ..

"How is she?"

Lavi dreaded the doctor's words, but he knew he had to hear them

"How is she?" he heard Komui echo

"Things don't look so good"

Lavi bit his lip

"But she's alive and in stable condition"

He let out a sigh of relief

"But…there's a chance that she might not wake up"

Lavi froze

"Even if she does wake up….there's a chance that she might've lost her memory…she had a rather serious head injury"

"What can we do?" Komui asked shakily

"…Just give her some support"

Lavi heard Komui start to sob beside him. He wanted to cry too, to let the salty tears trickle down his check, to reflect his pain.

Did this happen because of him?

He didn't know.

"Can we see her? he asked in a monotone

The doctor nodded grimly.

There she was.

All hooked up to a machine, drips attached to her, bandages winding around her body, everything.

He strode over to sit down on the little stool placed beside her bed before he was shoved away by Komui who took the seat instead, his anxious eyes never leaving his sibling. Lavi sighed he would come back later.

* * *

School was a daunting prospect to Lavi, as he knew many people would pester him to know what happened to Lenalee. Reluctantly he opened the front door and made his way to school

"Hi Lavi"

He looked up

"Hey Allen"

"How is she?"

"Alive…at least"

Allen seemed to understand and the pair walked into the building in a grim silence

"Lavi!"

"Hey Miranda"

"I heard…I…Is she alright?"

_No_

"She's fine…"

"When will she get out of hospital?"

_You're asking when? She bloody hooked up to machines and she's in a fucking coma, and you're bloody asking me when?_

"…She won't be out for a while…sorry"

Miranda seemed to finally catching on to his depressing state

"No…I'm sorry…for asking"

·.·´¯`·.· Lenalee Lee ·.·´¯`·.·

_I see a bright light. It's beautiful. I reach out my hand but a voice calls me back _

"_LENALEE!"_

_I shrink back my hand._

_No._

_I will not reach for it._

_I have something to live for, places to go…_

_Things to do…_

…_and somebody to be with…_

_I'm tired…_

_No._

_I'm not tired…._

* * *

_I hear somebody sobbing_

"_Lenalee…my little Lee lee…why have the god's treated you this way"_

_Nii san…_

_I want to call out to him_

_To say I'm fine_

_I want to embrace him_

_I want to comfort him…_

_But I can't._

* * *

_I hear another voice, one that brings joy to me, but his voice was different, daunting, raspy…sorrowful_

_What have I done?_

_Please. Lavi._

_Don't be sad._

_I love you._

_I love your voice_

_I love your smile_

_I love your humor_

_I love you._

_I feel him rubbing my hand, caressing it ever so gently. I want to grab it so badly and place it against my cheek. Why god__？__Why? What have I done? Was I too selfish to want him? To confess my feelings too soon?_

"_I'm sorry" I hear him whisper_

_What?_

_Why are you apologizing? _

_It's not your fault.._

_It's my own_

_Please don't burden yourself with my debts._

_Please Lavi_

_Please._

_All of a sudden. I want to cry. Cry to my heats content. Cry and let him embrace me, comfort me, and beg_

_Please._

_Do not be sorry_

_I regret nothing_

_It was not ever your fault_

_I'm in this mess because of my own clumsiness._

_So Please Lavi_

_Please._

_Than I feel it._

_A single tear rolling down my cheek._

_How is that possible_

_I hear him gasp, and wipe away my tear_

"_Lenalee?" he croaks_

_I want to tell him so bad_

_But I just can't_

_Curse my luck._

* * *

_DATS DA END! Sorry dat it's kinda short... but O well ^^ I'll try to update as soon aspossible!_

_O and make sure to check out **KORI NO SEISHIN! BLEACH HITSUHINA FIC!**_


	14. She broke my heart

HIHI!

^^.

Anyway this is chapter 14

O AND YAY ONLY 2 MORE WEEKS TIL HOLDIAYS HERE IN VIC~~

* * *

Lavi burst into the room glancing at his watch

"How is she?"

Komui was either still ignoring him or just plainly ignoring him

Lavi sighed and dragged a stool over and placed it at Lenalee's bedside.

He gazed upon Lenalee's pale face.

_Three weeks._

_She's been like this for three bloody weeks,_

_Come on Lenalee wake up!_

"Hi Lavi" he heard someone greet followed by an all to familiar grunt

"Allen, Kanda you guys came"

Allen nodded

"How is she?"

Lavi shook his head

"Che" Kanda grunted before finding a patch of wall to lean against

"Hello to you too Kanda"

"I missed the playful Lavi" Allen sighed with relief "Glad to see you back to yourself"

"What? You actually missed me calling you Moyashi? Moyashi?"

"No, I did not miss **that" **Allen stated defiantly

Kanda smirked visibly, clearly amused

"Oh my God!"

Lavi turned around

"Sup Komui?"

"Lenalee…" he pointed a shaky finger, Lavi followed and gasped.

Lenalee's eyelids fluttered open, squinting under the unfamiliar lighting.

"Lenalee!"

He saw her lips form but he couldn't hear a single raspy word

"I can't hear you Lenalee""

He leaned in closer.

He heard three words.

Three little words.

Three simple words.

That broke his heart

Lavi retreated to a neutral stance. Bewildered. HE turned around and punched the innocent wall in frustration

"What did she say?" Allen inquired, curious about the redhead's reaction.

"S…S…She…She"

"She what?" Allen urged

"She forgot" Kanda cut in, irritated that Lavi couldn't deliver the message properly

"Forgot what?"

_Who are you?_

Three simple little words that Lavi couldn't erase from his mind.

"She lost her memory?" Allen gasped "About everything?"

Kanda shook his head but Lavi took his line

"She remembers Komui"

"But why can't she remember us then?"

Kanda grunted, his way of telling Allen to ask the doctor that had just walked through the door

"I see that's she's awake"

Lavi rolled his eyes

_As if that isn't obvious enough_

"She doesn't remember us though"

The doctor nodded "Memory loss, I warned you that there was a chance of this happening"

"But she remembers her brother"

Again the doctor nodded

"She may just have lost all her memory from after a certain age, it's safe to assume that her brother was with her since early childhood?" he faced Komui who nodded back

Lavi opened his mouth, afraid to ask

"Will she ever regain her memory?"

The doctor though for a moment making Lavi's hope dim

"Depends…It's different with every patient…you could try with the obvious though, take her to places where she once was familiar with, talk to her friends maybe that'll jog her memory"

"Maybe huh" Lavi sighed feeling sick

* * *

The corridors of her 'school' were daunting, the school was like maze, was she really once familiar with all these confusing hallways, LEnalee thought. She looked around; many eyes were on her, the news of her recent awakening and memory loss spreading throughout the school like wild fire. She hugged her books more tightly into her chest, shutting her eyes for a second just to calm down

"Oh!" she heard herself yelp as suddenly she felt someone knock into her

"Sorry" she whispered shyly afraid to look up

"No need to apologize, wasn't your fault anyway"

She looked up

"Y…You're that guy…"

Lavi scratched his head in embarrassment

"Yeah…Sorry about that…I freaked you out there didn't I?...It's just that we were…good friends before…"

"It's alright" Lenalee flashed a kind smile

"Anyway" Lavi bent down picking up Lenalee's books one by one

"Let's start from the beginning" Lavi grinned as he offered Lenalee his hand

"Hi, I'm Lavi, currently 18 years, occupation student，hobbies sleeping and nickname my friend likes to call me usagi"

Lenalee smiled in amusement and accepted his handshake

"Hi, I'm Lenalee as you probably already know, I'm currently 17 years old, I've lost my memory and I have one over protective brother"

Lavi chuckled and handed Lenalee her neatly stacked up books

"Well, I better get to class…bye!" Lenalee fare welled optimistically

"Oi!"

"Huh?"

"I'll meet you at your locker then Ill take you to see your other friends"

She smiled back

"I'd like that, Thank you!"

Lavi performed a mini salute before running off as the second bell sounded.

* * *

"This is Miranda" Lavi introduced before briefly pausing for Miranda to perform a friendly wave

"Now this is Allen, feel free to make fun of his height" the white haired midget's vein popped

"And this is Yu"

"Oi baka Usagi"

And Lavi found a glinting blade under his chin a fist positioned in front of his face

"Guys?"

"…"

"Aw come on it was a joke"

"…"

"You do know I'm not going to apologize"

"You're gonna be praying that you never said that baka usagi!"

"Sorry, but I'm not religious"

"Uhhh…Allen?...Yu-" Lenalee uttered nervously as she had no memory of witnessing these scenes before

"KANDA"

"Sorry…

"They're a pretty freaky pair right?" Lavi patted Lenalee's back, careful to avoid the death stares directed at him

Lenalee to her horror saw Allen clenching his fist and Kanda wrapping his fingers around Mugen's hilt.

"G…guys?...Uhhh…Could you show me around the school?"

Allen immediately straightened up and smiled

"Sure Lenalee"

That was a fast change" Lavi muttered before he quickly evaded the midget's assault

"OI! COMe BACK HERE!""

"No way …moyashi"

""

Allen let out frustrated before racing down the hall after the laughing redhead

Lenalee rasied a eyebrow.

"What the hell was that?"

"You better get used to it" Kanda shrugged sheathing Mugen

"Uhh..Kanda?"

"What?" he snapped

"Are you even to have a katana on you during school?"

He shrugged as if it was nothing before walking off

"Eh? Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry, you should get something to eat too"

"Oh…okay…" she uttered as she saw the frightening man disappear

"Sorry about Kanda, but you'll get used to his attitude soon" Miranda said "Anyway you wanted a tour around the school?"

"Yeah.."

Miranda started walking before looking back

"Well come on"

"Uhh, yep!"

* * *

END OF CHAPPIE 14~~~

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT

KEEEEEEPPPPPPPP

and also

**REVIEW**

**FREE PANDA PLUSHIES!**

**AND **


	15. Natural

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

dhsglouhsdgo;isgjopseh

I AM SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOORRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

ITS BEEN LIKE I DUUNO HOW MANY MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED!

yeah..but shits been happening in life but I;ve learnt to deal with it now so HOPEFULLy i will updating frequently?

yeah...anyway

this is kind of a boring chapter (SOORY) coz I typed it up hastily since i was like OMIGOD HOW LONG WAS IT SINCE I LAST UPDATED so I wanted to finish this chapter a soona s possible ^^

anyway so ENJOY~~~

O n **THANK YOU **for da **LOVELY comments** left while I was away~~~

* * *

She was lost. Again.

Lenalee sighed in frustration as she mentally threatened to rip the map of the school to pieces, if some more simple directions and diagrams didn't magically appear.

It was currently study period where you got to catch up with whatever work you choose to. Lenalee was hoping to get her art assignment over and done with but of course she just had to get lost.

She let out another wasted sigh

"Need some help there?"

She looked up at the speaker

"A...A...Alex?"

He chuckled

"Allen"

"Right…sorry" she replied sheepishly

"So…are you lost?"

"Yes, sadly"

Allen let out another laugh

"I remember when I just transferred here; I was trying to find my way to the principle's office but ended up locking myself in the science lab…"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow

"Anyway" Allen said changing the subject "Where are you heading to?"

"The paint room"

He nodded "I see, that's in the Creative arts building; I'm heading there to so I'll just take you there"

"Wait…Isn't this the Creative arts building…?" she asked pointing to the carpet beneath her

"No…this is the science department"

"Oh…"

Allen chuckled

"Anyway shall we go?" he gestured for her to stat walking again.

* * *

"So do you paint Allen?" Lenalee wondered as Allen did mention that he was heading to the Creative Arts building too

He shook his head

"Photography?"

"Nope"

"Umm…Media?"

He shook his head again

"I'm more of a music person"

"Oh…" she stared sheepishly at her moving shoes "So do you play an instrument?"

"The piano"

"I'd love to hear you play some time"

"Sure- We're here" he pointed to the neat double storey brick building looming ahead of them. "Are you in a hurry?"

"No, not really, why?"

"You did say you wanted to hear me play and if you've got time right now I could quickly g-"

"I'd love that" Lenalee beamed

He smiled back

"Follow me"

* * *

"If you turn right here you'll be heading for the art department but we're heading to the Music department right now so keep going straight"

"Where will you go if you turn left?"

"Drama and dance"

"Oh okay" she answered as they walked past door and doors which Lenalee assumed leaded to private rooms so students could concentrate on their music, you could hear the gentle notes played by the musicians inside if you listened hard enough

"Here we are" Allen stated as he stopped in front of a pale brown door and slid it open revealing a spacious room, the walls were painted a pure white with a few paintings painted by students hung on the walls, in the centre of this simple room sat an elegant white piano.

"I would tell you to have a seat but there aren't any chairs here" Allen apologized as he seated himself in front of the piano

"No, it's alright" she shook her head

"Anyway is there a particular piece you want me to play?"

"Nope" she replied popping the 'p' "Just play whatever you want" she propped her elbows up on the piano so she had a better view of Allen and the piano keys.

"If you say so"

He took a deep breath as he placed his fingers against the keys then in one swift movement his fingers began to dance. The tune that was created was a sweet gentle melody that fitted a scene like sitting on hill overlooking the town, the sun setting painting the sky orange along with some swirls of pink.

The last note continued to echo in the room long after he had pressed it.

"That was wonderful!" Lenalee praised, clapping her hands "What were you playing?"

"It doesn't have a name…yet anyway"

"Huh?"

"I composed it myself, I haven't named it yet"

"Seriously? That was so good!" Lenalee continued to flatter the white haired teen

"Hehe, thanks Lenalee"

* * *

"Turn left Drama and dance, turn right Art department" Lenalee mumbled to herself

She felt more confidence she was heading the right way as she continued walking down the hallway, the walls were lined with artwork by students and in corners glass cases filled the space displaying the artwork within. A colorful sign with the two simple words 'PAINT ROOM' in bold black marker stopped her in her tracks. This room was not as simple as the last. The purple walls were filled with artwork and the sides of the rooms were filled with unfinished paintings waiting for their artist. Lenalee selected a clean canvas from the pile and propped it against a still before sitting herself on a high stool. A paint pallet and brushes already in hand.

Lenalee remembered the criteria for her assignment well.

'Pieces of your life'

This assignment was going to be harder than she thought.

What the hell was the 'Pieces of her life'?

She sighed. Still deep in thought she looked out the window. The paint room was in the second storey of the building giving Lenalee a slight bird's eye view of the rose bushes and neatly swept pavements down below. A flash of red caught her eye. A figure stood crouched below. He looked familiar. What amazing red hair he had, Lenalee thought

"Lavi" the name escaped her lips almost automatically

Yes, that was his name, the same hyper active Lavi that had introduced her to Allen and the others.

She continued to observe which made her feel slightly uncomfortable as it felt like she was spying on him. The redhead was not his hyper active self. His face was both calm and serious. She puzzled over what he was doing crouching behind a group of lovely colored rose bushes until she caught the black shape of a camera.

Photography.

The word instantly flashed in her mind.

Lavi finally moved from his possession behind the rose bushes and appeared to be moving to a shot of an ancient leafy tree but suddenly stopped as his eye was snagged upon a butterfly

Lenalee watched in amusement as his head followed the odd movements of the dancing butterfly while the rest of his body stayed transfixed onto the pavement. Finally he stepped out of his trance just as the butterfly landed on a shaky leaf of a neatly trimmed bush. With a determined expression and his camera ready he approached the butterfly carefully and let his camera focus on the beautiful insect, the lens only millimeters away and then in a split second the butterfly flew away leaving Lavi a bit stunned. He then proceeded to have a miniature tantrum consisting of odd annoyed expressions, spastic waving of his arms and constantly walking around in circles.

A giggle escaped Lenalee's lips

_How cute_ she thought

She shook her head a few times and blinked furiously processing what had just gone through her mind.

Lenalee sighed, slid of her stool and exited the room. She decided if she really was going to stare at the red head boy all day long it would be better to just go up to him and talk that way it be less...stalkerish? _（__A.N: LOL yeah I know it's not a word but hey my vocab sucks ^^__）_

* * *

By the time Lenalee had made her way to the little courtyard below Lavi had fully recovered from his little childish tantrum

"Hi Lavi"

"Huh?" he spun around innocently at the sound of his name

"Oh hey Lenalee! Sup?" a broad smile across his tanned face

"Oh nothing much, couldn't think of anything for my art assign-"

"Art! What type?" Lavi asked, all the sudden interested

"I paint"

"Painting huh? That never worked out for me….anyway! Can I see some of your work?"

"Huh?"

"You know you're artwork!" he started paining the air with an invisible paint brush "I'm sure it's amazing!~~~"

"Uhh…"

""

"Okay?" Lenalee answered slightly confused by the red head's sudden desperate begging

* * *

"The paint room huh, haven't been her in ages"

"Lenalee smiled as she led Lavi into the room before going off to a far corner where there was a set of shelves and rummaged through the many massive sleek black folders. She let out a little giggle of victory when she finally pulled the black art folder that had her name written neatly with permanent marker on it.

"What are you looking at?" Lenalee asked as she turned back to face Lavi, who was staring intently at the blank wall

"Huh?" he asked snapping out of his little trance

"What were you looking at just then?"

"Nothing"

"I thought so, so what were you thinking about?"

He let out a chuckle

"Things"

"Things?"

"I was just remembering something that happened right here in this room"

"Tell me" Lenalee said as she made her way to a high stool dragging another closer to her, inviting Lavi to also to take a seat.

"This was a few years back, when I had just met Yu~~~~ I was just mucking around with the paint you know? Got some in Yu chan's hair just for fun and…"

"And?"

His eye seemed to brighten up

"We had the most awesome paint fight EVER!"

"What?" Lenalee half laughed half asked

"You heard me, we had this epic paint fight, there was paint everywhere man, gramps had a fit when I got home covered in paint" Lavi ranted as if he was extremely proud of this incident.

Lenalee laughed. This all seemed so…so…natural, sitting here, talking with the hyper active red head, she wondered why, maybe they had done this a lot before….before she had lost her memory…maybe…just maybe.

* * *

END OF THIS CHAPTER

soory for the tardy ending once again~~

now let us pray that I will update soooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn~~~

**REVIEW **

it isn't dat hard


	16. what?

So Here is teh nexxxxxxt chappieeeeee.

This chapter is going to be mostly be Lavi's point of view coz i felt like it ^^ heeeee hope you like it anyway

o and THANK YOU to all those lovely people who reveiwed you guys are simply uber AWESOME and i wuv you all^^ (YOU AHEV NO IDEA HOW MUCH A REVIEW MEANS TO MEEEE *sigh* i really have no life

ENJOY!

* * *

(¯`·._) ( Lavi ) (¯`·._)

_It was like watching a movie with every detail of the past filmed, and I was starring in it_

_It was like when we just met. Only I already knew everything about her and she would be the one asking the questions. _

_But still._

_It was getting better. _

_Her face would light up whenever I sad hey_

_The way she talked confirmed that we were still friends._

_Only._

_Only I wished we were more than that. _

Lavi waved at her through the window, cleverly hiding himself from the teacher's sight. He saw Lenalee's back straighten up a tiny bit in, her innocent violet eyes opened wide in shock. Lavi smirked; her reaction was just too cute.

He pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open his thumb working its way across the buttons, Lenalee observing his actions out of the corner of her eye.

Lavi had kindly 'excused' himself from his previous class, finding it boring to spend another day stuffed in the library he decided to amuse himself by visiting Lenalee.

He clicked the send button on his cell and looked up sending a smirk at Lenalee. A single eyebrow was raised as she silently questioned his expression before her mouth suddenly fell open as she felt something vibrate in her pocket. Discreetly while the history teacher continued to ramble on, she pulled out her own cell phone and flipped it open

_Sup cutie XD_

_Wanna go somewhere afta skool? ^^_

Lavi observed her staring at her phone. He smirked with satisfaction as he saw her cheeks slowly turn red. _Just like old times._

_

* * *

_

(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯) Lenalee (¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯)

Lenalee could feel her cheeks burning up,, she looked up to that idiot smirking, but she had to say he looked quite han- she straightened up and hid her phone under the table as the history teacher turner around addressing the class, after a few more seconds of rambling on, he turned around to scribble on the blackboard.

Lenalee saw her chance and quickly flipped her cell open, the screen coming to life.

_Ok._

_Where?_

She typed first before pausing to think and then backspacing, they'd only met a few days ago anyway,， wouldn't it be weird if she agreed so casually?

_Idiot. Fine I'll go_

Then again, he probably knew her really well…it was just that she lost her memory…

_. Fine I'll go._

_Where?_

_And why r u here anyway? Class is still goin._

She pressed the send button and diverted her attention back to the lesson. It didn't take long for the redhead to reply, as the vibrating of her phone alerted Lenalee, sparking a thought that if she didn't have her phone on vibrate her silent conversation with Lavi would've probably been impossible..

_Wooooooooooo!_

_XD XD_

_It's gonna be a surpirise~ hehe_

_O n dats simple, I wagged ^^_

_What the heck? _Lenalee thought to herself, the new found red head's never ending hyper active self never failed to surprise her.

"Now class" Lenalee's head perked up "I'm sure you're all aware of the history test on Monday" a few groans "Now now, I expect you all to revise over chapter 3 through to 5，class dismissed" the teacher announced just as the bell rang .

Lenalee stacked her books and other belongings before racing out of the classroom, expecting to see the red head leaning against the wall but was surprised as there was nobody there.

_I wonder where he went….he was here a moment ago…._

"Eeek!" she yelped as she felt a pair of hands clamp themselves over her eyes

"Chillax Leelee~~, anyway guess who?" an all too familiar voice chuckled

"Lavi! What the heck?

"Bingo~" he cheered as he let go of Lenalee, his hand instinctively lacing around each other behind his head "So sup?"

"Sup? Where are going after school?"

He grinned, a childish glint in his stunning emerald eye "It's a surprise"

* * *

(¯`·._) ( Lavi ) (¯`·._)

"Chillax Leelee!" _Leelee_ Lavi repeated in his head, liking the way it rolled of his tongue "Anyway guess who?" he added playfully

"Lavi! What the heck?"

"Bingo~" he replied ignoring her question 'So sup?"

"Sup? Where are going after school?"

Lavi grinned before replying "It's a surprise"

In total honesty, he'd only said it was a surprise since he had no idea himself.

"So what do you have next?" he asked

"Me? I have a study period next if I remember correctly" _(A/N. LOL yeah I know she had study period last chapter but who cares~~ ^^)_

"Well, then guess I'll be tagging along with you then" Lavi beamed cheerfully

"What?"

_Too cute _Lavi thought again as he saw her expression

"What what?"

"Don't you have classes?"

"Yeah, but who cares!~ I'm too cool for school!~"

His lady companion smiled

"well come on then, to the library"

"Over here Leelee" Lavi chirped as he guided Lenalee to the special cushioned corner where they had had their second meeting.

"What a nice little place" Lenaleee said in delight as she settled herself amongst the cute little cushions

The pair settled in to a comfortable silence, Lenalee dutifully completing her homework while Lavi, lying on his tummy with his long legs swaying idly in the air, his face buried inside a thick book, though in truth, from time to time he would be flicking his gaze up for a quick glance at the beauty next to him. The lazy sunlight filtering into the room did Lenalee great justice. Her long eyelashes were emphasized by the subtle shadows they cast upon her half closed eyes, her long black tresses cascaded down her shoulders in their usual pig tails, each strand strangely defined by the orange light, highlighting her pale skin and her flawless features.

"You know what Lenalee?" Lavi said lazily

"Mmmm?"

"We had our second meeting here, you caught me sleeping"

Lavi put his open book down to gaze at her face

She was smiling

"Sleeping huh"

"Uh huh"

"That does sound like you"

Lavi chuckled, having flashbacks of the sweet sweet past

"I'm sorry" Lenalee apologized out of the blue

"Heck?"

"For forgetting…forgetting everything"

Lavi was speechless

"I'm sorry" her voice cracked

Lavi was still speechless and remained that way for a few more agonizing seconds

"Oi" he whispered gently to get Lenale's attention "No need to apologize" he got off his belly to crouch down in front of her, his arms dangling lazily between his legs. "Not your fault, never was" he wiped a tear off her pale and 'perfect' face with his thumb, before it had the chance to blot her flawless features, before muttering under his breath, barely audible "It was _mine_"

The pair settled into silence

"I'm sorry"

"I told you, it was never yo-"

"No…I'm sorry, for breaking down…all the sudden, pretty stupid huh"

Lavi could tell she was trying hard to avoid his gaze.

"Nah, it's alright" he broke into a grin

She smiled in return, slowly lifting her head, it was like the sun breaking the world out of it's night long darkness, he gazed at her lips as they moved, those _perfect _lips, it almost made him want to kiss them

"I have to say, you look pretty whenever but when you smile, you just take 'pretty' to a whole new level"

She blushed

"Hee" he grinned

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"I don't know" she chuckled to herself, tracing over the lines on her smooth palms "I just felt that I needed to say that"

"What a strange girl you are Miss Lee"

She let out a laugh sending a wave of accomplishment though Lavi's entire being

Laiv now sure that she wasn't going to suddenly break down again straightened up and moved across from Lenalee to lean against the pale blank walls, one knee bended hitching up his left arm, his other leg sprawled lazily across the carpet.

Then the pair settled into another period of comfortable silence.

* * *

(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯) Lenalee (¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯)

She felt awfully horrible right then, it was like was drowning in her own puddle of humiliation and embarrassment. She didn't know why herself, why all the sudden a feeling of despair overwhelmed her and tears started to blur her vision. Lenalee just didn't quite know herself, but a voice deep inside her, had just told her to apologize, and then all these emotions mushed up in my big ball just came up and exploded? Something like that..

"Oi" a emerald eye lowered to meet her gaze "No need to apologize" Lavi whispered

"Not your fault, never was" a thumb reached out to wipe a tear of her face Then she heard something that stunned her. "_It was mine" _she heard him whisper, it was barely audible. She didn't know how to react. Should she acknowledge his statement, but then again he didn't say it for her to hear.

Silence

_Say something Lenalee! _

"Sorry"

"I told you it was never yo-"

"No…" she cut him off "I'm sorry, breaking down, all the sudden" she lowered her head, refusing gto meet his gaze, what did she look like to him she wondered.

"Nah, it's alright" Lavi grinned, showing his milky white teeth. It was contagious and soon Lenalee found herself breaking into a small smile.

"I have to say, you look pretty whenever, but when you smile you just take 'pretty' to a whole new level"

She knew at once that she was blushing

Only Lavi could pull of something like that so casually Lenalee thought to herself

"Hee"

Lenalee smiled to herself, they way he said that was just 'cute'

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"I don't know" she chuckled to herself, imagining how stupid she sounded right now "I just felt that I needed to say that" she finished

"What a strange girl you are Miss Lee"

She let out a laugh, feeling relaxed and comfortable in the redhead's presence.

* * *

(¯`·._) ( Lavi ) (¯`·._)

"Eh?"

Lavi mentally jumped up in shook, he looked up to see (and to his relief too) that Lenalee was not in some kind of emotional break down (he really in truth didn't know how to handle those), instead she was pinching her nose and tilting her head back

"Blood nose?"

"Uh huh" she replied "I'll be right back" with that she picked herself up and started walking out of the library (To the girls bathroom he assumed)

"Hi Lenalee" Lavi heard

A muffled reply

Allen's head popped out from around the bookshelves

"What's wrong with Lenalee?" he asked sounding worried

"Nothing really, just a blood nose" Lavi replied casually

"Oh ok" Allen sighed with relief before settling down next to his red headed friend

"Oi Moyashi"

"Allen"

"Yeah whatever" Allen frowned in response "What kind of place would you take a girl?"

"Huh?"

"You know, someplace a girl would like, I was thinking something like the candy shop or some kind of cute little café, ya know?"

"Do you have a date with a girl Lavi? Who is it this time?"

"It's not a date, just a little outing with Leelee chan~"

"L…Lenalee?"

"You heard me Moyashi~" He smiled to himself "I told her where we were going was a surprise, but truthfully I have absolutely nooooooooooo idea where to taker her" he waved his arms around in mock panic.

"Oi" Lavi waved a hand in front of Allen's face who appeared to have drifted off to lala land

"Oi~ Moyashi chaaaaan~Halllllloooooooooooooo"

"Huh?"

"Don't Huh me Moyashi chan! Give me some ideas!"

"Uhh…"

Lavi sighed

"Well I guess it was a bad choice to ask you, after all you've never had a girlfriend before" he teased

An anime vein popped out on Allen's forehead

"Well, if you've gone out with so many girls why are you even asking me?"

Allen was surprised to see Lavi actually pause and think

"Leelee chan's different…ya know?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey Moyashi"

"Allen!...Now what?"

"DO you think it was my fault?"

"Your fault? For what?"

"You know…_that_"

"…"

"…"

"No Lavi, it was nobody's fault"

* * *

In the end, Lavi had decided to take Lenalee to a little café (one that Lenalee probably would describe as cute, you know with all the little glossy cushiony chairs, pretty round tables, and cute little cups and plates and so so).

He glanced at his watch yet again (for the 5639563492634 time) _Where the hell is that girl? _And Lavi thought _he _was late, _Hmm, Leelee chan isn't the type to be late or have something 'slip' her mind…_ a frown formed on his face. He was getting worried. Did something happen?

He burrowed his hand into his pant pocket and fished out his cell

"_Hello?"_ the voice on the end of the line crackled

"Hihi Yu chan~"

Kanda snorted in recognition

"Hey Yu, I was wondering if you've you seen Lenalee?"

"_Lenalee? No"_

"Hmmm…"

"_Actually…"_

"Actually what yuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Spit it out"

"_Calm down baka usgai!"_

"I'm all ears"

"_I saw her with Allen"_

"Moyashi? When?"

"_5__th__ period"_

"Hmmm….I'll call him now. Thanks yu chan~"

"_Will you stop calling me by my first name!" _and with that the annoyed samurai hung up

Lavi chuckled, amused, before dialing another number

_Ring ring ring_

_Pick up Allen! _Lavi though to himself

_Ring ring…Ring ring ring_

_The person you have called is not ava-_

"Blah blah blah!" Lavi muttered before pushing the end button

_I guess I'll just text him _

_Hey Moyashi~~ XD_

_Do you know where's Leelee chan?_

To his surprise, Allen replied within a minute or so after he sent his text

_Jeez, and you didn't answer when I called_

He flipped his cell open

_Yeah I do_

Lavi raised an eyebrow

_Freaking serious man? When somebody asks you 'Do you know where's Lenalee?' You don't just answer YEAH you say where she bloody is!_

_Yeah well den TELL ME!_

He texted back. Seconds later he got a reply

"What the…What the freaking hell?"

Lavi read the text again.

_She's with me_

_

* * *

_

END!

CLiFF HANGER JHFLDHLDJ

Hope you all like chapter 16~~~

Hope you didn't think the fluff was CHEESY (i tried to make it uncheesy as possible)

n to those whot hought the random breakdown was random I agree, It wasn't in my plan but I was just in a major fluff mood so there you go.

anyway so until next time and pls x75342570346734

**REVIEW**

**I WUV U ALL~~**


	17. pick up the god damn phone!

**HEY GuYSSSSS**

**I'm not even going to bother saying sorry about how this chapter took so long coz I seem to do that like in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER yeah...**

**I didn't mean to make ALlen sound like sucha STUPID jerk, but ya noe i needed soemone evil dude so i was like ALLEN**

**so sorry allen...KA CHING**

**but anyway school's started for me (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) yr9(WOOOOOOO) and I'm alrady behind in my homework (YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY supa organisedhfdsjg)**

**also guys I've just started watching..._TEGAMI BACHI_ and I friggin love it...It's so cute^^^ and I love the art ^^ if someone wants to rant about how awesome it is feel free to PM me coz I have like noooooooooo asian friends (HOW SAD IS THAT)**

**anyway I'm going to shut up now and let you read this**

**YAY **

* * *

Lenalee perked up in delight as the bell, announcing the end of school for the day sounded. Everyone, including Lenalee quickly packed their belongings and bustled out of the classroom.

"Oh, hello Allen"

"Huh? Oh, Hi Lenalee"

Lenalee frowned at the expression plastered onto the silver haired midget's face

"What's wrong Allen?"

"Well…" Allen sighed dramatically

Lenalee's frown deepened, Allen wasn't the type to just to tell everyone his problems just like that. Whatever had happened must be bothering him a lot.

"I lost something….something of my uncles.."

"Your uncle?"

Uncle Cross"

"Oh…"

Allen had once told her about this 'Uncle Cross' who he had described as just utterly horrible, greedy and perverted.

"He's going to skin me alive" Allen groaned, his groan dragging on a bit longer than natural "How could I be such an idiot" he continued to moan, until Lenalee could take the depressing aura no longer

"Cheer up Allen! How about I help you look around for it?"

"Really Lenalee?"

"Yep, now what did you lose exactly?"

He stiffened up on the spot, which Lenalee thought was suspicious but dismissed the thought

"Uhhh, well it's very important to my uncle…it's a keychain! Yeah, a keychain…a bunny keychain!"

"A bunny?"

"Yep, my uncle's kind of weird…."

"ok…..well let's go Allen"

* * *

Lavi couldn't quite comprehend the three simple words on the little screen

_She's with me._

_Is he joking?.. _Lavi thought confused.

'

_K…? Anyway can u tell Lenalee to come over_

_And meet me in front of my locker _

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_I'm sorry Lavi._

_I'm sorry! What is he talking about! _Lavi ranted in his head, but before he could text a reply he received another message.

_I'm sorry Lavi but the games changed._

Now Lavi was annoyed. Very annoyed. He was not getting any of Allen's cryptic clues.

Lavi, very determined, dialed Allen's number, and to his relief he picked up

"_Lavi?"_

"Bingo" he answered grimly

"…"

"Now, tell me what the hell is going on Allen? I was never really good with puzzles"

"…_."_

"You knew she was meeting with me today"

"…"

"And it's safe to assume its part of some crazy evil plot that you're keeping her back"

"…"

"For Christ's sakes Allen!...why?"

"_You knew"_

"What?"

"_You knew that I liked her too….you knew…secretly. But you never acknowledged it"_

"Allen I-"

"_I admit it though…she'd already fallen for you…I couldn't compare to you"_

"…"

"_But…when she forgot _everything_…even you…I'm sorry Lavi"_

"Alle-"

"_The game's changed"_

"Wait Al-"

"_She can be anyone's now"_

Then the line went dead.

* * *

"Where are you going Allen? If you go any further we'll end up at the teacher's lounge"

"I uhh went to the teacher's lounge earlier because I had to talk to one of my teachers about my homework, so I might've dropped it somewhere around here.

"okay"

Leanlee jumped as a tinny electro tune suddenly started to play

"Jusr my phone Lenalee, sorry to scare you like that"

"Its fine" she replied sheepishly

She watched him fish out his phone and face flicker with uncertainty as he looked at the caller ID

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"..It's my uncle, don't really want to talk to him right now…"

"Oh…"

Soon the ringing stopped, but shortly after, his phone started to vibrate and played a different tune

"Text?" Lenalee asked

"Yeah" Allen confirmed as he studied the message on the tiny screen

"Hey Lenalee"

"Hmmmm?"

"How about I go further up and have a look there and you can stay and look here? It'll save some time"

"Sounds good"

Allen flashed a smile before he walked up the path

Lenalee sighed, sweeping her bangs out of her face. Her search so far had proven fruitless

"Oh my god!" Lenalee suddenly gasped

_Lavi!_

_How could I be so forgetful! What time is it?_

She dug around in her skirt and blazer pockets

_Damn it! I left my phone in my locker_

Lenalee stood in thought for a moment, lightly chewing her fingertips

"I should ask Allen, he has a phone" she thought aloud, so she jogged up the path and before long she could see the back of Allen.

"Allen!"

"Eh?"

The midget gasped, clearly surprised, lurched forward before continuing to trip over and thudding onto the ground.

"Allen! Are you alright? Sorry for scaring you like that"

"Hehe, that's alright" he chuckled "I'm sure I'm fine anyway-" he winced as he tried to stand "Or not"

"Sorry Allen, here, I'll take you to the infirmary"

"Thanks Lenalee"

"Come on come on, pick up Lenalee!" Lavi growled at no one in particular

"_Hell-"_

"Lenalee! Thank god you picked up! Liste-"

"_rry, but I'm busy at the moment, leave a message and I'll try to get back to you later! _

"Freaking hell!" Lavi cursed "Where in the world would Allen be…he should still be at school…..che, moyashi chan's going to have a lot waiting for him when I find him"

With that he set off on his search..

"I'm really sorry Allen"

"It's fine Lenalee. Really"

"Still I'm sorry! I didn't think it was that bad until you tried to stand, does your ankle still hurt?"

"Only a bit, nothing serious"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Stop apologizing Lenalee, I'm fine, really, all I needed was an ice-pack anyway"

Lenalee sighed guiltily as she paced around the room, which was empty except for the school nurse, who was busy tinkering with bandages and other things.

"Hey Allen?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you end up finding your rabbit keychain?"

"Huh?"

"Your rabbit keychai-"just at this moment Lenalee was interrupted by Allen's phone. The tinny tune flooding into the room.

* * *

Hmmm, I've checked everywhere already! Where the hell are they?"

Lavi paced back and forth along the hallway

_Maybe I should try calling him again_

_As if that jerk's going to pick up_

_Maybe he changed his mind. You know, thought it through, and realized what a total idiot he's being_

_Yeah, and Kanda can actually crack a joke_

_Oh, what the hell, I'll give it a shot_

He fished out his phone and punched in the number

He then waited, impatiently.

_Ring ring_

"come on pick up!"

_Ring ring'_

"Wait a second. What's that sound?" he took the phone away from his ear

"Music?"

…_Allen's phone!_

_

* * *

_

**A bit of a short chappie but I hoped you enjoyed it all the same ^^**

**I can't say that my next update wll be int her near future...(LOL) seeeing that I'm not the most organised person int he world...**

**but yeah, I'll try my best ^^**

**now I'm going to go watch Tegami Bachi adn rant about Zazie...**

**YAY**


	18. bad luck

**HEY GUYS!**

**so heres chapter 18~~~~**

**I haven't exactly proof readed it yet coz I have to leave the house in like friggin 20 seconds so yea excuse me for any mistakes!**

**so enjoy!**

**o and honey covered cornflakes are GOD**

* * *

"Aren't you going to answer your phone Allen?"

"Huh?..Oh…not really…uh…it's Uncle Cross"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…that's why I don't want to answer it" he answered somewhat nervously before quickly hanging up.

"How are you doing sweetie, your leg feeling okay?" the school nurse approached the pair

"I'm good; my leg's not really hurting anymore" Allen replied politely

"That's good to hear; now I think its fine for you to leave now, just keep the ice-pack with you"

"Thanks for your help"

"No need to thank me, toodles now" (**A.N ZOMG she said TOODLES LOL LOL LOL…soz on a little sugar high….)**

"Are you sure you can walk by yourself now Allen"

"Yes Lenalee, see" Allen demonstrated by walking down the hallway "My leg doesn't even hurt anymore"

"Well, if you say so"

"Lenalee, I want to take you somewhere"

"Huh?"

"You know, as a thank you for helping me"

"You really don't need to Allen, it's fine"

"No buts, now come on" and with that Allen hastily dragged Leanlee out of the building

* * *

_It's close…._

Lavi got more and more inpatient as he neared the familiar tinny tune of Allen's phone.

'_Kay…there's only two more rooms around here…the computer lap…or the infirmary…now let's see…the music is coming from-_

All of the sudden the music stopped

_Seriously?...seriously? Jesus Christ!Now where do I go?..._

He stopped abruptly in his tracks and knitted his brow together and rubbed his chin

…_Hmmm….computer lap…or infirmary?...computer lab….infirmary…computer lab_

He turned left and entered the empty hallway before once again stopping abruptly in his tracks

…_voices?..._

Lavi couldn't have swiveled around any fasterbefore he dashed back where he had come from, until to have emptiness meet him.

_Must have been imagining things…sheesh…_

He strode back down to the computer lab

_They better be here…or I swear I'll-_

Once again emptiness was for waiting him in the room

"Seroisuly?" Lavi asked out loud, not believing his bad luck

He bit his lip

"Where would they be?..."

_They might be outside_

* * *

"Where are we Allen?"

"I thought you would recognize this place…then again I guess Komui didn't think to bring you o the park"

"The park?"

"Yep, come on, let's sit down" Allen guided them to bench

Lenalee froze, an odd sensation overtaking her and suddenly a few mismatched pictures flashed into her mind

"Are you alright Lenalee?"

"Huh?"

"You were just staring off into space"

"Really? …It just that this place seems really familiar for some reason…and I keep seeing…"

"Seeing what?" Allen asked curiously

"…Umm….something…I don't know…something important happened here.. Lenalee replied itching her head

"important?"

"yeah…" _and who was that guy?…._

_The said person just smirked and continued to drag Lenalee around until they reached an empty bench and sat her down before __plunking down onto the wooden bench himself_

_Lenalee stared at him curiously as the red head started to dig vigorously into his tattered backpack._

"Maybe you're remembering something!" Allen perked up with excitement

"A bit of my memory?"

"Yeah! This calls for celebration!"

"Celebration?" Lenalee giggled

"Ice Cream! I'll be right back Lenalee!"

_Allen's all about food _Lenalee giggled and sat herself down on the familiar looking bench. _Why am I getting this feeli-_

_Lenalee's violet eyes questioned his actions. Grinning he poured the bubble mixture into the bowl and reached for the massive circular bubble blower and placed it inside the frothy mixture, he carefully lifted the bubble blower up, making sure the delicate membrane in it did not pop before slowly dragging it firmly through the air. A massive transparent bubble forming as he dragged it along. As the first bubble floated into the air another one formed and followed after the first. Lenalee followed the bubbles as they began their short journey into the sky. The transparent membrane of the bubbles caught the sunlight for a few awing seconds; her own miniature rainbow was displayed on the round surface before suddenly disappearing. Unsatisfied she eyed another bundle of bubbles and stared in awe at the beauty of the simple yet beautiful transparent objects floating slowly into the blue sky, the seven colours of the rainbow dancing about teasingly._

_"Lavi.." she tore her eyes away from the beautiful scene unfolding above and looked at the puffed out red head busily making new bubbles for the black haired princess._

_"You said you liked rainbows remember?" he grinned taking a pause from his bubble blowing duty. Lenalee's mind quickly flashed back to the night where Lavi had walked her home. She smiled warmly. He had actually remembered._

_"Yes!"_

_"Eh?"_

_Lavi bent down so he was on eye level with Lenalee_

_"I finally made you smile" and he broke into one of his irresistible contagious smiles_

_"Thank you Lavi" as a smile formed on her face, and a warm sensation bloomed in her chest as the red head smiled back satisfied_

_"No problems princess."_

Lenalee snapped out of her little flashback. A wave of nausea washing over her

_Again?...and Lavi?...I guess that really that really did happen…_

Lenalee smiled _How sweet…_

Another wave of nausea swept over her

_Oh god_

"What's wrong Lenalee?" Allen asked as he approached her with a soft serve in each of his hands

In response she held up her hand telling the worried Allen to hold on a second. Once she was sure she was not going to spew the contents of her stomach did she sit up straight and open her mouth

"I'm fine…Just feeling kind of sick…I think I should go home now" Lenalee slowly stood up

"I'll walk you home"

"No it's fine Allen"

"It's not safe, it's getting dark anyway"

"Allen, it's fine…I just need some time to be alone…Okay?"

"Okay…"

With that she walked off. Making her way to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

_They're not anywhere…It's getting dark…their probably left the school already_

Lavi sighed

_Can't believe my luck_

He dragged himself heavily outside the school gates and made his way to the bus stop just outside the school. Upon arrival he dumped his bag into the ground and collapsed onto the bench. He was in a very bad mood.

Lavi looked up. Observing the sky. It was not so much pink now, just a light shade of purple, but there were a few patches here and there that were orange.

* * *

Lenalee was tempted to fall asleep but she was scared that she would miss her stop. The sky was completely dark now. She gazed out the window, and then she realized the bus was nearing the stop outside her school.

_Lavi…_

Guilt immediately stirred up inside her.

_I'm really really sorry Lavi…maybe I should text him_

She took out her phone from her school bag. She stopped midway in her text when she felt the bus stop, and gazed outside. The bus was outside the school.

_I wonder if Lavi is heading home right now too…_she thought absent mindedly

Involuntarily she leaned forward, taking a glimpse of who was getting on the bus.

_Lavi?..._she involuntarily hoped, as she glimpsed a bit of school uniform.

* * *

Lavi woke up from his light snooze as he heard the bus pull up beside him. He grabbed his bag and stepped onto the bus. He made his way along the aisle before plunking down into a random seat, not caring to look around him.

"L…Lavi?"

He looked up in response to his name

* * *

Lenalee sighed in disappointment, as the random student walked past her and sat somewhere else. She slumped back into her seat.

_So much for seeing Lavi…oh well, I should finish my text_

She grabbed her phone once again, she glimpsed at the time

7:01pm

_Wow, I didn't realize it would be this late…damn Komii is going to have a fit_

Then coincidently, her phone started vibrating and erupted into its cheery ringtone

"Hello?"

"LEEENAAAAAAALE I'M SO SORRRYYYYYYYYY I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANTTTTT"

She sweat dropped

"What's wrong Komui?"

"_I'M SO SOORRRRRYYYYYYY MY DEEEARR SISSSSTERRRRRRRRR"_

"Komui, what's wrong"

"_IIIIIIII PROMISEEEEEE I"L GIVE YOUUUUUUUUU WHAAAAAATTTTEVER YOU WAAAANT"_

"KOMUI!"

"…_."_

"Now tell me what's wrong?"

"_Well…I was working on this new robot, but it went berserk, and it kind of messed up the lab…so I have to stay overnight…to clean up the mess….I"M SOOOORRRYYY "_

"It's fine Komui"

"_BUT YOU'LL BE HOME ALONEEEEEEEEEE"_

"I'll be fine Komui, bye now"

"_BUT LENA-"_

She hung up before he could damage her hearing anymore. She sighed before chuckling a bit over her brother's sister complex.

* * *

He looked up when he heard somebody say his name. He spun around to see a petite girl with chocolate brown hair. She donned the same school's uniform as Lavi but he didn't recognize her

_Probably a junior_

"How can I help you?" Lavi replied, trying to be polite despite his mood

"Thank god I got your name right, anyway, you dropped this while you were walking to your seat: she said this as she handed him his phone

"Oh thanks, didn't realize I dropped it"

"No problem, bye" she said cheerfully as she returned to her seat. He glimpsed at the time on his phone

7:07 pm

_And It's dark already?_

Lavi sighed and gazed out the window as the bus slowed to a stop. He recognized this street. It wasn't exactly close to his house, but something dragged him off the bus and into this familiar looking street.

* * *

Lenalee stepped off the bus. Nausea still threatening her well-being. With a sigh she began her lonely walk home.

Halfway there, another wave of nausea hit her; she leant against a flickering lamp post that was doing a poor job illuminating the deserted streets.

"Hey cutie"

She looked up, hearing the unfamiliar gruff voice

"She's a real hottie ay?"

Two shadowy looking men, staggered around her, both clutching a half empty beer bottle

_Seriously?...I really can't believe my luck_

"Leave me alone" she responded somewhat weakly, as a wave of nausea swept over her

"Playing hard to get huh?" one of the men said as he staggered his way closer

Lenalee tried to back away, but was surprised when her back hit another body

"Not so faaassst girlie" the second man slurred as he grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip.

She fought his grip in a flash of ferocity, being drunk the man staggered a bit, off balance and his weight threatening to make his face plant into the ground, as Lenalee shoved him as hard as she could with all her might,.

He let go of her as his foot got caught in a drain and he fell onto the ground, probably earning himself a few bloody grazes. His drunk sidekick immediately came along and looped his hairy arms around her shoulders

"She's a feisty one"

"You can say that again" the second man growled as he picked himself up. Staggered a bit before he made his way towards Lenalee, who was trying madly to wriggle out of the first man's hold.

As he came closer, a sense of dread stirred around in her stomach. He stretched out a hand and started stroking Lenalee's cheek. _What a sad sad psychopath _.She was thoroughly disgusted and did the first evil thing that popped into her panicking mind.

She bit him. A scream that could've come out of a 8 year old girl escaped his drunk lips and he reacted violently by slapping Lenalee back. It hurt just as much as it was loud. Lenalee bit back a scream; she didn't want to seem weak

"Don't touch me" she growled, but regretted it shortly as she felt someone pull her hair violently, she swore it felt like her entire scalp was being ripped off. Lenalee felt herself crash into the ground. It hurt. Real hurt.

Through her blurry eyes she saw two figures crouch down, looking at her, laughing maniacally

_Those sick bastards _

Fear started to seep into her mind. Her imagination went down a dark road, and suddenly flashes of what the drunken men could do to her flooded into her mind.

A scream erupted from her cracked lips as a boot mashed itself into Lenalee's hand. A throbbing pain began shortly after.

"Not so tough now huh?" once of them remarked. Before running his dirty hand along Lenalee's bruised cheek, down to her neck, then down to her shirt collar. Lenalee feared what he was going to do next.

She let out a whimper involuntarily, as he started unbuttoning her shirt, straddling her in the process. She rolled her head to the side; she couldn't bear to see what he was going to do to her next. A single tear rolled down her face, as she felt him running his finger against her bare skin from her collar bone all the way down to her belly button, stopping there as she could feel his eyes drilling into her bra.

_Oh god…please no…_

Tears started to run down her face uncontrollably as he slid his hand under her upper back,

She closed her eyes in despair and shut herself down as she felt a pair of lips mash themselves against hers.

"Get off of her"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHHA**

**and heres a little cliffy for ya!**

**I actually wrote like one more page for this chapter but I didn't know where I should've ended the hcapter so I just chopped it off here, so basically I've got like half of the next chapter written up already! so hopefully you won't have to wait long!**

**yeah and sorry that Lenalee scene was kinda RANDOMMMMMM**

**but yeah...**

**anyway**

**I really have to go now**

**NOW REVIEW OR MUTATED FISH WILL CLIMB OUT OF THE SEA AND HUNT YOU DOWN**

**MWAHAHAHHAHHAHA**


	19. I'll protect you

**YO WAZZUP PEEEEEEEPPPPSSSSSS**

**turned out it took me a little longe rthen expected to finsh this chapter. I tried my best to make this chapter reeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllly fluffy and sweet...i just hope didn't mak eit all cheesy .**

**SChool started again. yay...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH **

**I can't sleep in adn be lazy anymore **

**jdeo;sgjosdrjgoerghro**

**I'm porbbaly boring you now...**

**so on witht the chapter**

**hosdlhgperjgyerphkdfb**

* * *

"Get off of her"

The two men spun around

"Who are you?"

"Not what I wanted to hear"

Lavi immediately went in and swung a punch into the drunken man's head, giving his brain a good little jiggle.

"I told you to get off of her. Now get off of her" Lavi stated coldly. The man didn't move from his position. Probably still in shock. Without hesitation Lavi sent his foot into his gut, causing him to fall on his side

"Y…You…You kicked me" he cleverly uttered when he had slightly recovered from the kick

"Yes indeed my good sir, Yes indeed" Lavi nodded with dark humor "Now pis-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as the second man who Lavi did not pound swung his now empty beer bottle into the back of Lavi's head. It sent him tumbling forward, with pain pounding his head. A little bead of blood trickled down to his face

"Oh no you didn't" Lavi said darkly

Without warning he threw a punch at the aching man who was already on the ground, hitting him in the spot above the eye socket where the skull was the thinnest. His muscles immediately went limp and he face planted into the cold concrete.

Lavi straightened up and glared at the remaining man, who wasn't that confident after seeing his mate getting knocked out just like that

"Now piss off if you don't want me to give you a concussion" Lavi growled. The man happily obeyed as he scuttled away instantly, dragging his unconscious mate with him.

_Now that that's done with…_he spun around to face Lenalee he was broken on the floor. Like an angel who had just fallen from the clouds.

_Holy shit she's hot_

_Not now Lavi! Not now!_

He berated himself

He crouched down cautiously beside her, carefully holding her in his arms. She wasn't conscious. He gently caressed her cheek, where a nasty bruise was forming. Suddenly Lenalee's eyes shot open, but something was wrong about them. Immediately she started screaming.

In fear.

She pounded her fragile fists against Lavi's chest

"G…Get away from m…me!...Don't t...touch me!...Don't!" she continued to shriek, tears sliding down her pale face.

"Lenalee!" Lavi shouted but she was deaf to his calls "Lenalee! It's me Lavi! You're safe now!"

But she couldn't hear him. She was looking into his eyes, but she wasn't seeing _him_ she was still seeing her assaulters, cackling manically in her nightmares.

_I should've beat them up _Lavi cursed in his mind

"Lenalee!"

She continued to scream in fright

Then Lavi panicked and acted upon instinct.

And so he kissed her.

He sealed her lips with his.

Everything immediately went silent.

Though her lips were a bit chapped they were still soft. A hint of raspberry still lingered though,

_Probably from her lip balm or something. _Lavi thought as his mind wandered awkwardly as he realized what he was doing.

Then all of a sudden Lenalee was kissing him back. Lavi's eye's widened, then he snaked his arms around her waist

After a few more seconds, to Lavi's displeasure they parted.

"Lenalee?" Lavi whispered to the Chinese girl who had her head lowered

She murmured something inaudible

"What did you say Leelee chan?"

Then all of sudden Lenalee threw herself against him

"Lavi" she sobbed into his chest, grabbing handfuls of his shirt "Lavi…Lavi...Lavi" she just kept repeating

"Yeah I'm here" he responded as he wrapped his arms around her protectively

"Lavi…Y..You came…I was s…so sc..Scared…I didn't know what t…they wanted…u..until" she buried her face into his chest, and just cried, lowering all her barriers

"Yeah, I know…but it's alright now, you're safe" he cooed into her ear as he rocked her gently

At that moment, she just seemed so fragile. Like anything could break her, and Lavi hated it. He pulled her in closer, and kissed her on the side of her neck gently. This only made her bury herself into him even more.

"Let's take you home Leelee chan" he whispered in her ear. The only sign of response except for her sobbing was a slight nod of her head. Lavi smiled before gently standing up, carrying her bridal style. He walked a few steps over to her abandoned school bag and slung that over his shoulder before setting off.

"L...Lavi?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you"

"No problem princess" he grinned

She snuggled into him, and laid her head gently onto his chest, her sobs gradually receding，Feeling safe in his arms

* * *

"Lenalee?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you have your house keys?"

She nodded, tickling Lavi's chest "Front pocket" she whispered referring to her bag

Lavi soon found the keys and opened the door where darkness welcomed him.

"Isn't your brother home yet?"

"He's staying overnight at the lab"

"Oh…"

He found the light switch and flicked the lights on. He walked over to a cream colored couch and gently lay Lenalee down, before snuggling down beside her.

Shortly after Lenalee sat up and leant her head on Lavi's warm shoulder, he responded by snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

They stayed like that for a while, in a comfortable silence

"I'm going to take a shower" Leanlee murmured

"'Kay" Lavi whispered back

She slowly picked herself off the couch and padded up the stairs but not before looking back over her shoulder

"Lavi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't go"

Lavi smiled one of his contagious bright smiles "Don't worry, I won't leave"

Lenalee nodded before disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

Lavi made himself cozy among the cushions, as his eyelids fluttered shut now and then. Combined with the lullaby like drumming of the shower above him, he was surprised that he hadn't fallen asleep yet. The shower above him soon stopped and silence elapsed over the entire house.

Lavi buried his face into the cushions absent mindedly, immersing himself in a sweet scent that just screamed Lenalee.

Lavis eyes fluttered open, only to be blinded by the light bulb overhead. Refreshed a little by his light nap he sat up and yawned. He frowned. Lenalee finished her shower ages ago. He got up and slowly padded up the stairs. He was met by a dark hallway

_Where is she? _He wondered, and then he stopped, hearing quiet sobbing. He slowly approached the sniffling girl crouched in the middle of the dark hallway. He sat down beside her, not uttering a word. Lenalee uttered a silent thanks, she really didn't know what to say right now.

She continued to sob quietly, refusing to break down. Then suddenly Lavi snaked his strong arms around her waist and dragged her in front of him. He cupped her face with his hands and looked her straight in the eyes

"Just let it all out princess" he whispered before lightly kissing her sweaty forehead

Her lips wavered for a moment

"D…I still feel dirty…"

Then she threw herself into him, and buried her face into his chest.

The she cried.

Lavi wrapped an arm around her; he used his other arm to stroke her hair, cooing reassuring words into her ear.

* * *

Lavi smiled upon the sleeping beauty in his arms. Slowly, and carful not to wake Lenalee he stood up, and carried her to her room. Which he magically knew where it was.

He skillfully tucked her under the cozy looking blanket, straightened up, and gazed down at the sleeping beauty before him. He smiled then bent down again to brush her hair out of her face, before lightly kissing her on the forehead and whispered a sweet "Goodnight"

He gazed at her for a little while more before rising up and was going to leave, until a hand shot out from under the covers and latched onto his

Lavi looked back, surprised; to see thee charcoal haired girl was indeed awake

"Stay" she whispered

Lavi smiled reassuringly and returned by her side, still clutching her hand. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep, but not before batting open an eyelid just to make sure Lavi was still there.

Soon the sleeping beauty fell asleep, as well as the prince charming beside her. Everything looked as perfect as a fairy tale, but nobody could see the horrific nightmares that were flashing within the princess's head.

Lenalee woke up in a cold sweat. Dread and fear suffocating her like a blanket. Tears were already trickling down her cheeks. The images of the disgusting men cackling down at her broken body still haunted her mind. She rolled up into a tight ball, clutching her head, willing the images to disappear.

Suddenly she heard blanket's rustling then a pair of warm firm arms snaked around her waist.

"Nightmare?" Lavi breathed onto her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

Lenalee responded by rolling around to bury her head into Lavi's chest.

Lavi settled his chin on top of her head

"Don't worry princess, I'll protect you"

* * *

**Chapter END!**

**I really really hope you liked it! **

**PLease tell me what you thought about it by REVIEWING**

**man am I pressurizing you...MWAHAHHAHhA**

**you guys have no idea what a review means to this sad sad person with no life **

**lol**

**anyway**

**yeah**

**review~~~**


	20. blushin, yellin n'jumping out of windows

**wow its been like months sice I last updated O.O but you guys still live wuv me right ^^**

**nothing really happens in this chappie, just a whole lot of yelling...but it isn't a filler chapter so it's all good~**

**ZOMG it's chapter 20 already~~~ didn't think I would go this far then again I am prone to writing long stories...**

**anyway thank you vry much to those who reviewed and I hope all of you enhoy this chapter too!~~~**

* * *

She snuggled up closer to the source of the comfortable warmth. sighing silently with content then upon realization suddenly froze. Her eyes fluttered open and the past days events rushed back to her

…_..so that's why Lavi and I are in the same bed….FGKSHFKS LAVI IS IN THE SAME BED AS ME GHKDSJGSDJG!_

Lenalee screamed at herself while she found herself in a comfortable yet awkward position，with Lavi's arms snaked around her waist, sort of like cradling her.

Her cheeks flushed a bright red, and then slowly she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, praying that he wouldn't wake up. Gently she attempted to move his arm but froze when the red head made a noise. Sighing with defeat she continued to lay there, clueless as to what to do next.

She looked up at his face, studying his sleeping features absentmindedly. His shaggy red hair making him look like a snoozing puppy. Then suddenly, his stunning emerald eye fluttered open groggily making Lenalee gasp. For a moment their eyes locked with each other. Then a sense of shyness came over the both of them and for once Lavi was speechless. By the time Lenalee broke the eye contact they were both bright red.

"Uhhh…..well…." Lavi began, unable to string his words together. "A…about this….well….ah…sorry." he finally said as he quickly drew his arms back to himself.

"…I know Lavi…"

Lavi grinned shyly, something that Lenalee had never seen him do before.

Lavi sat up, scratching his messy hair, leaving Lenalee gazing up at his figure. She blushed, though not knowing why and sat up along with him.

The pair sat in silence for a small while before they both coincidently turned their heads at the same time, their eyes locked once more, sending a jolt of electricity through both of them, then Lenalee suddenly became immensely interested in her toes and Lavi was suddenly busy studying the ceiling. Both were blushing insanely.

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEE, I'M HOME!" a voice suddenly boomed from below

"Oh shit"

"Komui's back"

"He's going to freaking murder me"

"…No he's not…" Lenalee tried to reassure the red head though deep down she knew her brother would

"Of course he won't" Lavi said sarcastically "even when he finds out I was sleeping in the same bed as his sister, and oh yeah kissed-" he stopped talking almost immediately

They both looked at each other, remembering the night's events, then turned away as their faces were a bright red and touched their lips before turning around and locking eyes again.

Both were as red as humanly possible when finally they snapped back to reality

"LENALEE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Shit shit shit shiiiiiiiiiitttttt"

"Calm down Lavi"

"How do you expect me to calm down? Your brother is going to murder me after he finds out-"

The pair locked eyes with each other again before blushing profusely…again

"Shit man! We've got to STOP doing that eye locking thing!" Lavi yelled quietly, pulling at his hair (**A/N: is that even possible? =.=)**

"LEENAAAAAALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Footsteps coming up the stairs

"I need a place to hide!...quick!"

"Uhh….in the closet!" Leanlee suggested as she dragged Lavi across the room before stuffing him inside the small dark closet. She had just closed the little wooden doors as her room door was flung open revealing a panicking Komui with worry written all over his face.

"Lenalee! Thank god you're alright! I got worried when you didn't answer me! Now why didn't you answer me?"

"Sorry nii san… I just woke up so I'm still feeling a bit groggy"

"…Then why are standing beside the closet"

"Uhh…I was grabbing a jacket because I was cold…"

"But you're not wearing jacket…"

"Uhhhh…well I'm not cold anymore…"

Komui gave an expression that he didn't really believe her but thankfully he didn't question her further.

"What's that Lenalee?"

"What's what?"

"That thing beside your bed?"

"Thing?"

Komui strode over to get a closer look

"A bandana?"

Lavi cursed to himself inside the closet as he eavesdropped on their conversation outside.

"…umm…yeah the bandana…it's mine"

Komui raised an eyebrow starting to get suspicious

"I've never seen you wear a bandana before…"

"You haven't because…I just got it yesterday"

Komui sighed "I don't know why you're lying to me Lenalee, but I'm going to trust you"

"Eh?"

"You heard me; now go clean up I'll go prepare breakfast"

* * *

"What the hell happened there? What happened to the horrifying sister complex?" Lavi asked as he clambered out of the stuffy closet shortly after Komui had left the room "Plus you look like a tomatoe"

"Shut up, I was nervous，I've never lied to nii san before with evil intentions"

"I can tell, you suck, and evil intentions? You innocent innocent little girl Lenalee"

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I need to get my ass out of here"

"Why yes Lavi, yes you do"

"Maybe I should jump down from your window"

"What? No! You crazy? You'll get hurt"

"True true, you wouldn't want this pretty face to get ruined"

Lenalee face palmed

"Yeah whatever Lavi…you could get out through the back door-"

"But that's so not epic like" Lavi grumbled

"But you'd have to pass the kitchen" Lenalee continued ignoring Lavi's interruption

"Well, I guess we've got no choice then, I'll just have to jump down from the window"

"What is with you with windo-"

"I KNEW IT!"

The door was flung open, hitting the wall with massive thud, letting Komui burst into the room, pointing his finger angrily at Lavi "It's you! The pirate boy!"

"Oi, that's rude, I'm not a pirate in fact I'm a very obedient high school student"

"Lavi! Now's not the time!

"I knew something was going since you were lying to me Lenalee!-" Komui yelled

"See, you suck" Lavi whispered over to Lenalee

"shut up!"

"But this Lenalee! WHAT ISＡBOY DOING IN YOUR ROOM!" Komui continued over the top of them.

"Uhh…well…peace?" Lavi stammered

"DON"T TELL ME YOU-TO SWEET LITTLE LENALEE! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

"SHIIIIT….ow ow OW peace man…PEACE…I can ex- OW!"

"HOW DARＥYOU! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIRATE BOY!"

"SHUT UP!" Lenalee burst out, frustration bubbling within her

Both men went silent

"Leanlee?..." Komui said, shocked by her loud tone. Then he snapped out of his calm trance and started shaking Lavi's shoulder's violently "LOOKＡＴWHAT YOU DID TO MY SWEET LITTLE LENALEE!"

"Komui Nii san!"

Silence once again.

Leanlee took a deep breath before letting her bottled out annoyance out in a single gush

"I nearly got raped last night and if it wasn't for Lavi" she pointed at the said redhead "I would be a depressed weeping wreck right now" Lenalee paused, letting her words sink in "And he is here right now because he was nice enough to stay by my side ad make sure I was safe, now, instead of trying of beat the crap out of him, I suggest you say thank you. Now let. Him. Go."

Komui released Lavi as instructed and stood there gaping at her

Lavi blinked several times in shock at Lenalee's little speech.

"So I'm good?"

Komui studied his shoes

"T-thank you Lavi" he stammered out with difficulty before he quickly left the room with lightening speed

Leanlee let out a sigh of relief.

"You're hot when you're angry"

"Whatever Lavi" Lenalee rubbed her temples

Lavi grinned, rubbing where he was sore

"Your brother is evil; I bet he specializes in building torturing devices"

"…Lavi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you…for everything"

"Anytime" he grinned "…so can I still jump down from the window?"

"NO!"

* * *

**Lavi's new obsession..jumping out of windows...YAAAAAAAAAY! ^.^**

**anyway I hope all of you ejoyed this update~~**

**also PRAY with me that I will update soon...PRAY**

**now don't forget to REVIEW**

**or i will thow a hissy fit and destroy the world^.^**

**til next time~~~**


	21. SAY SOMETHING!

**ATTENTION READERS! (THIS IS IMPORTANT):**

_**I'M LEAVING TO GO OVERSEAS WITH MY SCHOOL TOMMOROW NIGHT! i'M GOING TO BE STAYING THERE FOR 5 WEEKS SO YEAH...IF ID ON'T UPDATE FOR AGES...THEERE'S THE REASON ^.^**_

_**tHANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING GUYS!**_

_**plus guys I've changed my username...it is now: xxxrice-pandaxxx**_

* * *

**HEY GUYS~~ wazzup...sorry for the long wait again but as you all know I do have a life ^.^**

**now this chapter even surprised me because I totally went off track from my plan...**

**so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Lavi rubbed his head in pain comically "Oi Lenalee that hurt"

"You're such a kid sometimes Lavi" Lenalee sighed, rubbing her temples

"But you still love me right?" Lavi pouted but Lenalee didn't see as she spun around. Cupping her flushed cheeks

"L…what?...L-what the hell are you talking about! Idiot.

"Uhhh Lenalee?...I didn't mean it that way…"

"Huh?...oh..yeah…I knew that…" she stammered, refusing to let Lavi to see her flustered face. While Lavi found this simply adorable

"You're so silly Lenalee" he said lightly as he flopped onto Lenalee's bed.

"…I better go clean myself up" Lenalee uttered

Lavi followed her with his eyes as she walked briskly out the door and when she came back in again.

Admiring her. He smiled.

"What you are you smiling at? Asked as she walked past the bed

"You"

"You're weird Lavi"

He chuckled, his delightful tone tinkling in Lenalee's ear.

_I like her…_Lavi thought absentmindedly as he watched her draw open the curtains, sunlight flooding in and highlighting her features. _I like her a lot_

"It's stuffy in here so I'm going to open the windows. You better not jump throu-" she stopped mid sentence and held her breath. Blood gushed to her cheeks and her heart was going crazy in her ribcage.

"L-Lavi?" she whispered, feeling Lavi's warm breath on the back of her neck which sent shivers down her spine.

He wrapped his arms more firmly around her, pushing her back into him. He snuggled his chin in the little dip between the neck and the shoulder blade.

He didn't say anything, and just continued to embrace her

And Lenalee honestly didn't really mind, despite the fact she could feel her heart working overtime and the blood gushing through her ears.

"…Lavi…"

"I love you" he whispered huskily

Her breathing increased in speed

"I love you" he repeated the sweet words into her ear

She swallowed slowly, his voice stealing words from her mouth

_A hot guy just confessed to you! SAY SOMETHING_

"L-Lavi…I-"

_Twice I turn my back on you  
I fell flat on my face but didn't loose  
Tell me where would I go  
Tell me what led you on I'd love to know_

Lenalee's phone began singing noisily, breaking the silence. _  
_

Lavi released her from his embrace and darted out the room soundlessly, quicker then Lenalee could call his name

She clumsily picked up her phone not bothering to check the caller id, Lavi's confession ringing in her head

"…Hello?"

"_Hi Lenalee!"_

"…sorry but who's this?"

"_Thought you would recognize my voice already, it's Allen!" _

"Oh sorry Allen"

"_You alright Lenalee? You sound a bit shaken up" _

"Oh really?...It's nothing….so why'd you call Allen?"

"_Oh right, just making sure you were alright since you seemed kind of sick yesterday"_

"Don't worry I'm fine now Allen"

"_That's good to hear, anyway Lenalee you free on Sunday?"_

"Tomorrow?"

"_Yeah I was thinking maybe we could go some-"_

"Allen?"

"_Huh?"_

"I have to go now…Komui's calling for me"

"_Oh…Okay…bye Lenalee"_

"Bye Allen" she said half heartedly before hanging up.

She let out a long sigh before flopping onto her bed, where Lavi was only moments ago.

_Lavi…where'd he go?..._

_Lavi…he likes me…._

_What did I do wrong?...Why did he leave__？…_

…_..__What didn't you do?_Another voice questioned

_I didn't say it back…._

_Do you love him?_

…

_Do you love him?_

…_yeah I do…._

She smiled.

* * *

_Holy shiiiiiiit…..shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt….I just confessed…..fvbhduishgboadjbh_

Lavi jogged down the street

_...man….hope I didn't screw things up…._

Lavi sat down heavily on the bench near the bus stop

…_.arrgh! I probably made things awkward now…_

Lavi boarded the bus, his mind void of any comforting thoughts

…_why the hell did I do that anyway?...aaaaaaaaafgfdsgdafhsfhhdfh_

He stepped off the bus and decided to take a detour home. Burying his hands deep into his jacket pockets he reached the stairs that lead into an underground passage.

…_I JUST CONFESSED TO LENALEE!..._

…_wonder how she feels now…YOU JUST CONFESSED TO THE GIRL_

…_.she didn't say anything back….MAYBE SHE WAS TOO SHOCKED….BECAUSE YOU JUST CONGESSED TO HER…_

…_man…I hope I haven't made things awkward…OFCOURSE THINGS ARE AWKWRAD NOW…YOU FREAKING CONFES-_

Children's laughter echoed across the walls, as a group of kids sprinted around, playing an intense game of tiggy (**A/N: **or tag or whatever you guys call it)

"You can't catch me-oof!" the little boy so focused on his little game ran into Lavi.

Sending.

Him.

Tumbling.

Down.

The.

Stairs.

* * *

**I imagine that you hate me right now? **

**awwwww guys~~ dw i still love you XD**

**anyway so yeah you guys will be suffering alot since I won't have any time to update in like AGES...so HAH TAKE THAT EVIL MINIONS!**

**dun forget to review guys**

**xD**


	22. Do you remember now?

**hey guys! I'm back!**

**Did you miss me? Looks like you guys survived the cliffy**

**but the wait is finally over!**

**Here's chapter 22~~**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Lenalee arrived at school with butterflies fluttering crazily in her stomach, her heart beating like mad, and flushed cheeks.

_Today's the day Lenalee! Today's the day! You're going to tell him! You're going to tell him exactly how you feel! _

She took a deep breath before she held her head up high and entered the school building.

Inside there was no sight of Lavi, she even dared to have a loom around his locker area

_He probably slept in or something, that silly rabbit, I'll probably see him at recess_

* * *

The first two periods passed gruellingly. Lenalee just couldn't focus at all. Every single second she was either replaying Lavi's confession in her head or she was rehearsing how she was going to confess to him.

_He wrapped his arms more firmly around her, pushing her back into him. He snuggled his chin in the little dip between the neck and the shoulder blade._

_He didn't say anything, and just continued to embrace her_

_"…Lavi…"_

_"I love you" he whispered huskily_

_Her breathing increased in speed_

_"I love you" he repeated the sweet words into her ear_

Lenalee sighed dreamily, cupping her cheeks with her hands. Just then the recess bell finally rang, causing Lenalee to get all nervous again.

_Okay Lenalee…breathe…breathe…deep breathe…whew…yeah you can do this! You're going to tell him how you feel!_

She packed up her books exited the classroom slowly, expecting Lavi to jump out of nowhere like he usually did, but there was no sign of him

_Hmmm…where is he?...wait…maybe he's as nervous as I am… I mean the guy did confess to me_

She sighed. And so the day passed ever so slowly with Lenalee constantly in deep thought.

_I __never __thought __I__could __think __about __one __person __so __much_ Lenalee thought to herself.

* * *

The school day finally ended, leaving Lenalee slightly disappointed and slightly relived too.

_Where is that silly rabbit...Don't tell me he's sick!...maybe s should go visit him….maybe_

"Lenalee!"

"Eh?" She spun around to see who was calling her name

"Hey Lenalee" Allen jogged up to her.

"Oh, hi Allen"

" Oh? You seem disappointed to see me!" Allen fake pouted

_If only you knew what happened Allen…If only you knew…_

"Hehe, hey do you know where Lavi is? I haven't seen him all day?"

"Lavi?" His voice was slightly tinged with disappointment "He's probably helping prepare for his graduation ceremony or something like that, or that's where Kanda is anyway, he's probably with him"

"Graduation huh?"

"Yep, soon it'll just be you, me and Miranda left"

_And Lavi will be in college…I wonder if I'll still get to see him much_

"Man the year sure has gone by fast Lenalee"

"Yeah, sure has"

_Too bad I can't remember most of it_

"Aw, don't be so sad, at least Christmas is here" Allen stated excitedly "Anyway, I gotta go, catch you later Lenalee" he said cheerfully as he jogged away.

"Bye Allen"

_Christmas huh., how could I forget…then again a lot has been happening lately..._

* * *

Lenalee was making her way to the bus stop when she remembered that Komui was going to come home late tonight. Lenalee stopped to think. She really didn't want to be at home alone. She shrugged. It can't be too early to do some Christmas shopping.

Lenalee stepped off the bus humming a merry tune to herself. She waited for the green man to light up before she started crossing the road.

_Hmmm__…__who__'__s __present __should __I __buy __first?...Allen?__Lavi?__Kanda?__Miranda?__Komui?_Lenalee smiled_Lavi__…__yeah,__Lavi __it __i-_

The blaring sound of a car furiously honking and tyres screeching shattered her thoughts. She looked to the side to glimpse a pair of headlights before she was blinded by the bright light.

Bright lights and screeching tyres?

This was all too familiar…

_She was startled as a blur of motion blurred past her and made an audible thump as the red haired boy leant against the locker next to hers. His flaming red hair kept off his face with a black bandana, putting his stunning emerald eyes on display._

"_So, what's your name cutie?"_

"_None of your business"_

"_Awww not in a good mood?"_

"_What's your favourite colour Lenalee?"_

_She thought for a moment "Light green? I don't know there are so many colours to choose from…"_

"_So you like rainbows?"_

"_Yeah I guess" she smiled she'd never thought of it that way._

"_Yes!"_

"_Eh?"_

_Lavi bent down so he was on eye level with Lenalee_

"_I finally made you smile" and he broke into one of his irresistible contagious smiles_

"_Thank you Lavi" as a smile formed on her face, and a warm sensation bloomed in her chest as the red head smiled back satisfied_

"_No problems princess."_

"_Whatever…anyway why you are here? I thought I just told Allen to come"_

"_I bumped into him at the shops and he told me you were sick so…I just wanted to rub it in your face" she smiled_

"_You're mean"_

"_Do I look like I care" Lenalee replied playfully_

"_Nope"_

_"Ambush!" Lavi yelled as he popped out of nowhere as he wrapped his arm playfully around Lenalee's neck and started rubbing the top of her head with his fist_

_"LAVI!"_

_The said person considered his safety before releasing his victim_

_"Jeez…no need to yell"_

_"My hair's all messed up" Lenalee whined as she shot daggers at Lavi_

_"Girls" Lavi sighed as he reached over and pulled out the pigtail closest to him_

Lenalee gasped for air

_"Don't go" Lenalee whisperered_

_"Why?"_

_"B…B" she looked up at him her lips trembling "B...Because I like you…a lot" she gushed out burying her face into his back._

"Are you alright miss? Miss!"

_. He slowly pulled one of Lenlee's hands off his waist and Lenalee's heart plummeted, before he pausing to intertwine his fingers into hers. It felt nice, Lavi realized, this and all he hid a beaming smile_

_"I like you too"_

_Lenalee gently took his hand and led him slowly onto the road, than suddenly in a split second everything_

_Turned_

_into_

_a_

_total_

_nightmare._

_Swirling headlights,_

_screeching brakes._

_Pain._

_Darkness._

Lenalee looked up at the voices. A blur of faces and colours hovered over here. She realized she was on the ground.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Lenalee managed to mumble and allowed herself to be helped up.

_Fine? What am I talking about?_

The first thing she noticed when she stood up was that nothing hurt. Sure her head hurt a bit, but it wasn't from an injury. She examined herself briefly and found no cuts or bruises what so ever.

_What? I thought I was going to die…I mean I saw everything…I…I…I remembered! _

She looked around and saw the car had stopped just before it could hit her. By now some locals who witnessed the incident had gathered round. Some were even yelling at the driver.

"It was a red light! Why didn't you stop like you were supposed to! You could've killed the poor girl"

"You're lucky you stopped in time!"

"Are you sure your fine miss?" Lenalee turned her attention back to people around her

"Yes, I'm fine, really, just a bit shocked"

"You're very lucky young lady!"

"Yeah, I know…umm, I need to go now…I'm fine really"

_Lavi, I need to talk to him. _

_"Don't go" Lenalee whisperered_

_"Why?"_

_"B…B" she looked up at him her lips trembling "B...Because I like you…a lot" she gushed out burying her face into his back._

_I told him, I really did. I remember. Now I just need to remind him. _

Lenalee smiled

* * *

Lenalee was a bag of nerves by the time she was in front of Lavi's house. She took a deep breath.

_Come on Lenalee, you've done this before…you can do it_

She walked up to the front door, hesitated before she boldly rang the door bell. She fiddled with her hair and was sure she was going to stutter her first word..

Minutes past. Lenalee frowned. She rang the bell again.

Minutes past again. Nothing. No one.

"Looking for Lavi young lady?" Lenalee looked to her side to see an old woman watering her plants next door

"Yeah, has he gone out? Do you know?"

"Poor boy" the old woman sighed "He's in hospital"

"What? Why? IS he sick?"

"He fell down the stairs"

Lenalee froze, wanting to reject it all.

* * *

**OMIGOD NO LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

**heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. you guys hate me yet? **

**MWAHAHAH I'm eveil**

**o btw guys, just finished reading this book : Hush Hush by Becca fitzpatrick, it is SO GOOOD I totally recommend every single of you eveil minions to read it!**

**until next time!**

**Pls review!**


	23. sorry I made you worry

**HEY GUYS!**

**dmslkgjdkhgdfljhdfl I'm enjoying holidays right now~~ WOOOO**

**anyway i have a feeling youguys are going ot nejoy this chappie **

**but yeah, i really enjoyed writing this chapter like really really enjoyed, you guys hsould've seen me, I was like giggling infrontof my computer, man my mum must think I'm crazy...**

**anyway yeah guys**

**ENJOYYYYY**

* * *

Lenalee was out of breath by the time she entered the hospital building, she had sprinted straight off the bus. She stopped to catch her breath before she made her way to the front desk

"Umm, excuse me"

The nurse looked up "What can I do for you sweetheart?"

"Which room is Lavi Bookman in?"

"Lavi Bookman" the nurse repeated as she checked on her computer

"Hmm….ah there we go! He's in room 93" she said happily before giving Lenalee some simple directions.

Lenalee arrived in front of the pale blue door, and found her self breathing fast, cheeks flushed and suffering from a fluttering heart. She placed a hand on the door handle before she let go again and turned around.

"Ok Lenalee, breathe breathe, you can do this!"

Lenalee took another deep breathe, fixed her uniform and hair before she wrapped her fingers around the handle.

"This c-can't be happening"

Lenalee looked up and saw a woman sobbing further down the hallway, being escorted out of a room by a nurse.

"Oh he was such a good boy! He doesn't deserve this!" she continued to sob "I don't even know if he's going to wake up and remember my face or not" she sank down into a plastic chair.

"Your son is going to be fine" the nurse tried to reassure the woman but she just broke down into another sobbing fit.

Lenalee turned her attention back to the door in front of her.

What was she going to say to him? What if his injuries were really that bad? What if he wasn't even awake? What if he had forgotten? A new sense a dread overcame Lenalee. She shut her eyes took a deep breathe and opened the-

"Lenalee?"

Lenalee immediately spun around at the voice

"L-Lavi?"

"The one and only" he grinned, but it was slightly awkward as he recalled his confession to her

Lenalee stared at him, utterly shocked. There he stood, leaning against his crutches with a leg in a thick cast, band-aids on his face and wearing his classic redhead grin. And here she was worrying about nothing

"Whatthehell!Ithoughtyouhaddiedorsomething!" Lenalee rambled accompanied with lots of hand motions "!WhatthehellLavi!"

"Uhhh…wha-"

The pair tumbled to the ground as Lenalee threw herself onto Lavi and sealed his lips with hers.

"H-holy crap" Lavi stuttered, slightly bewildered as he looked into Lenalee's violet eyes hovering above him.

"You just kissed me" he finally whispered. Neither of them moved, their heartbeat all over the place, breathing hard and flushed cheeks. She smelt nice, like fresh strawberries and Lavi immediately envisioned her dancing about in a field of strawberries.

_Must be her shampoo or something….okay snap out of it! _

Lavi brought himself back to the pair of beautiful mesmerising eyes above him.

Lenalee closed her eyes briefly, summoning up her courage.

"…I love you" she whispered softly.

Once again neither of them moved, just silently gazing into each other's eyes.

Then Lavi propped himself up with his elbow and gave Lenlaee a soft shy peck on the cheek before he nuzzled her forehead with his.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that again" he finished closing his eyes and kissed her again.

Lavi pulled back startled as Lenalee let out a quiet sob

"Lenalee?...You alright?"

She didn't answer

"Hey…what's wrong?" he asked confused as he sat up, propping Lenalee up along with him.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it's" Lenalee finally managed to utter "I-I'm…I'm just s-so happy"

"What?"

She looked up, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks

"I w-was so worried" she curled her hands into the front of his shirt and bent her head against his chest

"I'm so glad t-that you're okay" she whispered "I was so worried that I w-wouldn't be able t-to tell you t-that I've remembered"

"Lenalee?"

"I've remembered….everything, the first time I met you, the beach, the ball, everything"

"What? How?"

"Well…I kind of nearly got run over…"

"What? Are you alright? Are you hurt"

Lenlaee giggled wiping away tears

"I'm fine Lavi really" she smiled and looked up before she bent her head onto his chest again

"I'm just so happy that you're okay" she whispered

"Yeah, sorry I made you worry princess" he whispered back as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Lenalee looked at her reflection making a last once over to check if anything was wrong with her appearance. She jumped as she heard a loud clank.

_What was that?_

There it was again

_The window? _

She pulled apart her curtains and nearly face palmed. Just then her phone rang; she snatched it from her desk then returned to her post by the window

"What do you want Lavi?" she answered as she saw the redhead below waving at her

"_Why I'm here to pick you up" _

"I know that Lavi but why are you throwing rocks at my window?"

"_You're late"_

"Lavi" she face palmed "You're early"

"_So?"_

"So, that doesn't make me late"

"_Yes it does"_

"Anyway, I still have to eat breakfast  
_"__Breakfast?__Lenalee__it__'__s__10:30__already,__what__time__did__you__wake__up?_

"Yeah yeah whatever, anyway you can wait outside"

"_Wait what? It's too cold outside!"_

"Well that's just unlucky for you Lavi"

"_What? You can't treat your boyfriend like this! You're eviiiiiiiiiiiil Lenalee eviiiiiiiiiil"_

"Blehhhh" she stuck her tongue out before she hung up.

Lavi looked up as the front door opened

* * *

"Lenalee?"

She smiled "Come in"

"What?"

"Come on, you're letting the heat out" she took his hand and dragged him in.

"W-wait Lenalee!"

"What?"

"Is Komui home?" he asked nervously looking around

She giggled "No Lavi, he went to work early today, that's why I invited you in"

He sighed "Good"

"Anyway you want something?"

"A glass of warm milk thanks!" he said cheerfully as he sat down at the dining table.

"Sure" she laughed

* * *

"So where do you want to go today Lenalee?"

She looked up from her pancakes.

"Geez, I thought the boyfriend would've already organized everything already"

"I have, I just wanted to give you one last chance to change my mind and back out"

She raised an eyebrow "What have you planned Lavi"

"It's a secret now!" he chuckled

Both turned their heads as Lenalee's phone began to vibrate noisily on the table.

But before Lenalee could grab it Lavi snatched it off the table

"Lavi!"

"Let's see…" he flipped the phone open "Allen"

"Allen? Give me that Lavi"

"No"

"Lavi!"

"Helloooo"

"_Lavi?"_

"That's me"

"_Uhhh…sorry, must've called your number instead of Lenalee's…"_

"Nope, you called her alright"

"Lavi! Give it"

Lavi ducked under her arm and escaped to the living room

"No can do sweetheart"

"Don't call me that, it's lame!"

"Allen, you still there?"

"_Sweetheart?__"_ Lavi heard him mumble

"Yo Allen"

"_Huh? Yes?"_

"I'm still pissed off at you, you know that right?"

"What are you talking about Lavi!"

"…_yeah…about that…I'm really sorr-"_

"Save the apologies when you actually see me in person beansprout"

And with that Lavi hung up

"What was that about?"

"Nothing" he said innocently "Anyway…picture time!"

"Wait what?"

Lavi snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close, holding Lenalee's phone over them

"1 2 3 smile!"

"What the hell Lavi!" Lenalee said as soon the picture was taken, but Lavi had already sped back to the kitchen

"Text, attach picture, Select contact, Allen, send, damn I know how to take revenge" Lavi grinned as he sat back down at the dining table and took a sip of his hot milk

"You're evil Lavi, you know that right?"

"My mum told me that all the time"

Lenalee sighed as she sat back down too to finish her pancakes "I swear I will never understand you Lavi"

Lavi shot her his classic grin, and Lenalee knew that life was perfect right now.

* * *

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY NO CLIFF HANGERS! **

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT**

**anyway, this ff is probably going to end soon. The last chappie is probably going to chapter 25 **

**FKSDHFISDHFS**

**but don't worryguys I'm already planning to write another lenaxlavi fic **

**yeah...**

**anyway til next time!**

**RATE AND REVIEW**


	24. together at last :

**holy crap. How long has it been since I last updated? Months? SOOORRRRYYYYY GUYS x572395747594 **

**lol I swear i start every chapter apoligizing, but yeah YEAR 10 IS A BITCH DSHFUKSFHS (aw gawd, im gonna die in yr 11 and 12) **

**but it's teh holidays now in sunny Australia~~~~**

**anyway, sorry guys but thus chapter is'nt very exciting oh and**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I'll try to update soon :P**

* * *

"You should really invest in a helmet Lavi"

"Yeah whatever"

"No seriously, this is dangerous"

"Well you shouldn't be complaining! You're the one wearing the actual helmet"

Lenalee snorted as she wrapped her arms tighter around Lavi's waste

"I don't even know why I agreed to ride this thing again after that"

"Face it Lenalee, you couldn't say no to this sexy thing"

"No, Lavi, just no, I can't believe that you just called a motorbike sexy"

Lavi laughed

"Oi, keep your eyes on the road I don't want a remake of that time again!"

"Calm your farm Lenalee!"

"Please don't tell me you just told me to 'calm your farm'"

"I told you to 'calm you farm'" he laughed again, before he skidded to an abrupt stop

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Red light princess"

"Oh…right"

"Anyway, this calls for…" he whipped out his phone "Picture time!"

"What?"

"1 2 3 smile!"

"What the hell Lavi?"

"Attach picture, Allen, send" he let an evil laugh

"Allen? Again? You've been sending him pictures all morning"

"It's my way of revenge! Mwahahahahhaha"

"No Lavi, no. Please don't laugh like that"

"Bleh" he turned around and stuck out his tongue

"Oi! Green light!"

"Yeah yeah I know"

* * *

"I'm not going on that Lavi"

"Come on Lenalee"

"No, Lavi"

"What's the point of coming hre if you don't go on the best ride"

"Well, my vision of a date in an Amusement park was strolling around eating fairy floss and hugging a giant bear while going on the Ferris wheel or perhaps the merry go round"

"You ask for waaaaay to much Leanlee"

"Pfft, but I'm not going on that Lavi, you can't make it"

"Please Lenalee?"

"No"

"Come on"

"Lavi, I am not going to go on _that"_ Lenalee stated firmly as she pointed at the _monstrous _thing that loomed over them.

"Lenalee, it's just a rollercoaster, like you haven't been on one before"

"I haven't been on one as crazy as this before, ugh, I'm getting sick from just looking at it"

"I'll force you on that thing if I have to"

"I'm staying right here thank you very much"

Lavi grinned, not one of his happy go-lucky grins, but one of his evil grins

"Whata are you planning La- PUT ME DOWN" Lenalee shouted loudly, drawing attention from the other visitors, as Lavi swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style

"Put. Me. Down"

"No" he grinned before he charged off to get in line.

* * *

"Now that was some scream"

"Shut up Lavi"

"Aww come on, that was fun right?" Lavi grinned as he wrapped a hand around her shoulder and pulled her close

"No, it was not fun...I feel like spewing"

"Ugh, get away from me"

Lenalee glared at him

"Just joking" he patted her head "Here, sit down"

Lavi sat her down on a nearby bench

"God, I am never going on that ride again in my life" Lenalee breathed as she lent back and closed her eyes

Lavi laughed

"But you liked the other rides right?"

"Yeah"

"I knew this place had the best rides"

"Mmmm"

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah"

Her eyes opened a slit as she felt Lavi wrapped his hand around hers and intertwine their fingers.

"What do you want to do now? She asked resting her head on Lavi's shoulder

"I think we have to leave soon, it's nearly closing time"

"Okay"

Despite Lenalee's agreement, neither of them made the move to leave. For a while they just sat there, soaking up each other's presence.

"Ready?" Lavi asked finally

"Yeah"

* * *

"So are you joining me fore dinner or do I have to send you home" Lavi asked, tossing Lenalee the helmet which she fortunately caught.

"Ummm, I think Komui's coming home early tonight so…"

"Awww come on, I think he can handle a night without you"

"No he cannot"

"Call him and ask?"

"You don't know Komui"

"Come on, don't you want to have dinner with me?"

"I do Lavi, but I know Komui won't allow it"

"Lenalee, how old are you? I think Komui needs a little help from reality"

Lenalee sighed

"Call him? Please?"

"Okay" she smiled as she pulled out her phone

"_Hello?"_

"Komu-"

"_Lenalee! Why're you calling? Did something happe-"_

"No Komui, I just wanted to…ask when you're coming home"

"_It's Saturday, I always come home early"_

"Yeah, of course"

"Ask him already" Lavi whispered

"Listen Komui"

"_What's wrong Lenalee?"_

"I uh, want to go out and have dinner with a friend tonight…so"

"…"

"so would you be uh alright with having dinner by yourself?"

"…"

"Umm, Komui?"

"_LENAAAAALEEEEEEEEEE" _

She instinctively held the phone away from her ear while Komui continued to sob. .

"_Don't you want to spend time with me anymooooooreeee?"_

"Komui, it's just one day"

"_B-but you see your friends every single day alreaaaaddddy!"_

"I see you every day too Komui"

"_Pleaseeee Lenaleeeeeee, don't leave meeeee"_

"Komui…please? I really really want to go tonight"

"_B-but why?- NO COULD IT__Ｂ__E?"_

Lenalee face palmed "Komui-"

"_IS IT A BOY?"_

"Komui listen-"

"_It's a boy isn't it? NOOO LENALEEEE-"_

"Alright fine! It's a boy!"

Lavi laughed in the background

"_"_

"He's not taking it well?" Lavi grinned

"And why are you happy about that? "

"Your brother cracks me up"

"_WAS THAT HIM? Let me talk to him! I'll show him what happens to some-"_

"Komui, look I am 17 years old now, I think I'm old enough to date-"

"_Lenale-"_

"THAT'S WHY" Lenalee rose her voice to cover Komui's "I'm going to go out tonight whether you like it or not，love ya" she ended as she hung up

"Rebel~"

Lenalee smiled

"So where should we eat?"

* * *

The pair ended up eating at a simple Italian restaurant, talking over their plates of pasta.

"And I was expecting some kind of candle lit dinner"

"Meh, I don't have that much money to waste on you"

Lenalee pouted

"But I can afford ice cream after this"

"Oh ice cream!" Lenalee nodded happily

"Ice cream can solve anything!"

"Hey, can I have a bit of yours?" Lavi asked, hovering his fork over her plate

"Don't you like yours?

She watched as Lavi stabbed at her bowl

"How's the preparation for the graduation ceremony going?"

"Good, everyone's getting a bit more nervous now since graduation isn't that far away"

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really" he scrunched up his face in thought "No, guess it hasn't really hit me yet"

"Okay" they fell into silence as Lenalee stabbed her pasta around "I'm going to miss you next year"

Lavi looked up and smiled

"Aw come on, don't be like that"

"But you'll be going to Uni, and I'll still be at high school"

"We'll still see each other"

"Yeah but not as much, and Komui is going to make it even harder for me to go out after school"

Lavi flicked her playfully on the forehead

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being a silly little Lenalee"

"What?"

"I promise you that next year you'll be seeing me so much that you'll probably get sick of me"

Lenalee smiled "Let's hope so"

"So…since Komui already knows, are we planning to…tell the others?"

"Why not?"

Lavi grinned

* * *

**heee, hope you liked it~~~~ **

**anyway, stay tuned coz next chappie is gonna be the last **

**anywayz review pweeeez coz you guys WUV ME SAAAAA MUCH!**

**i'll try to update soon :P**

**TRY...**


	25. I love you more

**THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UPON US!**

**HEY GUYS! (just casually, after not updating for like 6 months) chapter 25 is finally here!**

**I wrote an extra long chapter so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**can't believe that this is the end! Anyway I thoroughly enjoyed every single minute of writing this whole fic, and I hope all you WONDERFUL READERS enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**anway, without further ado**

**the final chapter here we go:**

* * *

Lavi gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Lenalee smiled dryly back at him

"What are you so nervous for? It's not like we're getting married or anything" Lavi chuckled as Lenalee blushed at the idea.

Lavi opted to snaking his arm around her waist and puller her close before whispering into her ear

"Nothing to worry about princess"

Everyone had different reactions but people were mostly happy and the phrase "About time they got together" was muttered often.

"About time rabbit" Kanda grunted at the two, but there was a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips as he walked away.

But of course when the happy couple appeared before Allen Walker, he found it difficult to hide his disappointment, but more importantly he found it difficult to hide his nerves as he confronted Lavi for the first time since the incident.

"Hi Lenalee…Lavi"

"HI Allen" Lenalee greeted back cheerfully. There was a brief silence between the two boys before Lavi finally broke into one of his signature grins and grabbed Allen into a playful headlock.

"Hey Allen, Did you get my texts?

"Yeah, I sure did" Allen smiled back

* * *

"I should have never agreed to this" Lenalee hissed

"I thought you said you left it unlocked"

"I did Lavi, but Komui must have locked it again"

"Shit, are you sure there's no other way?"

"If there was" Lenalee tugged at door one last time "I would've tried that already!" she struggled to keep her voice down. "I knew this was a bad idea"

"Aw come on, it was just a midnight stroll" Lavi took over, rattling the door knob

"Yes, a midnight stroll that Komui was never supposed to find out about- hey, not so loud or you'll wake Komui" Lenalee slapped Lavi's hand away.

"But he won't find out"

"And why won't he when he find us locked _outside _of the house when he wakes up"

"Is your bedroom window locked?"

"What?"

"Is your bedroom window locked?"

"No, why?-Oh don't tell me"

"Fancy a bit of tree climbing madam" Lavi grinned pointing to the old tree that swayed outside her bedroom.

"No, I'll probably fall and break my leg or something"

"Fine, I'll go first, just to prove how 'undangerous' it is"

"Lavi don't-" Lenalee sighed as Lavi launched himself up "I don't even know why I bother"

"See, I'm still alive! Now come on up" Lavi declared happily when he reached the top

"Shhhh! Or you'll wake Komui"

"Whatever, come on now"

Lenalee muttered unintelligent things under her breath as she placed her foot between some braches and began to haul herself up but she slipped and slid back down

"Crab cakes!" Lenalee cursed

"Crab cakes?" Lavi raised an eyebrow "Are you serious?"

"Shut up"

"Take off your shoes, might make it easier"

She obediently kicked them off and attempted again, this time successful clearing the first few branches,

"Need a hand madam?" Lavi climbed down and helped pull her up

"Jump"

"Are you crazy?"

"Come on, I made it"

"But you're a reckless idiot, it's different"

Lavi chuckled. "Come on princess" he reached his hand out of the window "Jump"

Lenalee took a few breaths before taking a few timid steps and backing away again

"It's alright, I'm here" he waved his arms around to emphasize his point

"Okay…here I go" she took a deep breath before a taking a short leap of faith. But all she needed to do was take a few daring steps forwards before Lavi's strong grip took hold of her He bundled her up to his chest as she tumbled inside

"That enough adventure for the night?" he grinned, nuzzling the top of her head,

"You're insane, organizing this on a school night"

"I know" Lavi laughed "I'm going to die tomorrow"

"_We're_ going to die tomorrow" she jabbed him in the ribs playfully

"Ow! That hurt"

"You deserved it" she smiled up at him

"That's it, bedtime for you" Lavi declared as he swept her up in his arms and literally dumped her on her bed.

She obediently snuggled in under her covers.

"Goodnight" she smiled at him "See you tomorrow"

"Yeah" Lavi leant down and gave her a quick kiss "Goodnight"

He slowly crept back towards the window

"Lavi!" Lenalee called him back quietly but sternly

"What?" he asked confused

"There's something called the door"

"But-"

"The door please, before you go and break a leg, just be quiet, you don't want to wake Komui"

"Fine, goodnight princess"

"Goodnight Lavi"

"Love you"

"Love you too" she whispered back with a happy smile on her face as she heard the door click shut.

She was drifting off to dreamland when she was woken up by sharp rap on the window. Lenalee sat up

"What the hell Lavi?" she hissed, as she saw Lavi sitting on the tree outside her window

'Let me in' he mouthed. Lenalee sighed and slipped out of her bed

"What the hell?" she asked when she opened the window

"Your shoes madam" Lavi grinned, holding them up

"Uhh, thank you?" she face palmed "Couldn't you have left them at the door or something?"

"I just thought you would've wanted them back as soon as possible"

"You just wanted to climb the tree again didn't you?"

"…Maybe"

Lenalee sighed "Goodnight Lavi"

"Good night" he saluted before scurrying back down to the ground.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Lenalee asked as Lavi stopped walking when the reached the school gates "Let's go" she tugged at his arm

"Lenalee"

"What?"

"Do you realize that this is the last time I'm going to walk through these gates?"

He looked at her "It's my last day. Ever. Of school"

"I know, you've been rubbing it in my face all week"

Lenalee expected him to break into one of his trademark grins but was surprised when the redhead remained silent.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she nudged him

"You know" he began "I never thought I'd say this but" he smiled ass he looked up "I'm going to miss this place"

"Are you serious? I thought you were looking forward to today"

"Nah, I am. It's just as I said, I'm gonna miss this place. I've made some great memories and met some amazing people here" he looked over at Lenalee who blushed.

"Oi, is the baka usagi gonna cry?" Kanda remarked sarcastically

"Hooooly shit! Where the hell did you come from? You evil evil little girl"

Kanda's expression darkened.

"Aw come on, you're never going to attract any guys with such a scary face. It's a shame really. What with such pretty hair"

"What are you trying to say, baka usagi-"

"Oh, did the little miss lose her hair tie?" Lavi grinned mischievously as he snatched Kanda's hair tie out of his hair

"You really have a death wish today don't you" Kanda said darkly preparing to pull out Mugen

"Holy shit man! I thought the principle talked to you about bringing that to school!" Lavi exclaimed as he slowly backed away.

"Do I look like I care about what the principle told me?"

"Unfortunately no" he turned around to Lenalee "Gotta run, see you later" he said hastily, giving Lenale a quick kiss before dashing off.

"Che" Kanda grunted

"…Aren't you going to chase him?" Lenalee asked surprised when he made no move to follow him.

"I'm used to it" Kanda grumbled as he got out another hair tie from his pocket "Baka Usagi"

* * *

_One year later_

"It's been a pleasure teaching all of you these past few years. I hope honestly hope that each and every one of you will aspire to your dreams and be successful. We will miss you greatly" as the principle ended her speech the year level erupted in a mix of cheering and applause. Students hugged each other, they wept, and they celebrated. They had officially finished high school, a chapter in their life had just ended and they knew that a new chapter was about to begin.

Lenalee dialled in her locker combination, realizing, for the last time. It clicked and swung open. She grabbed her bag which was mostly empty (she had cleared at her books days before)

"You ready?" she looked up to see Miranda walking towards her

"Listen don't wait for me, I want to say goodbye to this place properly"

"Listen to yourself; I'm starting to feel a bit old" Miranda giggled "Anyway I'll be seeing you around yeah?"

"Definitely"

Lenalee went outside, taking the time to reach the place she had in mind. She neared the gym but instead of going inside she journeyed behind it. And there she recognised the same miniature garden, with the neatly trimmed bushes and the wooden bench bathed in sunlight. She smiled as she envisioned a certain someone's sleeping figure sprawled across it.

S_he walked further in, past the neatly trimmed rose bushes, as if marking the centre of the circular landscape a giant but elegant tree grew, its roots tangling itself below the firm soil. She walked towards the sleeping figure that had sprawled himself across the little bench. Both hands rested behind his head and his usual bandana hanging round his neck. A gentle wind blew past, unmasking his closed eye under his strands of fiery red hair. She smiled. It was totally worth it to come here._

She sighed. Remembering the days where she had a 'secret admirer'. At that moment she had suspected him to be Lavi, but in actual truth, it was Allen all along.

But all that was a long time ago.

Lenalee smiled.

_The pair remained standing in silence until a gust of wind blew; a blank opened envelope fell out of Lenalee's unzipped bag. Lavi immediately broke the silence as he bent down and grabbed it off the grassy ground but not before letting the rascal within read the letter, curiosity brimming in his eye. _

"_Lenalee~~~~" he said mischievously_

"_Yes! I know I know"_

_The red head continued to read the rest of the short letter_

"_Lenalee!"_

"_What now?"_

"_Why didn't you go! I would've understood~~ Aren't you dying to know who it is?"_

"_Yeah…but you wanted to…tell me some stuff" Lenlaee mumbled pathetically_

"_Eh~~ the princess chose me over her little 'secret admirer', I should be honored" he winked "Anyway, let's go~~"_

Lenalee smiled, whispered a goodbye and walked off to the next destination her memories took her.

She walked past her old classrooms, remembering the many times she nearly got a heart attack when Lavi texted her during class. It was miracle that she never got caught.

_Lenalee could feel her cheeks burning up,, she looked up to that idiot smirking, but she had to say he looked quite han- she straightened up and hid her phone under the table as the history teacher turner around addressing the class, after a few more seconds of rambling on, he turned around to scribble on the blackboard._

_Lenalee saw her chance and quickly flipped her cell open, the screen coming to life. _

She kept walking.

She stopped at the entrance. She'd probably had the most encounters with him here. As soon as Lenalee entered the library she made her way to the back of the library, the familiar back corner stuffed with beanbags.

_"Hi Lenalee"_

_"What the...Lavi?" she gawped at the red headed teenager lying casually on a pile of bean bags apparently reading a book._

_"What are you doing here?" she glanced at her watch "Class has already started"_

_"I'm reading, or to dumb it down a bit I'm wagging class!" he grinned. "Care to join me?" he added casually_

_"Umm...no thanks...well see ya"_

Lenalee slumped down into one of beanbags. She missed their random meetings here. Lenalee glanced at the clock on the wall before she closed her eyes and sighed.

Stupid rabbit.

Suddenly a pair of hands clamped themselves over Lenalee's eyes.

"Guess who?" he whispered into her ear.

"You're late Lavi"

"Nice to see you too princess" Lavi grinned as he pulled her up.

"Anyway you ready?"

"I've been ready for the past-"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have asked that" He smiled sheepishly "Anyway let's go"

"Oh, I got you something by the way" Lavi said as they neared his motorbike

"Huh? What for?"  
"Well, It's a 'congratulations on finishing school' kind of present and also because I'm the nicest guy in the world" he shrugged casually "Catch" Lavi tossed her something

"A helmet?"

"Aw come on, you're always complaining about not having a helmet"

"Thanks, that's very thoughtful of you" she pecked him on the check

"I know I'm the best"

Lenalee hit him lightly on the arm

"You're crazy"

* * *

Lavi knocked the door

"Be there in a minute" a muffled voice called from within

Lavi tapped his foot impatiently before knocking again

"Just wait a minute" Lenalee rolled her eyes

"Meh" he shrugged before knocking again.

"For the love of god Lavi-" Allen swung open the door and was intending to give Lavi a very big piece of his mind but he was sadly interrupted.

"Merry Christmas moyashi!" Lavi pulled him into a playful headlock

"Merry Christmas Lavi" Allen sighed.

Miranda appeared from behind him; she raised a brow at the two boys but smiled when she saw Lenalee

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Miranda!"

"Hey yu chan~~"

"Piss off Lavi" Kanda grunted as Lavi approached him for a hug

"Merry Christmas to you too" he dug into his pockets "Oh, here's your present by the way" he casually pulled out a packet of hair ties.

"You have to be kidding me" Kanda stared at him

"Of course I am, what do you take me for?" Lavi said in mock hurt before pulling out a small wrapped parcel "Here's the proper thing, but I'm sure you'd want to keep the hair ties too"

Kanda went to unwrap his present but Lavi snatched it off him, tutting

"Yu chan, it's not Christmas day yet!"

"Close enough, it's tomorrow" Kanda muttered

Lavi gasped "But Yu chan! Where's your Christmas spirit

"Stop calling me by my first name" he growled

"Aw, now you're just angry because you couldn't unwrap your present"

Kanda looked set to ram his head into the nearest wall.

"Leave him along Lavi, he's in a bad mood" Allen advised

"When is he never in a bad mood?" Lavi slumped down into the seat next to Kanda before nudging him playfully "Right Yu?"

"I don't even know why I talk to you" Kanda muttered darkly.

"Hey Kanda" Lenalee offered your more average greeting

Kanda nodded

"Oi, say something to the kind madam" Lavi reached over to pinch his cheeks but Kanda batted his hands away.

"Don't touch me"

"I have a present for you too Kanda, and everyone too"

And so went the ritual of handing out everyone's presents

"Man, I have to say guys, we outdone ourselves" Lavi declared happily as he leant back on his chair

"Full already?" Allen managed to ask between mouthfuls as he continued to cram food into his mouth

"I'm surprised you're not fat Allen"

"He'll have to grow taller before he gets fat" Kanda smirked

Allen stopped mid chew, then looked up at Kanda

"I'll deal with you later bakanda" he said then he went straight back to eating

"Well that was disappointing; I was expecting some kind of epic brawl" Lavi commented

"I'll give you a brawl in a second if you don't shut up" Kanda muttered as he closed his eyes

"Man, there's no festive Christmas atmosphere here at all" Lavi complained, he turned to Allen "You're a horrible party host Allen"

Allen didn't seem to have heard him as he slammed his knife and fork onto the table and happily declared "I'm full! Man, Lavi was right; we should cook together more often!"

Lenalee giggled

"Miranda and I did most of the cooking, you boys just argued like a group of three year olds"

"Did not"

Lenalee raised a brow

"Should we eat the cake now?" Miranda asked

"I'd like that, are you guys too full or?"

"I'm in for cake, Kanda probably doesn't want any" said person nodded in response to Lavi's statement "How about you Allen, you too full or what?"

He shook his head

"Okay, I'll go grab the cake then" Miranda got up

"Let me help you" Lavi suddenly declared as he scrambled out of his chair and raced to the kitchen

"Well someone's excited for cake" Lenalee commented when the two were in the kitchen

"He's planning something" Allen said as Kanda nodded in agreement

"Should we sing a song?"

"Why, it's not like it's someone's birthday or anything Lavi" Miranda said

Lavi shrugged "Just thought it would've been fun"

Miranda laughed

"Trust him to be an idiot" Kanda muttered

"What was that yu chan?" Lavi slung his arm around Kanda's neck

"Are you sure this is going to enough" Lenalee frowned "I told you to buy a bigger cake Lavi"

"Actually, the reason I bought such a small cake" Lavi picked it up "Was because I wanted to do this!" and in one swift movement he sent the cake into Kanda's face, who was unfortunately still caught in Lavi's hold.

Everyone else stared in shock while Lavi started laughing uncontrollably, hitting his leg.

"You" Kanda began, his voice quiet but filled with anger "You _retard" _he spat before he lunged at Lavi, who had the brains to start running away.

"I'm going to murder you!" Kanda seethed but Lavi only burst out into another round of laughter

He weaved his way through Allen's living room, leaping over couches and throwing cushions at Kanda, who was trying to run while wiping cake out of his eyes.

"Come on Yu chan, this is like the time I got paint in your hair, you didn't try to kill me then" Lavi laughed

Sadly, Lavi's fate was inevitable as he slipped and fumbled to the floor, the redhead didn't seem to be effected though as he continued laughing hysterically

"Oi shut up baka usagi" Kanda muttered darkly as he looked down at him.

"Y-Your" Lavi tried to say between his fits of laughter "Your face" he finally said while pointing up at Kanda who could only look at him dumbly

"Where did I put Mugen…" Kanda muttered darkly as he walked away in search of his beloved katana.

"Wait! Sorry!" Lavi immediately snapped out of his laughing fit "I'm sorry Yu chan. I loooove you bro" he crawled up to him and grabbed onto his foot

"Please don't kill me yuu chan"

Kanda kept walking, at an obviously slower pace as he was dragging Lavi with him

"Get off me baka usagi" he grunted

"Not until you admit your undying love for me!"

"This is exactly why I'm going to kill you"

"A little help guys?" Lavi turned to everyone else "You're beloved friend is about to get murdered here"

"You left Mugen at the door Kanda" Allen simply said

Kanda smirked

"Nooo, Moyashi. Why would you do that?!" Lavi whined "I thought we were friends"

"No offense Lavi, but you kind of deserve what you're about to get"

"What?"

"You threw cake at Kanda's face" Allen sighed "You complete idiot Lavi"

* * *

Lenalee wasn't surprised when she heard a gentle rap on your bedroom window. She looked up and couldn't help but smile at Lavi's goofy grin. He waved when he caught her looking.

"Hey princess" he said as Lenalee opened the window

"Hey" she replied warmly

"Aren't you surprised?"

"Nope, I had a feeling that you would climb the tree"

"You know me too well princess" he grinned, a heart melting, boyish grin

"Does it still hurt?"

Lavi rubbed his head "Yeah, Kanda was ruthless today"

She laughed "Yeah, but you did throw cake in his face"

"Yeah yeah whatever, You ready？"

"Yep, I'll be down in a second"

"Are you sure this is safe Lavi"

"Very sure"

"I swear you constantly put my life in danger"

"Relax princess, I've done this a million times"

"Yeah, but I haven't" Lenalee replied stubbornly "When you told me it was surprise where you were taking me, I wasn't expecting this"

"Trust me princess" he said as he leaned down and offered her his hand

She huffed as she unskilfully climbed a few feet of the pipe before grabbing Lavi's hand and letting him haul her up.

"Be careful" Lavi said as he helped Lenalee crawl up onto his rooftop. She made herself as comfortable as she could on the roof tiles.

"It's nice up her" she smiled, enjoying the warm summer air "Not much of a view though"

Lavi laughed "I know I know" he lay down, shifting so his arms were behind his head "Come on princess, lie down"

Lenalee did so obediently before snuggling up next to him. She smiled, a sense of tranquillity washed over her as she admired the stars twinkling above, like guardians of the night sky.

"Liking the view now?" Lavi asked nudging her

She laughed "Yeah, it's beautiful"

"I know"

Lenalee rolled onto her side so she was facing Lavi

"You come up here a lot?"

"Yeah" a smile danced on his lips "I come up here when something's bothering me or I just need somewhere to think" he rolled onto his side too "I wanted to bring you here"

"Thank you"

"No problems princess" he brushed some hair out of her face

"But you know Lavi"

"What?"

"We could've gone anywhere to go stargazing, not just your rooftop-which I could've died climbing"

Lavi rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, I'll keep that in mind for next time"

Lenalee slapped his arm lightly "What time is it?"

"Time to get a watch"

She rolled her eyes "Time to get a new joke"

Lavi chuckled as he rolled over, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

"Twelve, exactly"

"Merry Christmas" Lenalee smiled

"Merry Christmas Princess" Lavi took her hand and entwined their fingers.

The two lay there for a few more moments, smiling dumbly at each other

"I love you" Lenalee finally said, kissing him lightly on the forehead

"I love you more" Lavi whispered before returning the kiss, but on the lips.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY FIC GUYS!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL 3 XXX**

**HOPE TO SEE(i dunno) NEXT TIME!**


End file.
